


A Rising Tide Lifts All Boats

by Cat42103



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Big Brother Uchiha Itachi, F/F, Fake Character Death, Fluff, Good Uchiha Itachi, I don't hate him, I'm sorry this is NOT a jiraiya friendly space, M/M, Slow Burn, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village, but he is not the best in this particular story, but he's only in about 3500 words of this, he's alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat42103/pseuds/Cat42103
Summary: Naruto is curious about his past, enough so that he steals the files on Uzumaki Kushina.One of her seals takes him to Uzushio, which isn't as abandoned as it might seem. His history is laid out for him, and he can't turn away.Naruto returns to Konoha a dead man walking, and more than just the Hokage is interested in his power.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Tsunade & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 123
Kudos: 444





	1. Heritage

**Author's Note:**

> I may (will) make up some justus or seals to make the plot work, so just be aware. Because of the way the plot does go, basically everything changes. I'll inform you in later notes about why this attack never happened or this person not captured until later.  
> Their personalities may be off, but this plot changes their experiences and how they cope, so it will change them overall. I don't think they're too different, so please tell me if they are.  
> Let me know if you find any errors and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Edit: I wrote each chapter in about two or three days and I wrote this whole thing for a few specific scenes that I wanted, so the outcome is not...amazing. But quantity over quality? I guess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's life in the village.

Naruto hissed as he was kicked in the stomach again. The men above him laughed.

“Take it, boy, it’s what you deserve,” one sneered.

Naruto coughed wildly as he tried to get some air into his lungs. He drew in a ragged breath before looking up.

From his position, curled up on the ground, the men seemed to loom over him.

He hunched into himself with a whimper.

“Aww, looks like the little guy’s scared,” a short man cooed mockingly.

A brown-haired man stared down his nose at Naruto as he called his friends closer.

“One of you hold him down, I might be able to get his eyes.”

“Guys, get off a’ him,” called an exasperated voice. A teenage boy about 15 years old, 7 years older than him, walked up to the group. His dark blue hair was caught up in a ponytail, and he wore dark clothes with a work apron of some sort. Obviously civilian.

The men seemed to size him up before they recognized him.

“We’re just taking out the trash,” the man with brown hair protested. Whether he was referring to the actual job or Naruto, the child didn’t know.

Naruto descended into another coughing fit, eyes watering and throat sore. He made out through blurry eyes the teenager herding his attackers into the shop in front of the alley.

He probably worked at the store, given it was too late for many to be open.

Naruto blinked rapidly to make the tears fall and clear his vision. The teenager crouched in front of him, and the blond tried his best to smile brightly.

“Thanks for saving me, mister!”

He backhanded Naruto across the face.

“Filth,” hissed the dark haired boy. “I probably just saved their lives. Be thankful I decided to intervene before you killed them.”

With that, his savior stood up and walked away, wiping his hands methodically on his apron. Like he just touched something repulsive. Monstrous.

Naruto was left to stare after him.

Cold seeped through his threadbare clothes.

Blood from his nose dripped down his face.

His ribs hurt every time he took a breath.

But the birds sang into the night.

A woman glared at him as she passed.

The men with masks that followed him didn’t move.

* * *

At ten, Uzumaki Naruto was ready to take on the world.

He was going to pass the test and leave the academy.

“It’s going to be awesome!” He yelled.

He bounded through the hall as he practically vibrated in excitement. He ignored Iruka as the man leveled him with a glare.

He prepared the hand signs as it was approaching his turn. He came up behind the graders and around, then turned to face them.

Naruto had peeked at the grader’s paper, and he tried to remember what the paper said. It had all the student’s names on the left and their score on the right.

There were little notes on some of the students. _‘More chakra’_ or _‘Faster hand signs.’_ Some simply had _‘Pass.’_

He started his jutsu, but as he focused, he realized why the paper had caught his eye. There had been bright red marker on the paper. It was a bright color, and Naruto was a weak, weak boy for colors.

There had been a red line through the name _‘Uzumaki Naruto’_. On the right, broad strokes spelled out _‘FAIL’._

He lost his concentration, and a malformed clone appeared, not even functional.

The men in the room looked affronted by its mere presence, but Naruto didn’t notice.

Why did they fail him? He hadn’t even gone then!

They’d taken one look at him and decided he’d fail, whether or not he actually succeeded.

He blinked, and Iruka’s disappointed face came into focus. Naruto knew Iruka was nicer than most people.

They punched and kicked.

They turned him away at shops.

They threw rotten food.

But his teacher seemed to care about him.

Iruka sometimes smiled at Naruto. And that made disappointing him even worse.

He trudged back to his classroom with a heavy heart.

Iruka tried to comfort him, but it fell flat. He couldn’t waste time on one student.

Naruto went back to his apartment, not really aware of what was happening. Now that he thought about it, him failing wasn’t a big surprise.

Filthy monsters didn’t pass genin exams.

* * *

At twelve, Uzumaki Naruto was determined to be Hokage.

Obviously he could take on the world, but that wasn’t as impressive as Hokage.

Sometimes he would sit next to the pale boy in the woods. They sat three or four feet apart from each other and Naruto wouldn’t say a word. Not even to mock his duck-butt hairstyle.

Of course, the boy would end up saying something like, “Decided you’re finally going to pass the exams this year, dead last?”

And Naruto was duty bound to respond in a calm, dignified fashion.

“You wanna say that again, bastard?!”

It would only devolve from there.

They wouldn’t see the other for days, each nursing injuries. Then Naruto would wander along a little stream and find the jackass there. He would sit on the other end of the log in silence.

The cycle continued.

Sometimes, when he didn’t want to fight, Naruto would ask.

He didn’t expect an answer.

“Why are they afraid of me?”

And Sasuke would hum noncommittally.

Naruto liked that hum.

That way he didn’t have to reply.

The raven-haired boy would ask too, sometimes. When the loneliness became worse.

“Why did he kill them?”

Naruto opened his mouth, an _‘I don’t know’_ on the tip of his tongue.

But he snapped it shut. He appreciated that he hadn’t had any hard conversations with the asshole.

So he just hummed.

* * *

Naruto came back to a broken door.

He knew the drill well enough by then. He pushed the door back into place. It didn’t work, but it would help keep the draft out and not invite others to come in.

He stopped as soon as he came in.

All the food from the fridge was splattered on the floor. Some of it already smelled, even though Naruto hadn’t known how long they’d been out.

They were already rotten when the grocer had given them to him anyways.

To his shame, Naruto felt tears prick the back of his eyes.

The cruelty wasn't new and won’t go away, but he feels the pain as if it were fresh every time.

He doesn’t blame them, though.

He got to cleaning the mess on the floor, setting aside the graffiti and his possessions for later.

He could pay for a new door with the orphan funds. His diet will just have to go without fresh food for a while.

This was why he loved ramen.

Naruto goes to buy some cleaning supplies from the store, being sure to prop up the door steadily. He grips the last of this month’s money in a tight fist.

He’s given a wide berth in the streets, mothers guiding away children and blatant stares.

Well, they’ll all want to be near him when he’s the Hokage.

Naruto smiles toothily at the thought and raises his chin a little higher.

He enters the store and looks through all the different types of cleaner and a sponge. He knows which brand to use by now.

He avoids eye contact as he shuffles up to the counter.

The clerk gives him a dubious look, glancing down at the supplies.

“You got money, fox?” Naruto nodded and held up the crumpled bills. The shopkeeper snatched them up and counted them.

He looked like he wasn’t going to hand him the cleaning supplies, before tossing them over.

Naruto caught the one with cleaning liquid in it, but the sponge hit the floor with a light thwap.

“Now, get out of my shop,” the man barked. He scrambled to gather the sponge before stumbling out the door and into the street.

Naruto walked past the crowd of people huddling on the other side of the street. A few brave souls glared at him.

He shrunk into himself.

One woman with a nasty scowl on her face and dainty features spoke in a whisper. It was meant to seem like a whisper, but Naruto heard it loud and clear.

“Only a mother could love a monster like that. Even then, she would save herself the trouble and kill him.”

While the words were cruel, Naruto only heard _‘a mother could love.’_

Someone had loved him.

His mom had loved him, and even if she was dead, her family definitely would. They probably thought he died in the attack.

They would definitely give him a home if they knew.

They would have yellow and orange hair with many different colors of eyes. Maybe an uncle or aunt would have his shade of blue.

“I’ll find my family, believe it,” Naruto whispered to himself.

* * *

That night, he slipped into the street, careful to avoid detection.

He wouldn’t be able to look for Uzumaki files with a broken leg and bruised ribs.

Naruto reluctantly left behind his orange jumpsuit with all its wonderful colors. He didn’t have many other clothes, wearing a baggy donated shirt and shorts ill-suited for the chill.

He saw Grandpa leaving his house at around eleven, so he quickly crept in, making sure the man wouldn’t notice when he returned from his errand.

He tried climbing towards the window, but the stone crumbled beneath his fingers. He then attempted to use chakra to climb up. He was pretty bad and still had to use hand holds to pause every minute or two. It was more than an average not-clan kid could do, but if they hadn’t wanted him learning, then they shouldn’t have forced him to adapt.

Naruto finally heaved himself over the window-sill and slumped down on the floor from exertion. After he regained some energy, he shot to his feet with a smile.

He looked all around the tower, or the places that the guards weren’t watching, and found a room with a lot of drawers.

Naruto quickly leafed through them, frowning when some didn’t open. The next drawer was over his head, so tall he could barely reach it.

The last files had all the P-S names, so this section would have U.

Uzumaki.

Naruto tugged at the handle, straining to get the right angle.

It didn’t open.

Frustrated, he rattled the files and let out a growl. With a suppressed scream, Naruto shoved the cabinet.

It clattered and teetered for a split second before tumbling down. Squeaking, he dove out of the way.

He glanced behind him. With the crash from the drawers, someone was bound to investigate. Even though security had been lax and jōnin more often than not were chosen for more difficult missions, any decent ninja would have heard it.

Naruto peered at the fallen shelf. The seal applied had been put on at least a dozen years ago, and the fall broke it. Without the seal, the papers exploded out onto the floor in haphazard piles.

He rushed to shuffle through them, going through paper after paper.

“Uzumaki, Uzumaki, Uzumaki,” he muttered, looking for his name on the files.

Naruto’s eyes widened as they caught on the name _‘Uzumaki Kushina.’_

He gathered up the stack of papers below the one with her name on it and the box next to it as footsteps began wandering up to the door.

He jumped out the window and rolled to avoid the impact. A few sheets escaped his hold and he snatched them back.

Hopefully, they would assume the broken seal had caused the fall. It would take days, perhaps longer if the Hokage put it off, to reorganize the files and see the ones he’d stolen.

Naruto pumped a fist.

_‘Uzumaki Kushina, here I come!’_

The sun began to rise as he entered his apartment. He carefully hid his prize beneath a pile of ratty blankets and destroyed furniture in storage.

He would check it after school.

* * *

Though Naruto put off the files so he would have enough time, he barely slept on account of his excitement. He ran to school that morning, arriving before anyone else.

He gave a rushed ‘Good morning’ to Iruka, and sat down in his seat.

“Naruto, I know you feel bad about the exam, but you can be prepared,” Iruka said softly, concerned eyes looking over his student.

Naruto hummed.

Iruka took on a slightly distressed expression.

“Tell you what, I’ll take you out for ramen. You can have as much as you like.”

“No thanks, Iruka,” he murmured, his leg bouncing.

His teacher actually jerked his head back in shock.

“Naru-,” he cut himself off as more students filtered in. Iruka likely would have kept sending him worried looks throughout the class, but he had to keep running off with a _“Shikamaru, you can’t sleep during-”_ or a _“Don’t throw that at Ino when-.”_

Naruto finally let a smile cross his face as class ended. He dashed out of the room and into the cool Autumn air. As he crossed the grass, shouts and calls echoed behind him.

“Mooom, I told you not to bring that!”

“Just because you did that jutsu doesn’t mean you’re going to graduate.”

“Hey, idiot! _Dumbass_!”

Naruto kept walking.

“ _ **Naruto**_!”

He looked over his shoulder impatiently, but relaxed fractionally when he saw Sasuke.

“Where are you going, Usuratonkachi?”

Naruto tilted his head. Why would Sasuke want to know? They never talked except in the-oh.

He almost let his smile slip out. The bastard wanted to know why he wasn’t going to the forest.

The longer he didn’t answer, the tighter the Uchiha’s lips became. A small blush appeared on his face as the silence stretched.

“I need to do something with my family, loser.”

“But your family’s dead,” Sasuke blurted.

Undaunted, Naruto nodded enthusiastically. “Exactly!”

Sasuke didn’t answer for a long time, embarrassed at his lack of tact but unwilling to admit it. Then he tilted his head up and gave the blond an imperious look.

“Well you better come back. It’d get boring with no one to beat up.”

Naruto grinned at the boy and yelled, “I’ll be back, believe it!”

He ignored the brunet telling him to be quieter and bounded away happily.

* * *

_Uzumaki Kushina_

_Came to the village XXXX before the destruction of Uzushio_

_Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune_

_Married Namikaze Minato_

_Gave birth to Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto on October 10th, XXXX_

_Died with her husband in the Kyuubi Attack_

_Sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune in her son_

Of course, there was more information on the paper, from her favourite food to her jutsus, but that was the important part.  
There was a picture in the box.

Her hair was bright red like the sunset. She was smiling.

His mother was beautiful. No one would guess she had a monster inside of her.

Naruto had a monster inside him, too.

He was the giant fox that had destroyed the village. He had killed hundreds of people. He had killed his own **parents**.

No wonder they would back-hand him in dark alleyways.

No wonder no family had claimed him.

Naruto sobbed. Big, choking sobs that grabbed your throat and held. That made your whole body experience the grief you felt.

His mother had been the last Uzumaki.

The last known survivor of his homeland.

His sobs subsided into silent tears and he scrubbed them away. Naruto pushed aside the photo to gaze at the other items in the box.

Two embroidered kimonos.

A smattering of decorative hair pieces.

Stacks of photographs.

Sealing supplies.

A rolled up letter.

He picked up the letter and examined the seal. He wasn’t an expert but it looked like someone had removed the seal multiple times, then put it back.

Naruto brightened a bit. His mother probably did it. If she kept replacing it, that probably meant that she didn’t want anyone looking at it. Ever.

It would likely open for her and no one else. But since he was her son…?

Naruto carefully sent a bit of chakra into the seal, marveling as it opened.

Yes, maybe he put too much chakra in and that’s why it was smoking, but it opened!

The old paper crackled as he unrolled it. There was a large seal in the center with dozens of intricate brush strokes interlocking miniscule characters into the completed work.

The scroll from earlier had said Uzumakis specialized in seal making, and it showed. The seal was breathtaking, a masterpiece, even.

The letter was dated before the destruction of Uzushio.

_Kushina,_

  
_I know you must be devastated to be taken away from your home and all that you know to be the next jinchūriki. But you must push forward like I have pushed forward. Survive like I have survived. Don’t let anger or fear guide your actions. This seal needs extraordinary amounts of chakra to complete, so don’t attempt on low reserves. Once you start it, you can not stop._

_Uzumaki Mito_

The first Hokage’s wife had written it!

Naruto hadn’t really thought about it until now, but he was related to Uzumaki Mito.

Eager to test out her work, Naruto shoved all the chakra he could spare into the seal. Each of the lines slowly lit up, as if it were a tank that needed filling. He strained as the glowing stretched towards the top, already sensing he was depleting his reserves faster.

Naruto leaned forward, his mother’s box still set on his lap. His eyes were wide and mouth open as the seal finally completed, encasing him in a red glow.

It seemed otherworldly in his dark apartment.

It gradually shone brighter, before extinguishing in a quick flash of light.

When it cleared, all that was left was rustling sheets of paper swirling around where Naruto had once been.


	2. Uzushiogakure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finds the village of Uzushio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't decided on a posting schedule, but probably not longer than every two weeks, and that's stretching it. I hope you enjoy!

Naruto gasped when he landed. Rocks and wreckage scraping his legs.

He gazed up to find crushed homes and buildings, their malformed windows glaring out at him. Broken glass littered the ground, dirt and boulders piled up haphazardly. It went on for miles.

All throughout the destruction wove newly grown foliage. Bushes creeping around the edges of his vision and trees ripping apart the structures still standing.

Naruto, determined, attempted to climb one of the dirt walls. Even as the dirt crumbled, he tried to leap higher. He allowed himself to tumble down with a grumble.

He tried four more times before he stood on top.

In every direction there were more mountains of debris. There were no landmarks or people, and Naruto kicked the edge of the wall in frustration.

The dirt crumbled again under his feet, and the boy stumbled before letting himself fall.

Naruto didn’t get up from where he lay on the ground.

“This isn’t cool!” he yelled into the sky.

After he gathered enough motivation, he quickly attempted to cover land again.

He may have no idea where he was, but he wasn’t going to let himself die. He needed food and shelter.

Naruto eventually got to a point where there were less walls and more inconvenient piles.

However, he had run and jumped and climbed all day without water. He paused, catching his breath and trying to stop the ground from swimming. He shook his head to clear it and continued forward.

Evening was descending, and Naruto began looking for a place to sleep. With nature creeping into the destroyed city, bears and other animals might be roving around.

When he spotted a fire, he immediately ran towards it. If it was just a fire: warmth! If it was a person: warmth AND answers!

It was a win-win for everybody.

Naruto struggled to cross at the pace he tried to, but stumbled closer nevertheless.

One fire became three, and hope bloomed.

There could be another hidden village!

He lunged towards the hut-like structure, and the people gathered around immediately snapped into a fighting position.

He must look like a nightmare with his torn-up and muddied bright orange jumpsuit, as well as sticks in his hair.

Naruto saw that the man closest to him wore his bright red hair in a low ponytail. Short strands framed the edge of his face. Even with the harsh, wary expression, his face looked as if he could smile like Kushina.

The last thing he remembered was slurring, “You look like my mom,” before collapsing in the arms of the nearest shinobi.

* * *

Naruto drifted into consciousness, becoming aware of the low murmur of wind outside.

He attempted to open his eyes and immediately blinked, the crusty edges of his eyes making it difficult.

No bright lights assaulted his vision, meaning he wasn’t in a hospital or other brightly lit place. A ray of sun lightly glowed in the room, making it a warm yellow color, like the first edge of morning spun into gold.

“You need to drink, mister,” a young girl whispered.

Naruto shifted in surprise and tried to sit up. He hissed in pain. At the noise, the girl sitting next to him jumped up to help.

She had red hair, choppily cut short enough to not need a hair tie. While the girl seemed about ten years old, she was obviously malnourished.

“You’re dehydrated and need food, you must drink,” she urged again.

After gulping down a few mouthfuls of water, he tried to talk. Several unintelligible noises escaped his throat before he croaked out, “I thought girls liked their hair long.”

Great, Naruto.

So eloquent.

So sexist.

She furrowed her brows. “Aren’t you an U’maki?”

Naruto scratched his whisker marks nervously. “Yeah?”

“Then you should know why we cut our hair.”

“Explain it to me, again? I’m still recovering. I could have brain damage, ya’ know.”

She let out the most put upon sigh he ever had the (dis)pleasure of witnessing.

“Uzushio was destroyed a lotta years ago, and that was basically a war. And the island hasn’t been rebuilt yet, so we’re still kinda’ in mourning as well as war, since people are hunting down people from out island. So that’s doubly a reason to cut our hair. Usually it’s only the adults, but now kids are encouraged to cut their hair at ten.”

“In war and mourning, huh?” Naruto mused.

“Uh huh, and we never ever cut our hair again except for big reasons.”

He smiled, a bit out of his depth. “Thank you, er..”

“Saki,” she beamed.

“Hope. That’s a little obvious, don’t cha think?”

“I was the first baby born after Uzushio was wrecked.”

“Oh.”

They sat in silence. Naruto opened his mouth again, just to clear the air, but a short woman with waist-length hair bustled in.

“Oh good, you’re awake,” she nodded decisively. “I’ll tell everyone who wants to know.”

“What about food?” he called. The woman halted in her exit, and she looked as if she were actually pondering it.

Naruto’s heart lifted.

“No.”

He deflated.

“You can’t just not feed me, ya’ know.”

She gave him a stern look. “Oh I know. But we also want to know why a strange person with blond hair appeared on _our_ island and stumbled into _our_ village.” Naruto paused, considering.

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense.” The woman looked both confused and amused.

“ _You_ , my dear, are a strange boy.”

With that, she turned and strode out the door of the small building.

He looked at Saki. She shrugged.

Not even ten minutes later, a group of almost all red-haired men and women crowded into the hut he was in.

Naruto, now fully awake, sat up on the bed and stared at them. He had time to think about all that had happened yesterday and looked to the man in front.

He was older, his hair looking like white shot through with red rather than the other way around.

Naruto gazed up with wide eyes and whispered. “I thought everyone except my mom died in the Uzushio attack.”

Everyone seemed to become solemn at the mention of their island’s destruction.

“Nothing can be destroyed completely,” the old man said, in a slow, crackling voice. “All those fleeing Uzushio were hunted, so some returned. We can rebuild our island secretly, and no one will be able to stop us once we grow large enough. Our sealing and large reserves still remain.”

Naruto straightened, slapping a hand down on his mattress. “But-but everything was destroyed! You can’t live here!”

A young woman regarded him with cold eyes.

“We use the natural resources like our ancestors did. We’ve created new traditions to replace the old ones.”

Saki peered out from where she had hidden behind a woman, presumably her mother.

“Your mom was an Uzumaki?” At the mention of his mother, Naruto smiled.

“Yeah! She was super cool! She had this bright red hair and purple eyes and...” he trailed off as he realized that was all he knew about his mother.

Assuming that his stop was because she died, some of the room softened. A kindly man in his 40s gave him a look that reminded him of Iruka.

“What was her name?”

“Uzumaki Kushina.”

Heads snapped up and the woman from earlier actually did a double take.

“You’re the son of the jinchūriki!?”

Naruto shrunk into himself, covering the seal on his stomach with his hand.

“Yeah,” he said, voice small. “The Kyuubi killed her. I killed her.”

“Out everyone. We need to talk,” the old man pronounced, ushering the group out the door.

Alone, Naruto could hear their voices through the wall.

“How do we know he’s telling the truth?”

“Why else would he be here? He’s a gift from the ocean.”

“Or he could’ve been a scout who doesn’t know how to react to actually finding something.“

“He’s a kid!”

The discussion went around in circles, and Naruto tuned them out. He wasn’t crying. He wouldn’t let himself cry.

The wood creaked as a tall, dignified woman entered the hut.

“Where did you come from, little wave,” she said softly.

“Konoha, where my mother was sent,” he spoke seriously. “I found a seal in her things and tried it. I was sent here.”

She nodded and left, thick braid swinging.

And Naruto was alone again.

He awoke an hour later, not having realized he had fallen asleep.

Saki was again by his bedside and coaxed him up and out of bed. It was midday when he stepped outside, and Naruto stopped to take in the small group.

Since they were rebuilding from nothing, he could see the whole village.

They had small huts, no heating or air conditioning anywhere.

Naruto furrowed his brow, realizing they would have to build all of their technology themselves. None were pre-made and trade was nonexistent.

He looked down to see Saki tugging his hand forward impatiently.

“Where are we even going?” He groaned.

“You’re invited for lunch, so you have to wear the robes.”

Before he could ask what the robes were, she shoved him into a different room with a mirror.

“Change into those.”

In the middle of a shelf was a delicately made kimono. Its blue swirls traveled from his chest, outward. Light and dark blue blended together seamlessly, imitating ripples as embroidered green leaves landed on the water’s surface.

As Naruto peered closer, he realized some patches were not as blended as others, or the blue was slightly lighter than the color surrounding it.

The kimono must’ve been saved from the destruction and repaired, but not by the person who first sewed it.

It was still gorgeous, only people looking for discrepancies would’ve found them.

Naruto hurriedly rinsed himself off and changed into the clothes, putting in a small hair clip to keep his bangs out of his eyes.

He glanced at his reflection, his hair missing the braids that all Uzumakis sported. Naruto wasn’t sure if it would be disrespectful to not wear them.

“Um Saki? Can you braid my hair?”

The young girl entered the room, but shook her head.

“You shouldn’t let anyone who isn’t super special to you braid your hair.”

“Is that tradition?” Saki nodded.

“Your hair is an extension of your spirit and is sacred. You shouldn’t let a stranger touch it.”

“Ah,” Naruto nodded. That did make sense, now that he thought about it.

Saki exited the room and left him to stare at his reflection.

He came out of the building a few minutes later, and she waved from a large table under a tent.

Naruto darted over to her and the adults, noticing how they all stopped talking as he approached.

“Boy, we have-”

“My name’s Naruto,” he interrupted.

“Yes, of course. We’ve decided to let you into the village, boy.”

“But what about Konoha,” Naruto worried.

The old man from before glanced up and down the jinchūriki. “We have no idea how to get you back there. At least until you get your strength back and have all the skills to travel back on foot, you are welcome here, son of Kushina.”

Naruto rocked on his feet happily at the moniker, though still disappointed about not returning to Konoha. “Hell yeah! I’ll be the best ninja the village has ever seen by the time I get back!”

With that, he began loading food onto his plate. The old man, Uzumaki Kenshin, watched with curiosity.

The dignified woman from before had a smile twitching at her lips. “He is taking this suspiciously well. He will be treated as a jinchūriki should, though.”

“I remember when Kushina went away, she was such a bright soul. It’s a shame she’s no longer around,” Kenshin mused.

Naruto was on the other side of the table by now, eating everything he could find.

“I never thought her son could be the key to our survival.”

* * *

That night, when Iruka came to check on Naruto, worried after he’d missed class, he found nothing. He searched the apartment and Ichiraku’s, even asked classmates and shop owners. But Naruto had simply vanished.

In the apartment, Iruka had seen the files on Uzumaki Kushina and panicked.

Naruto had _stolen_ files. Even worse, he likely felt betrayed by the evidence there. Naruto would be punished, Iruka knew this. He would be punished for something as simple as wanting to know who his parents were.

So Iruka took the files and hid them in his bedroom, surrounded by traps.

He then reported Naruto’s absence to the Hokage.

He walked back from the tower.

He entered his home.

Iruka dropped his head in his hands. Naruto could be anywhere, he could be dead.

Maybe if he had just asked more questions about where he was going, or what was on his mind, then he would be safe.

* * *

Sasuke kicked a rock into the stream. Naruto still wasn’t back after several days. His _‘family business’_ must be taking longer than he first thought.

Iruka would sometimes look at Naruto’s seat weird, like it hurt to see.

But Naruto would come back.

The only piece of normalcy in his life would come back.

He had to.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen rubbed his temples. First, the files on Uzumaki Kushina were stolen, and the jinchūriki went missing.

They had to be connected. But how?

He cursed. _Bounty hunters._

Everyone from Uzushio was being hunted down, their heads in demand for unreasonable sums of money. The mysterious perpetrator probably searched the files for any Uzumaki or clans from the island, finding only two.

With Kushina dead, the only one they could get money for would be Naruto.

He didn’t look like an Uzumaki with his blond hair, but his enormous chakra reserves and the Kyuubi in him would be proof enough.

The boy was as good as dead.

It might be better than his future in the village anyway.

The Hokage did feel for Naruto, but apathy guided his decisions.

“Hound, you’re in charge of the arrangements for Uzumaki Naruto.”

The ANBU appeared in a blink, gazing at Hiruzen blankly.

“What arrangements, sir?”

“The funeral arrangements.”

The Hokage stared at him, knowing that Kakashi would process it eventually. After the silence rested between them for a while, Hiruzen saw the exact moment when he realized.

The shinobi sucked in a breath. “No. _No_ ,” he gasped, clawing at his mask for air.

Hiruzen exhaled smoke from his pipe dispassionately as he eyed the man.

“Dismissed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the ideas of the Uzumaki were inspired by Native American beliefs. They have an extremely rich and wonderful culture, and I encourage you all to research it and donate to support natives. 
> 
> While it may seem like the Hokage rushed to conclusions, I thought it best to only write about when he came to the final conclusion. He also seems like that type person who sticks to an idea no matter how much evidence points otherwise, so he's sticking with that.


	3. Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto grows up in Uzushio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the way this is written isn't going to be how all the chapters, or even a couple of them, are. I just wanted time to pass to get where my story is going, so this chapter is unique.

At thirteen, the people in the village finally trusted him enough to start teaching him about the hidden techniques of Uzushio.

They had embraced him in the tight knit community and wanted to keep all of the island’s culture alive. There were less than one hundred fifty survivors still on the island, all taking on the surname Uzumaki, even if they weren’t originally.

Naruto was able to learn how to create chains out of his chakra, his large reserves helping him with using them as a barrier, too. He was allowed to learn the hand motions for the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, but it was too dangerous to actually try.

* * *

“Come on Mr. Uzumaki Head! I’m not going to kill someone!”

Kenshin rubbed his forehead. “No, you’re only going to completely seal their soul so they can’t move their physical body.”

Naruto pouted.

* * *

The blond quickly learned that using a mild Intoxication Seal was the best way to cause chaos.

The destruction of the village was twenty three years ago, meaning the youngest adult in the village was twenty four (born right before the fall) and the oldest kid (Saki) was ten.

With Naruto’s joining of the village, he became the ring leader for all the younger kids.

Those in the street would scoff and smile as the jinchūriki would race down the street with a posse of two or three young children, fleeing from a furious victim.

Kenshin called Naruto up to the largest house in the village, sitting behind a rather impressive desk for having no resources.

“So, you’ve probably heard the village talking about why I’ve called you here.”

The boy remained silent.

“I just want to let you know that this is because of your actions and-”

“I’m sorry,” he blubbered, already in tears. “I-I know I’m n-not suppos-posed to play p-pranks wh-while they’re w-working, but I d-don’t wanna g-go,” Naruto wailed, barely able to speak through his sobs.

Kenshin stared in shock before attempting to comfort the boy. “Uh...I’m not saying you have to go,” he spoke, letting it end in a question.

Naruto peered up with watery eyes. “Really?”

Kenshin nodded quickly. “I was asking if you wanted to stay. Of course you can go back to your village whenever you want, but the offer is open.”

Naruto gaped.

Konoha was his home, but Uzushio was nice. He hadn’t been hit once when he was here.

Their policies of monsters and filth must be more tolerant.

Naruto still leaped to hug the elder, nearly knocking him off his feet.

“I wanna stay Mr. Clan Head!”

That evening, Naruto cut his hair.

Not only was it a new chapter in his life, but he was part of the clan now, and above ten years old.

All of the village piled sticks up in a massive bonfire and threw a celebration. Every member with longer hair braided it more intricately than usually.

A few played bone flutes as others danced with bells on their clothing.

Mailin, the woman who called him little wave, broke out the bit of wine they’d managed to produce. It wasn’t well-made, but no one cared.

They’d retrieved his mother’s box from where he’d appeared, allowing Naruto to wear her kimono.

He laughed, lifting one of the younger children above his head.

He watched sparks from the fire rise as logs shifted.

He joined the older adults in trying to recreate a traditional Uzushio dance from their sparse memories.

Naruto stared up at the stars as they started to fade, and thought, _‘I’m happy here.’_

* * *

At fourteen, Uzumaki Naruto decided he didn’t want to be Hokage.

He wanted to be a Seals Master. He inked a seal on an earring about the size of a quarter, discarding dozens until he finally got one right.

His bright hair fell to about his shoulders, allowing him to braid it when he wanted.

Sometimes, he would let Mailin weave half a dozen of them into one final braid, reveling in her gentle fingers in his hair.

Her wife, Kazumi, would sit in front of him while she worked, telling him of the glistening cities Mailin would run through when she was young.

Kazumi wasn’t from Uzushio, she'd immigrated to marry Mailin.

Kenshin was adamant that their numbers not dwindle, so citizens were allowed out to bring in new blood. They could marry and return, or simply offer refuge to a lost orphan in return for their services.

Naruto had asked once why two women were allowed to marry.

Mailin’s hands had stopped carding through his hair briefly before resuming.

“When a whole culture is destroyed, do you really have a reason to deny people happiness?”

Naruto didn’t.

When he talked to the couple, Naruto would notice how his yellow hair would stand out in a sea of red, no matter how he braided it.

He placed seashells in it to represent the land, and salt to represent the sea.

Everybody placed salt in their hair to increase its volume and mimic sea foam, but he hated how it was barely visible in his lighter strands.

As Naruto slipped the earring in, his hair turned bright red, the exact shade as Mailin’s.

He looked into the mirror and admired it. He was the spitting image of Kushina.

Naruto sucked in a breath, both overjoyed and sad.

He rushed to the women’s house and knocked on the door.

Kazumi answered with furrowed brows before blinking rapidly. “Naruto? Why’d you dye your hair?”

“Can I come in?”

“Of course, I’ll get Mailin.”

They both stared at him, glancing at his hair, then away.

Kazumi would try to raise the topic before Mailin shot her a look.

“I want to feel more connected to Uzushio,” Naruto whispered, fingering his hair. “Everyone has red hair but me. Everyone’s a real Uzumaki but me. Besides, I look more like my mom.”

Kazumi spluttered, “That’s ridiculous! Who told you that? I’ll-”

Mailin calmed her with a gentle hand on her arm. “It’s perfectly within your rights to change your hair color. In fact, I’ll encourage it if you want to feel closer to your ancestors.”

Kazumi opened her mouth.

“ _However_ ,” Mailin continued over her, ”you are not only your mother’s son and an Uzumaki, but a Namikaze.”

Naruto frowned. “Well, I don’t want to choose one over the other.”

Mailin smiled softly. “Then don’t. Wear your hair blond when you feel like it and wear your hair red when you feel like it.”

Naruto hugged her for that.

He left their house with a smile and bright crimson Uzumaki hair.

* * *

At fifteen, he screamed his throat raw.

Naruto had wanted experience in the field.

Uzushio was under the radar and didn’t take any missions, but Naruto still wanted to fight.

Kenshin said he could go to the Land of Fire across the strip of ocean between them, he could find work for a shinobi.

With blond hair and known as a Namikaze, Naruto did find work.

Protecting merchants from bandits and the like cost him. His hesitancy to kill resulted in injuries and lost him quite a few clients, but Naruto carried on.

He tried the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, and only messed up seven times until he got it.

On one of his missions, he befriended a small boy. His parents were part of an influential clan, traveling to meet about selling their top-notch products.

They stopped for the night, the family sleeping in the carriage.

A group of shinobi were hired to kill them, by those who would suffer by the deal going through.

One of them was stronger than would usually be hired for the job, meaning he had a personal grudge. While Naruto fought the other soldiers, using Uzumaki techniques, their secret weapon snuck around to the son.

He completely pulverized the boy’s leg.

And Naruto snapped.

His teeth lengthened and eyes turned red.

The shinobi was nothing but a splatter of blood.

The family gave him the money.

They couldn’t get out of his sight fast enough. Naruto couldn’t get the looks they gave him out of his head.

He traveled back to Uzushio.

_Repulsive._

_Monstrous._

* * *

At sixteen, he and the Kyuubi came to an agreement.

They talked after the incident in the Land of Fire.

Naruto learned his name was Kurama.

Kurama would show him visions of his mother. He didn’t stop his tears as she ran and laughed with all the vigour of youth.

Naruto and Kurama became friends, of some sort.

The boy would let the demon out to play sometimes if he promised to not hurt anyone, and the Kyuubi didn’t fight on lending him chakra.

The Uzumaki thought the jinchūriki deserved honor, not disrespect.

Not even from the jinchūriki himself.

Kazumi threw a fit when she heard him say something self-deprecating. She’d drag him onto her matted floor and put his earring in.

Mailin knew better than to throw her off her rhythm, and merely handed her wife hair ties while she twisted Naruto’s hair into dozens of tiny braids. When she was done, she led the boy to the mirror.

“You know what I see?” She said strongly. “I see a beautiful, powerful young man. I see someone who has earned all his braids.”

Naruto groaned. “Kazumi!”

She continued with even more intensity.

“Your clothes, your hair color, your braids all show you are part of the Uzumaki culture. A culture that says we should cherish ourselves and others. You have value, Naruto.”

“I get it!” Kazumi nodded curtly. “Good. I’m not afraid to say it again.”

* * *

He was a bit ashamed to admit it, but he hadn’t thought of Sasuke often.

Naruto didn’t remember much, to be honest, just flashes of an imperious boy sitting on a log five feet to his right. He knew who Sasuke was on paper.

The last Uchiha.

His family tragically murdered.

But his actual personality?

Nope.

_“Do you know why he killed them?” The boy with midnight hair asked, staring down at the creek._

_Next, the boy was fighting. Punching and kicking him, but not beating him down. It was a spar of some sort._

_The pale boy roared._

_“Well? DO YOU?”_

_Naruto didn’t speak, merely renewing his efforts._

_Sasuke, his hair in his eyes, sped up in a flurry of punches._

_“Why, why, why, WHY, WHY, WHY!?” His anger transformed into tears, ending with him wracked with sobs._

_Naruto didn’t have an answer._

_He hugged the boy in his arms._

_Sasuke seemed so fragile like this._

_“I don’t know why he killed them,” he whispered, clutching the Uchiha tighter._

Naruto awoke with his dream still lingering in his mind.

The longer it sat there, the more he felt it wasn’t a dream at all.

* * *

At seventeen, Uzumaki Naruto was a capable shinobi who had mastered many weapons, as well as Uzushio hidden techniques.

He could reach into himself and work with Kurama to save others and become even more powerful.

So why was this so hard?

“So. Auntie Kazumi.”

Kazumi narrowed her eyes. “You only call me that when you want to butter me up, otherwise it’s just Kazumi.”

Naruto shifted. “Well, you see, I may have a teensy-tiny little thing to tell you.”

“Did you break Mai’s vase? She’s going to kill you, she worked on it for months to try and replicate an old one from before.”

“No! No, of course not,” he rushed to reassure her. “I just maybe..am bisexual? Just a little bit?”

“And you were nervous because…,” Kazumi made a _‘continue’_ motion with her hand.

Naruto squeaked out, "I wasn’t sure you'd accept me?”

She took a deep breath in, and let it out slowly.

“Naruto, love, little wave, I know it can be hard for you sometimes, but please think it through.”

She paused, letting her words sink in.

“I am a woman married to another woman,” Kazumi said slowly. “You were worried that I, a bisexual, would reject you for being bisexual.”

Naruto threw his head back on the chair. “It sounds stupid if you put it like that.”

He was beyond embarrassed, but Kazumi smiled at him.

“You heard Hato from down the street came back, yeah? His new wife is a cook, so we can eat at her restaurant and tell Mailin.”

Naruto hugged her so tight she couldn’t breathe.

“Thanks Kazumi! I’ll remember you when I’m famous!”

She ruffled his hair affectionately. “You better, brat.”

At seventeen, Uzumaki Naruto also realized that as much Uzushio blood ran in his veins, an equal amount of Namikaze blood ran there, too.

Even as he wore cargo pants and mesh under his orange shirt, both embroidered with the island’s symbol, he knew nothing of his father.

He was the fourth Hokage.

He’d died in the nine-tails attack.

But he wanted to know more.

* * *

Kakashi was twenty seven when Naruto died.

He’d left on a mission for months, only asking when he got back.

“How? How did he die right under our noses?”

The Hokage gave him a tolerant look.

“The destruction of Uzushio was because of fear. Fear that they would become too strong. Every escapee was a risk that they would rise to power again.”

He looked straight into Kakashi.

“Every. Single. One.”

Almost no one attended the funeral.

Almost no one even noticed he was gone.

He wasn’t allowed to see the body.

Hiruzen said it was unsalvageable.

Too twisted to even know it was Naruto.

They stood in the cloudy night, staring at nothing.

Naruto’s teacher leaned on him as he cried.

Kakashi let him.

He didn’t expect the Uchiha to be at the funeral.

Maybe that’s why no one was able to stop him from looking into the coffin.

Sasuke retched for over ten minutes, tears leaking down his face.

They were all sent home in the end.

The raven haired boy dismissed like seeing his family killed wasn’t traumatic.

Like he wouldn’t have lasting scars from seeing the next person he got attached to brutalized and silent.

Kakashi almost wished he’d seen the body.

Just so he would know how Minato’s son died.

Know if the mutilation came before or after death.

If he suffered for hours, or was ended quick.

* * *

Sasuke was fourteen years old.

He got his second stage sharingan while fighting Orochimaru.

Sasuke was fifteen when he abandoned the village.

Kakashi brought him back.

He never stopped thinking about his missing best friend.

Missing, because he had opened that coffin.

Looked at the mangled body of a young boy and stared into glassy brown eyes.

They weren’t blue as the sky and alight with laughter, they were rich as the earth and dead like a fish.

No one would believe it.

But Sasuke knew.

Naruto was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this chapter, mostly because the actual plot is starting. Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed it?


	4. Konoha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto decides to return to Konoha, and Sasuke as he grows up without his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay enjoy reading, my dudes
> 
> Warning: implied sexual assault, really minor, it's acually more like implied threats of sexual assault and is only three sentences

“I think I want to go back to Konoha,” Naruto said.

“That’s cool,” responded Saki, “but I’m fifteen.”

Naruto sighed and flopped down in the grass, careful not to stain his haori. 

It was his mother's, a simple white with small red whirlpools decorating it. They were sparser on his back, multiplying as they reached the bottom of the sleeves and the jacket itself.

They finally managed an area clear of debris to grow grass, and anyone under twenty five in the village was taking advantage.

“I’m practicing for Mailin! She’d kill me if she heard I went back to the place that reviled me without telling her.”

“Damn right I would.”

“Mai!” Naruto sprung up. “I swear I was going to!”

“Shush, I knew you were.” Mailin glanced at Saki, who gave her a small salute before scampering off.

The woman sat down, managing to make impending grass stains look graceful.

“You remember what I said years ago?”

Naruto nodded. “I am as much a Namikaze as an Uzumaki.”

Mailin smiled, smoothing down her skirt.

As a civilian, she wore the long skirts and dangly jewelry she loved.

On the other hand, Kazumi was a kunoichi. Therefore, she was always decked out in weapons and armor.

They were two completely different people with different purposes, but they just made sense.

“I know I can’t stop you, even if I wanted to,” Mailin exhaled. “But please, be careful.”

“I’m always careful, ya’ know.”

She closed her eyes. “I mean it, Naruto. You don’t know what conclusions they drew. You could be labeled a deserter, killed on sight.”

“Or,” he countered, “no one even noticed, and I can just slip back in.”

“What about that teacher you talked so fondly about? I’m sure he didn’t notice you were gone, not even marking you absent in attendance."

She looked smug as he said nothing, then sobered.

"Since you’re the jinchūriki, there might be a cover story. You need to be prepared, little wave.”

* * *

He decided to tell Kazumi before Kenshin.

She deserved at least that much.

“If Mai approves, I’m good,” she proclaimed. “But use one of your fancy seal things to contact me if they even look at you the wrong way.”

She pointed a spoon at him, sauce dripping off the end as she cooked.

“I’m not afraid to rip out their ribcage, turn it inside out, and put it back again.”

Mailin blinked rapidly.

“That was oddly specific, darling.”

Naruto interrupted them, loudly complaining, “It’s not a _‘seal thing’_! I have a seal on my person that corresponds with one on your person. If one or the other puts chakra into one, then the other glows. It’s simple!”

Kazumi scoffed. “I’m sorry, all I heard was _‘blah blah nerdy stuff blah blah seals’_.”

Mailin laughed. It was loud and obnoxious, so she rarely let it out.

At the sound, Naruto and Kazumi turned to her with matching grins.

“Did I just hear what I thought I did, Naruto?”

“I think you did,” he smiled.

Mailin protested, “No, of course you didn’t!”

“The dignified Mailin-” _“You didn’t hear a thing-”_ “-snorting through her nose-” _“Lies, I tell you-”_ “-like a commoner.” _“Shut. up.”_

Mailin delicately slapped her wife before striding off.

“Fetch me when you decide to tell Kenshin.”

Kazumi’s smile still stretched her face.

“Hah. Fetch. She’s adorable when she’s trying to sound noble.”

Kenshin’s hair was now fully white from the years of stress, but they had paid off. More huts had been built and they learned how to make new products, selling them anonymously at markets.

With new money, Uzushio developed a basic economy. The population nearly doubled in size, three hundred individuals now residing there. Many were brought in from outside, having no one to tell even if they did decide to leave. They, in turn, married and produced children, and the fear of interbreeding abated.

Kenshin agreed to let him leave for Konoha. “You can travel the globe or stay in your old village, you can do whatever you want with your freedom.”

He smiled, wrinkles folding as he did. “But don’t forget to visit.”

The village decided to throw a celebration, spending the day before he left decorating the streets.

Strings of lanterns were strung across roofs and tied to trees, waiting to be lit. Colorful paper flowers were folded in every household, prepared to be thrown in the streets. The two shops with festival clothing were sold out, no one having outfits on such short notice.

All morning was spent on hair styles, Mailin’s up in two buns with braids throughout.

Some were marvels, with each braid twisted into one crown on their head, others simply two braids with seashells on each strand. Kazumi did his makeup, dark eyeliner bringing out his blue eyes.

Naruto wore his earring, red hair matching accents on his outfit.

She made his whisker marks and sharp jawline stand out with artful shading, spending an unreasonable amount of time getting it right. Naruto didn’t like fighting with his long hair and cut it more often than others, but kept it long enough to touch past his shoulder blades.

He let it down, two thicker braids at the front drawing back to create a crown. Tiny braids wove into the rest that was unstyled, revealing some beneath every time Naruto turned his head.

Kazumi looked close to tears, choking out compliments.

“My baby boy, all grown up and leaving us,” she lamented.

Mailin handed her a handkerchief.

“You look wonderful,” Mai nodded. She looked at him coldly, but with underlying warmth. It reminded Naruto of Sasuke, and he smiled sadly.

His best friend was one of several reasons he was going to Konoha, but he had no plan other than to show up. He would decide what to do when he got there.

As evening fell, Kazumi pulled Naruto and Mailin out into the streets. She lit the lanterns with chakra overhead, the system designed to let people know how many were celebrating and when they started.

Naruto could tell Kurama was looking through his eyes, but he let him.

Almost every outfit would be inspired by Uzushio. Whirlpools and ponds in shades of blue, or their lost city shining in the sunset.

Naruto’s, however, was mainly orange. Mailin had commissioned it when he was fifteen, as soon as someone talented in the art moved to the island.

Below the waist was a sparkling ocean, even showing a small Uzushio in the water. Above his waist was the sunset, mostly different shades of orange. The edges faded to dark red as they continued, and brightened to a pale yellow as it neared his stomach. The sun was shown right where his seal was, and the maker wove the seals pattern into the sun. It wasn’t the actual seal (finer details left out), but it showcased Naruto’s status as jinchūriki.

When he almost refused to wear it, Mailin told him sternly, “Being the holder of the Kyuubi protects us. You hold the legacy of your mother, you carry the legacy of Uzumaki Mito, you are the legacy of Uzushiogakure."

She smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "That legacy is heavy, and it may seem like a burden at some times. But what do we do when life weighs too heavy on our shoulders?”

Naruto stood up straighter and looked her in the eye.

“We fix our posture and say, ‘Is that all you got?'”

* * *

The sky darkened and the influx of people in the streets increased.

Naruto went around hugging people, saying goodbyes and promising to write. He swore he danced with half the village that night.

Sometimes his hair was as red as a mountain rose, other times yellower than a daffodil.

But every time, his eyes were as blue as the ocean. Swirling tides danced there, seeming like two whirlpools for which the city was named.

Mailin and Kazumi watched him dance, moving with energy that never seemed to fade.

In the morning, he would leave. Pack up all his sealing materials and weapons, his clothes and possessions.

It wasn’t fair for them to want him to stay. Naruto left for money and came back before, so he would learn about his father and come back.

It was certain he would return.

The only mystery was when.

After months of researching his father, or decades later after marrying and having five kids.

Coming back to tell them he was staying in Konoha, or coming back in a coffin drenched in blood.

It was a toss-up.

Mailin had confidence he would survive. “He’s trained for years with Uzumaki’s best, ventured out into the world and would still go back in,” she said.

But Kazumi remembered more blood than her wife.

Mailin was young when her city was destroyed, only nine. But Kazumi had married and traveled to Uzushio in her late twenties. Up until then, the deaths of many were carved into her brain.

The screams kept her awake unless Mai was there to lull her to sleep.

She could only hope Naruto was strong.

That he wouldn’t take death lying down.

* * *

Kazumi hugged him fiercely that morning, Mailin a steady presence at her back.

Naruto pushed her away grumbling, “I’ll be fine, Mama.” She grinned, playing up her fussing.

“Are you sure, dear?”

He nodded quickly.

“Alright, you didn’t forget your toothbrush? Or your transportation seal? Or your underwear?” Naruto pushed back his blond hair and groaned.

“I’m leaving now. Bye.” He strode away, trying not to glance back.

“Or your hair ties? What about your kimonos?” He walked faster.

As soon as he was out of sight, Kazumi swooned onto her wife.

“He called me Mama, darling. Mama!”

Mailin looked faintly amused.

“I assumed it was meant in a derogatory way.”

Kazumi shook Mai by her shirt, “Still!”

* * *

Naruto’s travel was lonely and long.

It didn’t help that he’d insisted on walking across the water between the island and land and kept getting distracted by the fish underneath him.

At every inn, he would wriggle with glee at the thought of finding out more about his family and meeting those who knew him.

Naruto got strange looks, but Konoha had conditioned him well.

He could barely sleep for the excitement that plagued him.

As he’d approached the village, he began taking turns that he didn’t remember knowing about. All Naruto would recall were flashes of Iruka leading a group of children on a field trip outside the village.

He turned a corner and looked up, Konoha’s gates looming above him.

* * *

Sasuke was thirteen when his best friend was declared dead.

His only friend was dead, and no one noticed.

There were a total of six people at the funeral.

Two were the Hokage and his ANBU guard.

The man who owned the ramen shop stood in the back.

Iruka leaned against a man with silver hair.

The brunet’s face was streaked with tears, but the other man was as still as stone.

It was only a few months ago he’d sat by the stream with Naruto, taunting him.

So he’d looked.

The first thing he saw was a concave in the chest.

The right leg was twisted around multiple times.

The top of his head was destroyed, blood crusted on his face.

In fact, the entire carcass was covered in it.

Sasuke could just barely see bulging brown eyes.

The ANBU pulled him away from the coffin.

He heaved and gagged in front of it.

The other attendees looked on in silence.

Sasuke got his team that year.

A girl with pink hair kept trying to talk to him.

A stout boy with orange hair and brown eyes smiled shyly at everyone.

Sasuke was better than them.

He could beat both with his hands behind his back.

The boy was hard to look at. His hair was orange like a carrot.

Orange like a ratty jumpsuit on a small frame.

His family had died, his first friend had gone missing.

He couldn’t disprove that he would only hurt who he grew close to. Actually, evidence seemed to point to it.

Until he found Naruto, Sasuke wouldn’t form bonds.

Until Itachi was dead, Sasuke wouldn’t have any peace.

During the chūnin exams, Orochimaru made him an offer.

The bastard had attempted to take a chunk out of his neck, but he lived.

The curse mark was removed.

Sasuke was fourteen years old.

One of his fangirls tried a little too hard to get him to like her.

She said he’d like it if he only tried it.

He’d hid in his room for a week.

Kakashi still hadn’t explained how he got his sharingan.

Or who he got it from.

Guilty until proven innocent.

His hatred festered.

At fifteen, Sasuke left Konoha.

Sakura came after him. “At least let me come with you,” she’d yelled.

He looked at her, almost sadly.

He mourned for what could have been if she had been a bit better, a bit bolder. Stepped out of the role she'd placed herself in.

Sasuke left without her.

At sixteen, Kakashi brought him back.

Sasuke was swaying on his feet, chakra depletion and injuries weighing him down. Using the third stage of his sharingan extensively had cost him.

Kakashi stood opposite him, weapons ready.

“You know I’m going to win, Sasuke. Why not surrender now?”

The boy with hair as dark as soot knew he was going to collapse. That his teacher would catch him and take him to Konoha.

Itachi was still alive.

Sasuke looked up at his teacher and let his bloodied eyes fade to black. He flashed a nearly insane smile at his teacher.

Not insane in the stereotypical way, not a bright grin while killing innocents, but rather a far away look.

Eyes seeing something not there, and a smile that isn’t meant for those present.

“Naruto wasn’t in the coffin,” he whispered, almost playfully.

A young boy dead, mourned for the violent way he died. The Hokage called him an enthusiastic child that would be missed.

Missed and cared for.

Obviously, everyone loved him enough to not verify the body.

A bigger smile crept across his face.

His exhaustion made it laughable, a cruel joke.

“Sasuke. You saw the body yourself, what do you mean?” The teacher spoke, voice cracking on _‘body’._

The boy tilted his head, not feeling totally attached to himself. He was far away, pushing through cotton to form thoughts.

“He had the bluest eyes you’d ever seen,” he mused. “I’ve never seen a pair of eyes that blue since he left after school.”

“Sasuke, what did you mean before,” Kakashi demanded, voice hard.

“I never saw those eyes again,” he continued listlessly.

“Not even when I looked in the coffin.”

Sasuke fell forward, and Kakashi rushed to catch him.

* * *

Even after Sasuke was released from T&I and unpacked in his home, he didn’t say a word.

He swept up the compound and fixed any disrepair.

Even after he was assigned ANBU guards to watch him, he didn’t say a word.

Sasuke would sit in the compound for days. Guards checked in on him, suspicious, but he would be on his bed.

Staring at nothing.

Even after his seventeenth birthday came and went, he didn’t say a word.

No celebration ensued.

He refused to see anyone.

Sasuke would stop at Naruto’s grave often.

He would stand there in the snow as Kakashi approached him.

They stared at his name in silence.

“Do you think it’s actually his body under there?” Kakashi would ask.

And Sasuke wouldn’t say a word.

But it didn’t matter.

The seed of doubt had been planted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week on: Sad Writer Tries to Incorporate Life Lessons and Fails Miserably
> 
> I'm shifting Mailin and Kazumi into a more parental role, but I'm going to create a clear division between them and Kushina. To Naruto, Kushina is his mom, so he could refer to them as mama, ma, mother, mum, etc., but not mom since he associates that with his biological parent.


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto reunites with the people he left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real quick, I forgot at the beginning, but Uchiha Obito died from his wounds after the attack on Konoha, Madara was never revived, and the Akatsuki was eventually disbanded. Sasuke didn't know where Itachi was, but spent a great deal of time terrorizing people he thought had information about his brother. Last chapter, Kakashi brought him back to Konoha, but Sasuke is pretty much a bitch about the whole thing.  
> Because Itachi wasn't found and killed, Danzo is still alive and well and bitter about the Hokage title going to Tsunade after Hiruzen's death.

Naruto, his blond hair in a bun, approached the gates and gulped nervously at the guards.

Now was an inopportune time to think of all the warnings Mailin had given him.

“State your place of origin and business in Konoha.” Naruto’s collar became unusually tight.

“No where! In fact, where I originate from doesn’t exist. There definitely aren’t people living where I came from. Well, I didn’t come from there because it doesn’t exist,” he rambled, finishing with an awkward laugh.

A guard raised an eyebrow. “Nomads?”

Latching onto the excuse, Naruto nodded seriously. “Yes, I am one of those. In fact, I am the no-est of mads.”

They eyed him for several seconds before speaking, “...and business?”

“Tourism!” He burst out. “Konoha is renowned for its...ramen.”

After several beats of silence, the one on the right looked to the other. “Seems legit.”

“Right, well, thanks guys, but I gotta go,” Naruto hurried through the gates.

Everything he passed seemed so foreign, but so familiar at the same time.

He passed every shop and building, sometimes memories popping up with them.

A mask thrown at him by a shopkeeper.

All the children except him leaving with a parent.

He did have kind of parents now, though. They would never replace his actual mom and dad, who he had only seen through memories, but Naruto saw them similarly.

Not that he’d ever say that to their faces.

Mailin and Kazumi would feel pressured to take care of him, and he didn’t want to be a burden.

Naruto stopped as he passed the academy, grinning.

“Damn, Iruka finally got the money for a new paint job,” he said to himself.

He wandered a little ways from the school, weaving through trees and brush. He splashed through a trickle of water, looking down to where he’d stepped.

Naruto followed the water, watching as the trickle became thicker, eventually turning into a creek.

Standing by the water’s edge stood a boy around his age with pitch black hair and porcelain skin. His dark blue yukata swayed in the breeze as he stared at his reflection, but Naruto could tell he was lean and muscular. He stared at the boy for much longer than necessary.

Fine. Maybe he had a type.

As he watched him a little longer, he recognized the ridiculous hairstyle.

Shit.

But it was natural that Sasuke would be there.

They’d run into each other there when Naruto was still in Konoha, so it must still be a common spot for him to visit.

At his shift, the Uchiha looked up. His eyes widened before settling back into blankness.

“I never imagined you with a bun.”

Unsure at his reaction, Naruto scoffed. “Well you’ve never seen me above age twelve, so...”

Sasuke hummed. “I suppose that’s true. I would’ve liked to see you when you grew up.”

“You’re seeing me now, though,” the jinchūriki furrowed his brows.

The other boy tilted his head consideringly. He did that a lot. “But you are merely how I imagined you would look, not how you would actually turn out.”

Scowling, Naruto cocked his hip. “You telling me you can’t tell the difference between a hallucination and the real thing, bastard?”

When Sasuke merely blinked, he punched a tree, watching the shards explode outward.

With that show of force, the brunet’s head snapped towards him.

“Take that,” Naruto smiled smugly.

The boy by the stream gaped like a fish, taking a step forward, then back.

While Sasuke was busy doing some kind of messed up square dance, Naruto was internally congratulating himself on his coolness.

Great form, powerful delivery, obvious nonchalance; it was perfect.

“I knew you weren’t dead, I _knew_ it,” the Uchiha was whispering, and the blond gave him a look.

“Why would I be dead, loser?”

At his words, Sasuke finally moved. He lunged forward and roundhouse kicked Naruto in the stomach.

“You. Absolute. Ass,” he gritted out at the coughing jinchūriki. ”We had a funeral!”

The blond caught the next kick and pulled, causing the other male to tumble. They both sprang up, covered in dirt.

Naruto threw his hands up, “Why would you even think I was dead? You obviously didn’t find a body!”

“The Hokage didn’t let us look in the coffin, but I did. I knew you weren’t dead.”

“I don’t understand the issue, then,” he pronounced, using Sasuke’s punch to propel the boy in another direction.

“Maybe because you never came back, dumbass,” he shouted, turning his fall into a somersault. “There wasn’t any difference between you being dead and you being missing. You were gone either way.”

Unfamiliar with his fighting style, Sasuke was again knocked to the ground. He twisted his legs to knock the blond off balance, and Naruto tumbled down.

The raven haired boy straddled his opponent and pressed his forearm against his throat.

The pinned boy chuckled a bit. “How was I supposed to know you had attachment issues,” he wheezed out, already tired from his day of traveling.

Despite himself, Sasuke felt an incredulous smile creep up his face. Sighing, he relaxed his posture and flopped down next to Naruto.

For a couple minutes, nothing disturbed the air except for their heavy breaths.

Sasuke shot up. “Holy shit, you’re alive.”

“I thought that was established,” Naruto panted.

The brunet rolled his eyes, “Idiot. I was kind of focused on being angry.”

Naruto sighed mournfully, “I come back from the dead, and this is the treatment I get? Is our friendship built on a lie?”

Sasuke looked so done. “We haven’t interacted in five years, there’s barely any friendship left.”

The jinchūriki was on the edge of tears as he looked at his friend(?).

“You kept track?”

“Well, yes, it was kind of traumatizing to lose your only friend at a young age,” he muttered.

“ _A_ -dorable,” the Uzumaki cooed.

Sasuke shoved his face into the dirt.

“Look at that, we’re bonding,” he crowed, muffled from the ground.

When the brunet finally let him go, he spoke, voice slightly smaller than usual. “Where did you go?”

_How was it better than Konoha? Than me?_

Naruto hesitated.

Uzushio was supposed to be a secret, but it was Sasuke.

It was strange. He didn’t know all the nitty gritty details of the shinobi, like his favorite color or what he did on weekends, but he trusted him.

It felt strange to not confess everything to him, an ease that couldn’t be replicated.

“So I may have gotten hold of an unknown seal through um...unapproved means,” Naruto paused at the Uchiha’s look. “What? It happens!”

“You stole it, didn’t you?” the brunet commented, eyebrow raised.

Suddenly serious, the blonde hissed, “She was my _mother_ , it was my _right_.”

Unphased, Sasuke nodded in understanding. “Go on.”

“I activated it and it took me to-” he cut off abruptly. “Someone’s coming.”

Irritated, Sasuke stood up, but didn't question the other’s judgement.

Kakashi darted out of the trees, looking worn. He calmed down once he spotted the brunet.

“Sasuke, you can’t keep ditching your ANBU guards, Tsunade will have your head,” he said tiredly.

The boy in question sneered, twisting his delicate features into something ugly.

“Why? So I’ll only use my sharingan when I’m told like a good little Uchiha?”

The man sighed, looking regretful. “You know that’s not it-”

“Then tell me.”

“I can’t.”

Sasuke eyed him, more pityingly than hateful now. “Of course you can’t.”

After a few seconds, he held his hands out to his former teacher with a smirk.

“Take me away, officer.”

Naruto snorted.

Kakashi, only now realizing it wasn’t just them in the clearing, turned to the other boy.

The mud-splattered blond waved enthusiastically and smiled at him.

“Hey!”

The man looked like he’d been punched in the gut, air rushing out of his lungs and expression strained.

“Minato?” He croaked, staggering a little. He reached out slightly, as if to touch the boy.

Oblivious, Naruto continued. “You knew my dad? That’s so cool! The whole reason I came back was to find out about him. I mean, I know him, but I don’t _know_ him. I gotta learn who he was outside of being Hokage, ya’ know?”

Kakashi was currently choking, looking at the Uzumaki in disbelief. He tried to speak a few times, but only air came out.

Sasuke looked away. “The whole reason, huh?”

* * *

Naruto shifted in the Hokage’s office, beyond confused.

As soon as Kakashi had regained his bodily functions, he’d ushered the blond into the tower and the office.

“The Hokage knew your father,” he’d encouraged, coaxing his teacher’s son forward.

Naruto had been enthused, but had no idea what to do now.

The woman-Tsunade?-had been staring at him for an awkward amount of time. Her eyes roved over him, taking in every detail.

“Oh,” she breathed, ”You’re a carbon copy of your father.” Tsunade came around her desk, never taking her gaze off him.

She looked over him, reaching a hand to hover over his cheek.

“Uh, you summoned me?”

The Hokage snatched her hand back.

“Oh yes, of course.” She backed away, still sending him strange glances. The shinobi who came to retrieve Sasuke stood impassively to her right.

Unfortunately, his friend had been returned to his jailers (why did he need jailers?) and forbidden from joining the reunion.

“First things first, how are you alive?” Tsunade questioned, shaking away the distant look in her eyes. "You died, I thought you-" she cut off.

Naruto sighed. “Why does everyone assume I died? Did you even look at the body?”

The silver haired man looked down.

Why was he even wearing a mask? Was he disfigured? Camera shy?

“The Hokage said it was too horrific.”

“And he confirmed it was my body?”

Again, the man paused longer than usual before responding, eyebrows pulling together.

“Now that I think about it, he only referred to you, or what we believed to be you, as the body.”

Tsunade shot him a look.

“So I’ve mourned my godson for five goddamn years, came back to Konoha, got sober, and it all could have been avoided if you just looked in the coffin? Really, Kakashi?”

Kakashi gave a look right back at her. “I thought Jiraiya was his godfather?”

The Hokage snarled. “That asshole never read my letter about Naruto’s death or returned to check on him. He doesn’t deserve that title. Seeing if your godchild is dead is the bare minimum, and he can’t even do that right!”

The desk cracked under her grip.

Naruto blinked. “Woah. A lot of issues to unpack. Are you my godmother then?”

Tsunade nodded her head firmly. “I don’t want that disgrace trying to claim the title,” she spat.

“Huh,” Kakashi said.

The man turned back to the blond. “Where did you go?”

Here’s where it got tricky.

He couldn’t tell anyone where he’d actually gone, there are no secrets when ninja can eavesdrop, so he had to employ a super secret strategy.

A super secret strategy called lying his ass off.

“So I found a seal,” he started.

“From where?”

Naruto wiped his palms on his pants. “Uh...I think someone dropped it?”

They nodded in assent.

“I tried it, and I was in the middle of nowhere. I didn’t know how to get back, so I just wandered around until a group of nomads found me.”

Technically true.

“By the time I could make the trek and knew how to get back, I um...formed meaningful and lasting connections?”

Tsunade squinted. “And you didn’t form meaningful and lasting connections here?”

Naruto shifted on his feet before suddenly glaring up at both adults.

“Well I didn’t see either of you raising me.”

His words were biting and hard. Even though he didn’t harbor resentment for his treatment in the village (he was sure they had their reasons), Naruto didn’t want to continue where this conversation was leading.

Kakashi flinched minutely, and the Hokage’s eyes flicked to her paperwork. She coughed as she pretended to shuffle through the sheets and tapped her pen at random intervals.

“Why come back at all then?” The silver haired man whispered.

Naruto smiled, tendrils of hair falling free as he bounced on his toes.

“I gotta learn more about my father, ya’ know?”

“And you’ll leave after that?” Tsunade asked quietly.

The boy tilted his head consideringly. “I could stay here however long I like, but Ma-Kazumi said that I have to visit often,” he beamed.

“You came here alone,” Kakashi stated blandly.

Even though it wasn’t a question, Naruto answered. “I have to do this by myself.”

No one responded, and he glanced to the side nervously. Both just kept staring at him, like they still couldn’t believe he was there.

They probably couldn’t.

The blond shuffled backwards as he spoke. “I should go. I have an apartment to fix up.”

Both moved forward to stop him before they reluctantly stopped.

Kakashi sighed. “At least meet Iruka some time today. We’ll inform him of the situation.”

At the mention of his former teacher, Naruto’s mood lightened.

“I haven’t seen him in forever! I hope he wasn’t too messed up after my death,” he cheered, turning out of the office.

Tsunade dropped her head on her desk with a _thunk_.

“I need a drink.”

The man glanced at her with a shadow of a smile.

“You’ve been sober for five years, don’t quit now.”

“It’s for the taste, Kakashi,” she insisted.

A flicker of amusement passed between them, dying quickly.

“He’s just going to come back from the dead, talk to us a total of thirty minutes, and disappear again, isn’t he?”

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” the Hokage growled. “I’m going to shower him with love, damn it.”

* * *

The door to Naruto’s old apartment was still unhinged, no one bothering to fix it or resell the place. The rotting food had mostly become dirt for plant growth, but new graffiti had been added.

He knew it was after he’d...left, but hadn’t been touched for years.

It seemed that the townspeople forgot about the monster if Naruto wasn’t there to remind them.

He hadn’t had many possessions in the first place, and the rest were obviously stolen by teenagers or people taking advantage of an empty home. He walked back over to the door.

Could he stay here after he fixed it up or would he have to find a new place?

He looked up at clattering from down the hall.

“You can’t just show up at his place, he just arrived.”

“I haven’t seen him in five years, you ass!”

“Neither have I!”

“Well _I_ knew him!”

The boy stood up to look down the hall, blinking in confusion as Iruka appeared. The man struggled against Kakashi, who was attempting to restrain him, but failing miserably.

Iruka looked up and met his eyes, teartracks trailing down his cheeks. “Naruto,” he breathed.

“Iruka!” He beamed. Naruto stepped forward and swept up his former teacher, spinning him around.

As he was set down, the brunet smoothed his hands down the boy’s shoulders.

“Look at you,” he choked out. “I only have what? Five inches on you?”

“More like four and a half,” Naruto said seriously. Iruka let out a wet laugh.

“Kakashi said I’m not allowed to know what happened, but we’re going for ramen, young man.”

The silver haired man still stood at the end of the hallway, a soft smile underneath the mask as he leaned against the wall.

* * *

Everyone Naruto interacted with took his current alive status well, whether it be from denial or simply because it was easier.

Iruka took advantage of the opportunity.

He bought his former student three bowls of ramen and started interrogating him. It wasn’t about where he’d been, since Kakashi had forbidden him to ask, but harmless questions.

“Is your favorite color still orange?” Iruka had said, uncharacteristically hesitant.

Naruto perked up and turned away from his ramen.

“Uh huh! Mailin got me an orange kimono for the festivals!”

The brunet smiled at that. “Is Mailin your friend?”

He made a face. “No way! She’s too stuffy for that. She's more like a,” Naruto paused.

“A parent?” Iruka asked, looking at him gently.

Naruto didn't take his eyes off his lap, not looking at Iruka. The boy twisted his fingers for a moment before responding quietly, “Yeah.”

“I’m glad you found someone,” the man said, watching the blond contentedly.

The conversation veered towards his students and the school, Naruto checking for any new scars from careless children.

As they talked, Iruka kept sending him these happy-sad looks that he couldn’t decipher.

“You can stay with me if you want,” he said.

Naruto blinked.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” the man hurried to add, ”But I don’t want to let you out of my sight.” He laughed a bit. It came out slightly wet. “I lost you over five years ago, and I just got you back.”

“Jeez Iruka, it’s like you expect me to drop dead at any moment.”

That was apparently the wrong thing to say.

Iruka started crying again and hugged him.

“Yes, yes, I’ll stay with you,” Naruto added, hoping to distract the man.

“Good,” he said.

The blond sighed in resignation when he wasn’t released from the hug, but returned the affection anyways.

God he’d missed Iruka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've managed to write about 1,000 words of the next chapter, and if I keep up the pace I can eventually give y'all a double update in a few weeks. Kudos and comments are appreciated, I love talking to you! :)


	6. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto start to repair their friendship, and Jiraiya returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter, so I might edit it later, but I had to get it out there. I hope you like it!

The last couple nights Naruto had slept in Iruka’s guest bedroom, unpacking all his clothes.

He woke up to his former teacher making breakfast and quickly ate before getting dressed.

“Going somewhere?” The brunet asked. The boy nodded.

“Yeah, I think I’m going to see if Sasuke’s busy,” he said, tying his hair into a thick braid.

Iruka paused, setting down the dishes he was washing. “I didn’t know you and Sasuke were friends before this.”

“We were.”

The man sighed and resumed his task. “He left the village a while ago. It’s only because of Kakashi that he’s back and not in a prison cell.”

Naruto held up his hands, “I don’t wanna know.”

“You should if you’re going to be spending time with him.”

“Well, I’m gonna be friends with him again,” the blond said stubbornly, “and I have to wait until he tells me himself. It’s trust, ya’ know?”

“If you say so,” Iruka responded dubiously.

Despite having seen every morning for the past couple days, his former teacher would always drink Naruto in. Looking at his face longer than necessary or answering a question a beat later than expected.

He hadn’t actually thought of the consequences of leaving Konoha, and the guilt was just starting to seep in.

“See you later,” he called, bounding out the door.

As he walked down the street, people said hello to him or even just smiled. The cover story was that the fourth Hokage’s son had been kept away from the village for his safety, only just returning. With his bold hair and blue eyes, their resemblance is uncanny.

He had no relation to a dead boy named Naruto Uzumaki.

He wasn’t a jinchūriki.

And despite himself, Naruto liked it.

Liked the acknowledgement and recognition.

Liked the way people didn’t flinch back in fear.

He took in a deep breath and let it out.

 _‘You honor your ancestors by carrying their legacy,’_ he reminded himself. Closing his eyes briefly, he let Mailin’s words ring in his ears.

_‘You are not defined by the Kyuubi, but he is a part of you. Do you want all others to accept some of you, or let in some who accept all of you? Because you can only choose one, and you will have to live with it.’_

Right.

He was Naruto Uzumaki.

He lived in Uzushio.

He was not ashamed of his heritage or the fact he was a container.

In fact, he carried those pieces of himself with pride.

The blond continued forward at a renewed pace, slowing as he approached the Uchiha compound. He knocked on the door and rocked back on his heels as he waited.

The door opened, and he greeted the figure with a cheerful, “Sasuke!”

The boy in question stared at him blankly before closing the door in his face.

Naruto quickly stepped forward and put a foot in the doorway, hissing as it was crushed.

“You wanna go on a walk with me?” He asked brightly.

“Is there anything I can do to stop you?”

When Naruto merely beamed, he grunted. “Hn.”

He did emerge ten minutes later with a scarf and swept down the walk.

“Any specific destination?”

“Nope!”

They wandered down the paths and yards, Naruto sending the boy next to him glances, making it clear that he had to start a conversation.

“So,” Sasuke asked, carefully neutral, “where were you the past couple days?”

The blond shrugged. “Busy.”

The brunet glared. “For over four days?”

“What? Ya’ miss me?” He laughed. When Sasuke didn’t respond, he balked. “Wait, seriously? Didn’t you know where I was staying?”

The Uchiha lifted his chin up with all the dignity he could muster, looking down his nose at Naruto. “I’m forbidden from seeking out the fourth Hokage’s son,” his tone turned bitter, “on the grounds that I may attempt to kill, maim, or otherwise harm him.”

The jinchūriki gaped.

“You wouldn’t do that!”

Sasuke’s lips hitched in a snarl. “The whole goddamn system is messed up.”

He plopped down on a rock snapping a stick into tiny pieces.

When Naruto didn’t respond, he continued. “Bad behavior is punished unless you have friends in high places, or even if the Hokage just ‘got the impression you were a good kid.’ Conspiracies are dismissed despite proof to spare reputations. I’m put under guard and declared mentally unstable. Like they hadn’t ignored how traumatizing my whole life is."

Sasuke's voice rose with each word, getting more intense.

"It needs to burn!” He kicked a rock, making it bounce off a tree.

Naruto stared quietly for a moment before nodding. “I hear you.”

The brunet squinted. “As if Mr. High n’ Mighty Fourth Hokage’s Son would know how it is to be at the bottom rung.”

The blond flinched, but continued. “I mean, take out the anger, and it seems like a list of actual, logical issues against Konoha.” He drew a circle in the dirt, making little triangles around it.

“The system is flawed, but it’s fixable. The solution isn’t to destroy everything. Hold them accountable for their actions.”

Naruto gave him a lopsided smile. “All you need is a little faith, believe it.”

Sasuke stared.

He might have been blushing.

Was being reasonable always this sexy or was it just Naruto?

The blond laughed loudly before calling, “I bet I can beat you to Ichiraku’s!”

“As if you could,” he said imperiously.

He laughed again before running off towards the shop.

* * *

Over the next week, Naruto was introduced to everyone within earshot.

Iruka had helped him cover up his whisker marks, and his lack of them had an effect.

Tomatsu Namikaze was just a passer through, he might never visit again on account of his heritage and all manner of threats because of it.

“So. You’re the one who’s been hanging out with Sasuke,” Ino declared, slamming down her cup of alcohol next to him.

Naruto coughed. “Uh yeah, he was the first person I met when I got back, so I...latched on?”

She huffed out through her nose at his words. “I’m just glad someone’s trying to get him to socialize. If he doesn’t put down roots in the next year, they may just execute him.”

He choked, “They can do that?”

Ino shrugged noncommittally. “Not working, not going out on missions, not paying his due, I mean, other than being an Uchiha, Sasuke doesn’t have much going for him. ”

“Are they allowing him to go on missions or get hired?”

“No,” she admitted, “but he should’ve thought of that before he decided to leave the village.”

Naruto fidgeted, not sure he should contradict her.

“Come on, Ino,” a pink haired girl called.

“No, come over here and meet the fourth’s son, Sakura!” Naruto winced at the title.

Sakura approached the table, nodding to him.

“We were just talking about Sasuke,” she said, pulling out a chair for her friend, “and how much of a bitch he is.”

Sakura pushed it back in. “You should cut him some slack, he’s been through a lot.”

Ino laughed, slightly tipsy. “You’re just saying that because you wanna get in his pants!”

Her mouth tightened. “Ah. No. He needs space, not an overenthusiastic groupie.”

“Suuuure.”

The blond stood up, a little shaky, and leaned on Sakura’s shoulder.

As the pair started to leave, the pink haired girl turned to him.

“Sasuke needs a friend, and I hope you prove to be one, but so help me if you make him sad I will break your fucking kneecaps.”

With that, she whirled away and sauntered out.

* * *

Naruto met up with Sasuke more over the next couple days, gradually getting him to talk.

He learned that the Uchiha liked tomatoes and disliked sweets.

Had loved his brother and hated hypocrites.

“Did you reach your goal?” Naruto asked.

“Hn?”

“Did you kill your brother?”

He paused before responding. “No.”

“Are you going to?”

Sasuke’s mouth twisted in a wry smile. “Even if he hadn’t destroyed my life, what else could I do but go after him?”

_You could make friends, repair bonds._

_Spend time with your teacher._

_Spend time with me._

But Naruto didn’t say anything, he just hummed.

He looked up at the sun nearly at the horizon and stood up, offering his friend his hand.

Sasuke stood up by himself.

“I gotta meet up with Tsunade for dinner, see ya’ in two days?”

“Hn.”

“I just want a yes or no, can’t you give a poor traveler at least that much?”

The brunet gave a small smile. “Sure, idiot.”

Naruto turned and started down to The Hokage Residence.

It’d almost been three weeks since he’d come to Konoha, and his Godmother had insisted on having him over that night.

When he’d asked why, she’d responded, “We’re having your ex-godfather over.”

He’d known Tsunade for only a couple dozen days, but was well aware of the resentment she harbored for Jiraiya.

Hell, even he’d started to become hostile at the man’s mention because of the pain his ex-godfather caused his godmother.

Wanting to scare both of them, Naruto snuck into the house through the window an hour earlier than planned. He slipped down the corridor, peering around a doorway when he heard voices.

“Now! Where’s my favorite godson,” a man with pure white hair crowed. Naruto could only see the back of him, watching Tsunade glare at him.

“Sit, Jiraiya,” she ordered coldly.

He looked about to argue, but the Hokage stared him down. Jiraiya plopped into a chair.

“I was gonna come see how he was a couple years ago, but I heard you were Hokage and knew you would take good care of ‘im.”

At his words, Tsunade looked as if she was going to cry. Then rage overcame her features.

Either she was a hell of an actress for guilt tripping his ex-godfather, or she was re-feeling everything she had when Naruto died.

 _Fuck_ , that made him guilty.

“Do you know why I came back to Konoha?” She asked, frighteningly calm. “I had received bad news.”

Jiraiya straightened. “Is the squirt alright?”

The Hokage looked him in the eye for a long moment, before glancing away.

“His funeral was five years ago.” Tsunade had a tear dripping down her cheek, but her voice was hard.

“How? I didn’t kn-”

She smashed the table between them with one punch, not twitching as a cut on her hand bled.

“I sent five fucking letters, Jiraiya! You didn’t even read one!”

“Well I didn’t think he would be dead!” The sannin’s voice rose as he spoke, echoing in the room.

“No,” Tsunade said quietly, bitingly, “you didn’t think. I find it hard to believe you’d care about his death, you never even talked to the boy.”

“Stop acting all innocent, it’s not like you interacted with him either!”

“And I’ll regret that for the rest of my life!” She screamed. “But I came back, I talked to people who knew him, I haven’t touched alcohol in years.” She gave him an icy look. “That’s more than you can say.”

Jiraiya sat as still as stone, eyes sad and worn. “But anyway,” she brightened. “What brings you to Konoha?”

“You tell me my godson is dead, and you just move on?”

“Ex-godson,” she said offhandedly. “And I never said he was dead.”

“What the fuck, Tsunade. Couldn’t you have led with that?”

“I mean, everyone thought he was dead, but Hiruzen couldn’t find a body,” she commented blankly. “He just found a mangled one and declared it was him.”

“So how do you know he’s alive?” Jiraiya whispered, voice raw.

She shrugged. “He appeared a few weeks ago, saying he’d been living with nomads. Only came back to learn about his father.”

“And you couldn’t have spared me the trauma of thinking my godson died without talking to him?”

Tsunade slammed down the cup she was drinking.

It was water, of course.

“Not everything’s about you, Jiraiya. I wanted you to know that the pain that you feel is a _fraction_ of what I’ve felt for the past five years. That Kakashi, me, and many others have felt the crushing weight of his death. The guilt of not knowing him that we thought we would carry for the rest of our lives.” She eyed him, detached. “So no. I couldn’t have spared your delicate sensibilities from thinking Naruto was dead for less than a minute.”

“Tsunade, I’m-”

“You can come in now, Naruto.”

At the words, he dashed in to hug her.

“I’m sorry, Granny,” he blubbered. “I didn’t mean to make you sad! I wouldn’t’ve left if I knew you were gonna feel that way.”

“Don’t call me that,” the Hokage said fondly, stroking his back.

She looked up at Jiraiya. “And he's your ex-godson.”

* * *

Tsunade kicked his ex-godfather out with little fanfare, not letting him get in even a word to Naruto.

Over dinner, she told him what she remembered about his father.

About how he was smitten with his mom.

How he was a sensory type with admirable range.

How he became Hokage because of his performance in the war.

Naruto absorbed every bit of information she gave him, a faraway look in her eyes.

As he was leaving, she reached into her pocket for a letter.

“Oh! One of the elders wanted to talk to you,” she told him, handing him the paper with their address on it.

“More fans of my father?” He sighed. A flicker of a smile passed her face, but she shook her head.

“I’m not sure what he wants. Danzō’s a strange character, so be careful with him, but he’s loyal to the village. He’s even a candidate for the Hokage spot when I retire.”

Naruto nodded. “He’s an elder, yeah? So I could beat him.”

Tsunade gave him a reproachful look. “Still.”

“Fine, I’ll be prepared, Granny.”

* * *

He trotted off to the place written on the paper, though he doubted that Danzō actually lived there.

Naruto knocked on the door, but entered anyway when there was no answer. He crept into the main room, noticing half a dozen candles lit.

In the center of the room sat a brown haired man, his right eye and arm bandaged.

“Namikaze,” he spoke, his voice strange, as if he had phlegm stuck in the back of his throat.

He cringed at the visual. “Uh...you wanted to see me.”

The man nodded. “Sit, sit.”

He hesitantly sat across from Danzō, but not close.

He sighed as he stared at Naruto for a moment.

Naruto cleared his throat.

“You could do great things, Naruto.”

His head jerked up. “How do you know my name?”

Danzō smiled without warmth. “You were the jinchūriki, it was only natural to keep my eye on you.”

The blond felt a spark of old resentment climb up, but he pushed it down. “Thanks for that, sir.”

It wasn’t sarcastic.

Not at all.

“I can see you’ve been trained, my boy. It’s in your posture.”

Naruto gritted his teeth at the endearment, but stayed silent.

“It’s a bit strange for someone supposedly living with nomads to have such experience, hm? Almost like you weren’t living with nomads at all.”

“With all due respect, sir, I don’t see how this is relevant.”

“Everyone else is blinded by emotion in the face of your resurrection, but I wonder, in a life or death situation, what skills would you have? Maybe even a hidden technique of Uzushio?”

“Your claims are unfounded, Danzō. Why do you care about where I came from?”

“I don’t,” he dismissed. “I care about your power. I have an...organization...that would benefit from someone such as yourself.”

“I’m not staying in Konoha full time, ya’ know.”

“But when you are here, your services could be used.”

“Sorry, Mr. Elder Man, but I’d rather not.”

“No, no, think on it, child.”

“Does Granny know about this?”

His silence was enough.

“How are you sure I won’t tell her?”

“I just revealed that I have a group of people under my command that could kill you in a heartbeat, would you really be so foolish?”

“My death would be suspicious if I came to Konoha to escape assassination in the first place.”

“Yes, _your_ death would."

Naruto went cold.

"But all manner of unsavoury things can happen in a village such as this one. Someone might want to know the location of the last Uzumakis, and who knows what might happen if they got it. The Kyuubi might escape his container again, killing innocents by the dozen. A traitor, the last of his clan, might die, murdered in his house.”

The man fiddled with his bandages and sighed regretfully. “But what can you do? They’re all just unfortunate accidents.”

Danzō got up from his position and started walking towards the door behind Naruto, patting his shoulder as he passed.

“Why don’t you think on it, son?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like Sakura and her character has definitely mishandled, so in every fic I make I will either make her completely intolerable (even though I know she isn't that bad) or try to change her personality so she is a decent and likable person.
> 
> Bruh, I have zero respect for Jiraiya  
> He canonically told his 13 yo godson to stay in the form of a naked young girl if he wanted to be trained, all while ogling him


	7. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More bonding with Sasuke and he takes a mission with Kakashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry  
> But I hope you enjoy

Two days later found Naruto with Sasuke, as promised.

He’d been thinking about Danzō’s offer.

Obviously he couldn’t join a secret(?) organization with unknown intentions and morals, but what if his intentions were honorable?

Tsunade said that the elder was loyal to the village, so he could very well be helping them in his own roundabout way.

Naruto couldn’t be sure if the threats had been of a If - you - don’t - comply - this - is - what - will - happen variety, or simply a These - are - all - things - that - can - actually - happen - and - being - in - this - organization - will - help - stop - them variety.

Either way, Danzō was not trustworthy.

But he couldn’t stop thinking about his words about Sasuke. It was true that most people were angry with him, but could they kill him for it?

They could.

From the talk around the village, no one would mind very much either.

_His best friend could die, and no one would care._

“Are even listening, Usuratonkachi?”

Naruto blinked to find Sasuke leaning down to peer into his face.

“Of course, just thinking.”

He examined the blond’s face for a few more seconds. “Hmph. Must’ve been thinking hard to be able to ignore me for the past fifteen minutes.”

He flashed a grin at his friend. “Aww, is Sasuke getting jealous? Don’t worry, your bestest friend will never forget about you.”

The Uchiha rolled his eyes as he attempted to go for a hug.

Naruto paused.

Memories of when they were children had filtered through during his time in Konoha, and he felt closer to Sasuke than his three week stay warranted.

He trusted him implicitly, so why shouldn’t he tell him everything?

He whirled to face the boy next to him, not aware of when he had turned away.

“Wanna ditch your babysitters?” He whispered.

“What for?”

“Why shouldn’t we? You aren’t a coward, are you Uchiha?”

Sasuke’s eyes flashed and he quickly suppressed his chakra, taking off into the night.

Naruto smirked. “Didn’t think so.”

* * *

They sat on Hokage Mountain, far enough to the side to be concealed by brush.

“So. Spill,” the brunet demanded.

“Why do you assume I’ve got something to say?”

He rolled his eyes.

Naruto was surprised they hadn’t rolled out of his skull already.

“You were perfectly content to eat dinner with the ANBU, so you must’ve wanted privacy for this.”

He hummed. “Too smart for your own good, ey?”

Sasuke eyed him warily.

Naruto cleared his throat.

“So anyway, I’m the jinchūriki.”

He did a double take. “You’re the what?”

“You know. Evil monstrous fox that feasts on flesh and blood. Killed countless, including the fourth Hokage and his wife.”

Even though he was surprised, Sasuke didn’t show it.

“Was treated like shit most of my childhood, barely given enough money to survive.”

“Why are you telling me this?” He whispered, not unkindly.

The blond gave him a wry smile that was gentle nonetheless. “I suppose I wanted you to know that I have been on the bottom rung most of my life.”

His face was a twist of both compassion and guilt, all trying to hide behind a mask of apathy.

Naruto let out a chuckle. “Yep, _‘Mr. High n’ Mighty Fourth Hokage’s Son’_ can get beaten up and abandoned just like the rest of you plebeians.”

Sasuke didn’t laugh.

“I didn't mean it like that before. Significant physical abuse and emotional neglect can have serious effects on a growing psyche.”

“Damn, I’m tryin’ to enjoy a nice night with my friend, and that doesn’t pass the vibe check.” He clucked his tongue casually.

“I’m serious, Naruto,” he sighed. “You shouldn’t turn your suffering into humor.”

The blond just smiled wider. "Mailin said it’s a coping mechanism, a ‘laugh so you don’t cry’ sorta thing.”

Sasuke rubbed his temples, “I see we’re not getting anywhere.” Changing the subject, he asked, “Your mother you mentioned? Where is she from?”

Naruto stopped for a split second, thinking.

“Uzushio.”

The brunet jerked his head up. “Wasn’t it destroyed?”

He fidgeted, “The seal took me there, but we’re rebuilding. The population nearly doubled since I went there.”

“Got to meet your family, huh,” he whispered, eyes flickering with an emotion he couldn't name. “That must be nice. Your mother took you in?”

At her mention, Naruto’s whole face lit up.

“She’s awesome, believe it! She always wears her hair in this super long braid, and is, like, the tallest person ever!”

Sasuke closed his eyes and rested his head on the blond’s shoulder, listening to the hum of his voice as he rambled. He had good shoulders to lean on, not too bony or small.

He was halfway asleep while he talked, not registering most of the words.

“-she likes to braid my hair, but Kazumi is better, that’s her wife by the way, and-”

He blinked a few times and shifted, interrupting Naruto.

“Your mother is married to a woman?”

“Yep! Wait,” he paused, “you’re not gonna be an asshole about it, are you?”

Sasuke blushed.

“No, I just wanted to know if two...men could also get married there.”

He shrugged. “I don’t see why not. Any specific reason?”

Th Uchiha coughed awkwardly. “No, just curious.”

Naruto continued, oblivious, as the brunet lowered his head back down to the other’s shoulder.

“So then I told her just because she _could_ drink three kinds of milk at the same time doesn’t mean she _should_ or that God condones such actions-”

Sasuke sighed as he relaxed into the figure next to him, not noticing the shadow that watched them.

* * *

“I mean, this mission will only take one or two weeks, just delivering a package.”

Naruto looked over him warily. “I’m not part of the village, I’m not a ninja that can go out on missions.”

Kakashi shifted his weight from foot to foot. “Well, I also thought it could be sort of a...bonding time?” He ran his hand through his hair nervously.

“I didn’t know you before, and I don’t think I could live with myself if you died again without ever talking to you.”

Naruto softened at the words. “It’s just for about a dozen days, yeah?”

At his nod, he smiled and turned to walk back to Iruka’s place. The sun shone in his eyes, well past noon by now.

“We’re leaving tomorrow night!” Kakashi called behind him, causing several people to look over.

A girl with black hair and pale eyes spoke up next to him. “Excuse me, but when do you think you’ll be back?” He had to lean in to hear her, but straightened.

“Like Kakashi said, only one or two weeks. I’m just heading up to tell Iruka and pack, maybe stop by the Uchiha compound.”

A brown haired boy-Kiba?-rolled his eyes and muttered to the person next to him.

“Uchiha must feel pretty smug, having the fourth’s son in his pocket like that.”

“Nah man, everyone knows how much of a dick he is, Namikaze’s probably keeping an eye on him.”

“Do you think he’s being blackmailed?”

Electing to ignore the comments, Naruto continued forward even though his smile became strained.

Did everyone really think that about Sasuke? Why was he encouraging his friend to socialize if this was the reaction he would get?

Conflicted, he kept going to his best friend, mind wandering. He was out in the yard when Naruto arrived.

Forbidden to leave the grounds, his choices were either inside or outside.

Sasuke sat under one of the trees in front of the building, unfocused eyes staring into the distance. His raven hair ruffled in the wind as Naruto watched him. He absentmindedly picked the petals of a flower off one by one and let them float away in the breeze.

It wasn’t the first time the jinchūriki thought he was beautiful.

Ethereal.

Breathtaking.

But in a Bro™ way.

Just dudes being guys, and guys being dudes.

And if you thought your bro was pretty, so what?

“Yo, Sasuke!” He called.

He gave a small smile and dipped his head in acknowledgement. “Idiot.”

Naruto stopped a few feet away with a broad grin. “Just came to let you know I’ll be going on a mission, so I won’t be around for a while.”

The small smile on his face twisted into a pout. “You’re allowed to go on missions?”

The blond scratched the back of his neck, “Kakashi said it would be more like a getting to know each other trip. Stop pouting, I’ll be back to annoying you in no time.”

“It’s a scowl,” Sasuke declared loftily, not deigning to even look at him anymore.

Naruto’s eyes lightened with humor, and he strode over to crush him in a hug. They were about the same height, but the brunet was lean, while the other was more solid. He struggled for a couple seconds in the hold, then gave up, letting the hug run its course.

Sasuke relaxed and let out a contented sigh, hoping his friend didn’t notice.

“Now, go. Tell Iruka you’re leaving and pack everything.”

The blond let go and stepped back. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

He raised an eyebrow and said in a monotone, “Come back safe.”

Despite the less than enthusiastic delivery, the other boy smiled and proclaimed, “I’ll be back, believe it!” Naruto ran down the street, likely to prepare.

Sasuke stared after him solemnly, the quiet seeping into his head.

“That’s what you said last time, and look where that got you,” he whispered into the still air.

* * *

Naruto vibrated in excitement as he paced in Iruka’s house. “Calm down, child, I’m sure Kakashi will be here soon.”

He blushed at being called out and immediately pretended he wasn’t. “I never thought he wouldn’t.”

Iruka watched him skeptically, graciously not commenting as he practically lept up at a knock.

Naruto practically ripped the door open, surprising the man on the other side. “Bye’Rukaseeyousoonloveyou!” He called, slamming the door behind him.

“Someone’s eager,” Kakashi mused.

He walked along next to him happily. “I’ve never really ‘bonded’ with anyone outside my family." Naruto screwed up his face, tapping his chin. "Well, that depends on the logistics of bonding.”

The jōnin turned away as he rambled.

“No, I’m serious. What classifies as bonding? Where do we draw the line?” The poor boy actually looked distraught.

“So. The mission.”

“Oh yeah! What’re we delivering?”

“Just a letter from Tsunade to The Land of Iron about trade.”

“Why did they send us? Seems easy enough.”

“The bonding, Naruto.”

The blond stopped for a moment, a hesitant smile crossing his face. “You mean you asked for an easy mission to bond on?”

Kakashi walked faster.

He glanced back to see the Uzumaki jogging after him.

Naruto didn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day. He had never been on this long of a mission before with dried food and soldier pills, so the first few days were full of confusion.

“Why does this taste so bad, Kakashi?” and “I’ve never been to a place with snow before, Kakashi.”

Approximately four days in, and the man was starting to regret suggesting this.

He didn’t have the patience to admit to Naruto that _No, he didn’t know the atomic structure of a snowflake_. He’d taken to mostly traveling in silence, marching on through the cold.

“Letter for Mifune from Konoha,” Kakashi stated gruffly, waiting as two samurai checked it over for traps.

Not waiting for an offer to stay for the night, he promptly turned around and led Naruto back the way they came. As they set up tents and a fire for the night, he spoke.

“If we’re here for bonding, then why haven’t we done any, ‘Kashi?”

That nickname was Kushina’s.

So was his smile and laugh.

He sat in silence as the other waited for a response, tilting his head back and letting out a harsh breath.

“Your father was my teacher. I saw him everyday for years. Your mother, too.”

Naruto sat down next to him and watched quietly, shuffling through a group of pebbles on the ground.

“You remind me of them so much, it pains me just to look at you sometimes.”

The blond shifted back, hurt, but there wasn’t any animosity in the words.

“But it’s worthwhile,” he commented, looking into the setting sun. "I thought, when you were younger, _‘Better to never know you, pretend you didn’t exist, than be reminded of everything I’d lost.’_ But then you died.” He shot a wry glance at Naruto.

“And it was Minato and Kushina all over again. And I asked myself, was it worth it? I had no place in your life. Hell, I couldn’t even take care of myself.”

Kakashi peered down, staring at the dirt. “I was too absorbed in my own grief to remember that there was a little blond boy who had no one. Who’s closest friend was his teacher.”

He felt his throat closing up. “Tsunade said Iruka depended on me during the first year, but it was the other way around. I’d thought you would be fine without me, but you weren’t. He was one of the only people that felt my grief of losing family after family.

I would come back from missions, sometimes, half dead and unresponsive. Iruka didn’t tell me to snap out of it, to forget. He made sure I survived, had someone to live for. I love him for that.” He gave a slight smile.

“But even though he might care for me, I know a little part of him blames me for your death. If I had been there, it would be one more person to hold you. One more person to protect you. One more person to love you. I agonized over how my choices could have prevented it, told myself I would do it differently if I had the chance.”

Kakashi turned grey eyes on him. “And now I have that chance.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

Naruto wanted to lunge and pull this sad, lonely man into a hug, but he feared he would break.

The blond chuckled weakly. “So now that I’m alive, you gonna go get your mans?”

Kakashi huffed out a half-hearted laugh.

“Maybe. But my main point is we’re going to bond. 24/7. You think of an activity, you find me, and we do it together.”

At that, Naruto finally hugged him, melting into the other’s arms.

They sat like that as the wind whipped around them, snowflakes falling in their hair.

The blond dropped a smooth stone into one of his pockets, but quickly put his arm back.

Kakashi merely breathed, let the moment overwhelm him.

“Do ya’ wanna play eyespy?” Naruto whispered loudly.

* * *

They did play eyespy.

And hide-and-seek, and rock, paper, scissors, Kakashi wasn’t too keen on some of them, but he’d never played them before.

“Your childhood must’ve been tragic to never have tried ‘em,” he’d commented.

“My childhood was tragic,” the man intoned.

Naruto pushed his shoulder, “Stop it, I don’t wanna get into a trauma measuring contest with you.”

“Trauma measuring contest?”

“It’s like a dick measuring one, but with trauma. Trauma is trauma, you don’t get to dismiss someone else’s experiences just because you have more.”

Kakashi raised his hands in surrender, “I wasn’t going to! Besides, when did my cute little student get so wise?”

“I’m not your student, I’ve known you for less than two months.”

“And when did my cute little student become so disrespectful?”

Naruto didn’t have the energy to pretend to be mad. With two weeks worth of bonding experience under their belts, both shinobi reported to the Hokage.

“You got what you wanted, Kakashi?” Tsunade drawled, barely looking up from her paperwork.

He hummed agreeably.

Naruto spluttered.

“Did you both manipulate me into liking him?”

“No, you did that all on your own,” she smirked. “Mission report due in a couple days, remember to rest, yadda yadda, you know the dr-”

An explosion rocked the ground a couple streets over, the tremors spreading outward.

Tsunade sprung up, all of them tense as the shelves shook.

“What the FUCK!” She seethed.

They jumped out and scaled down the building, dashing over to the cause of the ruckus.

Smoke poured from a shop on the right side of the road, people in the streets coughing and running over.

A man stumbled out of the shop, burns littering his left arm.

“Please help! There are still people in there!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have come to the realization that I won't be able to tell which parts of my fic are cringey because I wrote them  
> Y'all could be physically grimacing every time I post, and I wouldn't know  
> I hope you guys have a great Christmas break!


	8. Sabotage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Narutopedia, it says that heal bite (the technique used by Uzumaki Karin) is a Hidden Uzushio Technique. So, I'm going to give it to Naruto, presented as an ability that all people on the island can learn.

“No, I don’t care that we don’t have the supplies here! They’ll be dead by the time they get there or we get back!” Tsunade shouted orders at medics, directing them to the injured.

Available ninja pulled the victims out of the rubble. Some only suffered from scrapes and bruises, others had bubbling wounds and charred flesh.

There was shouting and screaming everywhere, a little girl was crying as she held on to a crumpled form.

A man with

“The Uchiha brings bad luck! We should’ve left when he entered the shop!”

Naruto whirled. “Sasuke was in the explosion?”

He didn’t wait for an answer, digging through the debris with even more vigor. Without chakra and forbidden from training, he wouldn’t have been able to escape unscathed.

_A traitor, the last of his clan, might die...But what can you do?_

Danzō was a shady character, but he didn’t think he’d actually orchestrate an _‘accident’_ for Sasuke.

Naruto searched around the groups of unconscious civilians, glancing at each for onyx hair and pale skin. Healers crouched at their sides, doing the bare minimum for them to survive before moving on. There were too many to take their time.

Dark hair was far too common, flashes of the color appear in the corners of his eyes, but none were Sasuke. No one really noticed him in the chaos.

A passing look, maybe, but then there were screams of the victims and Tsunade barking orders. He spotted his friend and darted over, falling to his side.

“You just had to be in it, didn’t you, bastard?” Naruto muttered, hands ghosting over the wounds. He wasn’t medically trained, so he couldn’t do anything, even as his fingers flexed in frustration.

Sasuke was barely conscious, bright red burns crawling up the right side of his neck. His outfit was singed, blood pouring out of dirtied scrapes. His black hair was tousled, tangled together tightly is small curls.

“Medic!” He screamed, but it's lost in the cacophony of sound. The few near him glanced up, saw who was injured, and quickly looked away.

Sasuke’s eyes were fluttering shut, and Naruto felt panic grab his heart and squeeze.

“Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. _Fuck_.” He searched again for anyone around to heal him, but they all find new patients when he looks at them. Some just pretend.

The constant ache of resentment rose up again.

It always seemed to find him in Konoha.

Sasuke’s eyes were glassy now, unseeing in a way frighteningly close to death. He glanced back again, this time to make sure no one’s watching.

“Okay, shit. You can’t tell anyone I did this for you.” He doubted that the brunet was even aware now to be able to tell anyone.

Naruto shoved his forearm into his mouth and whisper yelled, “You gotta bite down, ‘suke.” When the boy was unresponsive, he tapped his face roughly. “Bite me so you can heal, damn it.”

He did so weakly, but it was enough. Even though it drained his chakra reserves, Sasuke’s injuries healed. Naruto felt a hint of satisfaction at the tug of his chakra into Sasuke's.

That meant he was healing.

A faint scar was left on his skin, pale pink and silvery. There was a clear line where his healthy skin ended, two toned flesh melding together.

But he was alive.

As his breaths evened out, Naruto lifted him up gently to place on one of the beds. He stood there for a while, gazing at him.

The edges of the scar licked the bottom of his jaw like flames.

He found someone wounded.

He healed him.

There was hardly any worry that he would die.

That didn’t stop some of the residual panic that leaked into him. Naruto placed a hand on the wall and blew out a shuddering breath. Danzō just showed him he could extinguish Sasuke’s life like a candle. One breath, and all that was left was smoke.

That was what Danzō was aiming for. Displaying his power.

The blond stared at the prone body on the bed, brushing away a strand of hair from his face. The lights from the medical room made his complexion waxy. Like a candle, indeed.

Naruto sighed at his morbid thoughts, going to sit next to the bed. A medic came in to usher him out, adamant that he leave.

He protested, but was persuaded with key phrases like _‘better for the patient’s health.’_

Deciding to at least be productive, he strode forward with only one small glance back to the hospital room. Maybe two.

He spotted Tsunade dealing with the more grievously injured patients, a pale green glow emanating from her hand.

“Cause?” Naruto called, approaching her to hand supplies to those without chakra to spare. “Gas leak,” she yelled back, not looking up.

“It filled a large portion of the establishment before someone lit a flame.”

“No one should be using an open flame in a clothing store.”

“Well, maybe someone used a lighter for a cigarette.”

Naruto made a noise, neither agreeing or disagreeing. Still a bit dizzy from healing Sasuke, he stumbled out the door towards Danzō’s address, ready to confront the bastard.

He shook off most of the aftereffects on the way there, his large reserves preventing chakra exhaustion.

  
Naruto entered the house again and sat down impatiently on the floor. He ground his teeth together as he waited, giving the man a poisonous look when he arrived.

“You can’t just fucking attack Sasuke like that!” The blond was furious, anger coming off him in waves, but Danzō merely sipped his tea.

“I don’t know where this accusation came from, my boy. It’s ludicrous!”

Confused at where this innocent old man act came from, Naruto paused. Then snarled, “Are we forgetting you tried to blackmail me?”

Danzō gasped, “You’re throwing false evidence around and trying to frame me! My, if I didn’t know better I’d think that Uchiha was starting to affect your thinking.”

The blond froze in his aggressive stance, slowly sitting down.

“Come to think of it, the elders could have him executed for such things. If you’re going around threatening the village, we could have both of you removed. Unpleasant thought, isn’t it?”

Naruto narrowed his eyes. “You were clearly expecting me, so what do you want?”

The man hummed and made a signal of some sort, causing a shadow to peel from the wall. With a start, he realized it was a shinobi.

“This nice young man here is part of my lovely organization, and he’s been in charge of watching you these past few weeks.” Danzō paused dramatically. “He told me some awfully sensitive information that could cause some unwanted side effects for you.”

Naruto wanted to open his mouth and yell, scream that he couldn’t just do this.

But he knew he could.

“And what do you plan to do with this information?”

“Nothing, yet. Would you mind letting my associate bite your arm?”

“On a completely unrelated note, I’m sure.”

“Of course,” Danzō said silkily. He weighed his options before reluctantly holding his arm out.

The _‘nice young man’_ slipped off his mask for a second to bite him before putting it back on again. Naruto winced against the pain but stayed quiet.

“I want a report on the capabilities,” Danzō demanded, and the masked shinobi bowed before flickering away.

Naruto could kill him right now. Let Kurama out and tear him to shreds.

But he didn’t have to kill him.

Even if he did, he couldn’t prove anything, and would be jailed.

_Mailin set the comb down firmly, his braid finished._

_She gently smoothed down flyaway hairs “You must do what is necessary, but you know you’re gone when it becomes necessary far too often.”_

“Anything else, sir?” He spat, the title dripping like poison from his tongue.

“No. But I may call upon you should I need anything more.”

“You do that,” Naruto hissed.

* * *

Iruka sipped his morning tea as he stood in the grass. It was far too early to be out, with only the faintest rays of sun and Iruka’s awareness dulled.

His cup was the only warmth, despite being bundled up in a sweater and scarf.

It was that middle ground between autumn and winter. Frost coated the grass at sunrise, but warmed to a pleasant chill as the day went on.

Naruto had returned a few days before with Kakashi, only for an accident to happen, and panic and confusion reigned.

It would be his birthday the day after tomorrow.

The boy had been worried sick over Sasuke, forbidden to see each other until he was released.

They were woven together closely, so closely you would have to squint to tell they’d ever been apart.

Kakashi stepped up next to him, smooth and languid. He tried not to startle.

“Out for a morning stroll?” He mocked, clearly relaxed.

Iruka hadn’t seen him since he’d left for the trip, but he didn’t look now.

“How was your mission?” The man countered.

“Same old, same old,” Kakashi deflected.

Iruka had worried.

Fretting they would both die, Naruto a mere two months after reuniting.

And he was greeted with a small talk.

Like they hadn’t known each other for five years.

Like Iruka hadn’t held his hand when he fell apart.

“I’m glad you weren’t caught in the explosion,” Kakashi said awkwardly.

“I’m glad I wasn’t caught in the explosion either.”

The silver haired man covered his laugh with a cough. Silence spread over them like a blanket, birds just starting to chirp.

Iruka wanted to lean into him and relax, watch the sunrise together. Pull down his mask and kiss him senseless. But each touch would be tinged with guilt.

He’d been irritated when a jōnin who never met Naruto had attended the funeral. A jōnin who could have, and should have, protected him.

If Naruto never died, though, he had nothing to be angry about.

Obviously, Iruka disapproved of his choices, but it would be a _‘try better next time’_ kind of angry.

He still held the echo of those feelings, however. Guilt, anger, regret, self-loathing. All still crept into the edge of his mind when he thought about Kakashi in that way.

Iruka couldn’t just dismiss years of repressing them just to let them out. He couldn’t just pretend nothing happened.

But that’s all everyone seemed to do.

“I can’t do it anymore.”

Kakashi made a questioning noise.

“Let Naruto just appear and go back to normal. It’s not his fault, but he was gone. I forget he’s alive sometimes. I see him in the kitchen and nearly break down, but other times, it’s all I hold on to.”

“I know.”

Iruka wanted to snarl that _no, he doesn’t know_ , but that would only hurt him. He knew that not contacting Naruto when he was younger was a sore spot.

“It’s surreal,” he mused. “I send him off on a mission with you, tell him to be safe and go back to lesson plans. Just another day.” Iruka sipped his tea. It wasn’t as warm as it’d once been.

“Obviously, I’m going to keep doing it. Give him a place to sleep and take care of him, but it builds up. How am I supposed to cope?” He asked desperately.

“Take it one day at a time,” Kakashi said, emotionless. “Yes, he died. We have years of grief and sadness collected to show for that. But right now, he’s here. He’s not grown up completely. You can still be a part of his life, spend all the time you missed with him.”

Iruka shook his head. “Naruto has a parent already, he doesn’t need me trying to butt in.”

“Is there a limit? The kid needs all the parents he can get. And you need him.”

Iruka examined him through his unbrushed bangs. The sun shone on his silver hair, seeming more peaceful in the early morning.

“What about you? You clearly need him.”

“Worried about little old me?” Kakashi drawled. “Now, now, I believe you earned the right to Naruto’s time.”

Iruka softened a bit and smiled at the man. “You’re allowed to be with him too, you know. If nothing else, consider it penance.”

The man snapped his head toward the other. “Naruto is _not_ a penance.”

Iruka smiled wider. “Then it should be no hard task to care for him.”

Kakashi ran hand through his hair. “I do care for him, I just feel like I don’t deserve him.”

“Does it really matter? You shouldn’t cause you and Naruto suffering for nothing. You don’t deserve him yet, but you can. Start earning it.”

Kakashi hummed, gazing down at the grass, drops of dew still hanging from them. “I suppose I will.”

Iruka had already forgiven him a while ago, but it was the principle of the matter. That he wanted to be better and connect with his teacher’s son.

Kakashi didn’t have his vest or headband on, but kept his scarred eyes closed. Messy silver hair swayed in the near silent morning as lidded eyes watched the rising sun.

And he thought, _‘Look at this fucking man. He’s so emotionally stunted, but he tries his best. He has no idea how to assume the role of a mentor, but he tries so damn hard.’_

Iruka’s tea was cooled, but he drank the last few gulps anyway. Carefully setting the cup down, he reached up to tie his hair in a ponytail.

“Let me,” Kakashi stopped his hands. He hesitated before letting them drop, not moving as the ninja carefully tied up his hair. He was ever so gentle, not tugging painfully or ripping stray strands.

Once he was finished, Iruka stood. “I’ll see you and Naruto after school, okay?” He walked away, leaving the other alone in the grass. With his hair now in a ponytail, there was no hiding his small blush.

Kakashi didn’t move as he watched Iruka’s back, standing still even as he disappeared.

A smile tugged at his lips as he thought of the teacher. He hoped that when Naruto returned, their relationship would evolve beyond supporting each other through the grief, but it was something else to witness it.

Iruka held his heart in his hands, and he couldn’t give it back if he tried.

It was his choice whether to keep it or crush it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I changed the summary, and I got like, 30 more kudos?  
> Thank you so much, y'all are amazing, and Merry Christmas!


	9. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is back from the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH THAT'S RIGHT, I UPDATED TWO DAYS IN A ROW  
> I hope you have a nice day

Today was Naruto’s birthday.

As wonderful as that was, the more concerning problem was getting Sasuke back to his house. He’d been (mysteriously) healed days before, but still needed to recover from dehydration and chakra exhaustion.

One of the medics had commented, “His wounds are healed extremely well, and thorough too. This seems like Lady Tsunade’s work, any less and he’d be dead.” Tsunade eyed both of them suspiciously at the statement, but the blond tried his best to look bewildered.

Refusing to let his friend walk back, he carried him. While Sasuke’s dignity would be missed, he wouldn't aggravate his burns.

He enlisted Kakashi to help hold all of the supplies the boy needed for his recovery. Predictably, it did not go well.

“You can NOT haul me down the street like a sack of potatoes!”

“I’m not ‘ _hauling_ ’ you, I’m cradling you like the princess you are!”

“If you think I’m being such a princess, why don’t you put me down so I can beat your ass!”

“I’m not gonna let an injured person strain themselves!”

“I’ll show you injured!”

Kakashi walked beside them, occasionally dodging a flailing limb as Sasuke tried to escape. However, Naruto’s devotion to take care of him outweighed any temptation to rise to his bait.

“Come along children, we have to be home by sundown.” Naruto looked over from where he was carefully restraining the patient.

“It’s barely afternoon, that’s not really a time constraint.”

“Iruka wants to do something with you then, I’m just letting you know,” Kakashi pronounced with a roll of his eyes.

Sasuke’s face had closed off as his former teacher began speaking, and it hadn’t gone unnoticed. The person in question simply avoided his eyes and didn’t address him. Naruto gave a curious glance, unhappy at the tense atmosphere when he wasn’t there as a buffer.

Breaking the silence, he interjected, “It’s almost been a week since we got back. Made any moves on Iruka yet?”

Kakashi groaned and turned his head away. “I regret telling you.”

Sasuke snickered, content now that the man was uncomfortable. “I doubt he could, anyway.”

“Excuse you! I, for one, believe in myself.”

The Uchiha was still cradled in Naruto’s arms, casually looping an arm around his neck. He’d seemingly forgotten his need to escape, leaning against him and resting his head on his chest.

People were still recovering from the accident, and some were cautiously staying inside, so the streets were mostly empty.

Kakashi was now glaring at the brunet, but Sasuke preened, looking extremely smug.

“Oh look, there’s the compound,” Naruto interrupted nervously. He set down his friend as the building came into view. Kakashi relinquished the medical supplies he was holding, standing awkwardly in front of the two.

“You can go now,” Sasuke stated icily.

Kakashi looked as if he were going to argue, before turning around and walking away.

Naruto didn’t comment.

They sat down in the grass as he recounted what to do with each of the materials and products for keeping his burns healthy. He silently demonstrated what Tsunade had asked as the other watched him.

“Why do you hate Kakashi so much?” Sasuke regarded him, mouth pinching slightly. His stare was intimidating, but he didn’t break eye contact.

He sighed tiredly. “I witnessed my whole clan get slaughtered by my brother and never got help for that. Kakashi was another in a long line of those ignoring and mishandling the situation.”

Naruto stared at him, quiet for a beat, then responded, “But that’s not the whole reason, is it?”

He blinked. “No, it isn’t.” For a minute, he thought Sasuke wasn’t going to continue, but he rubbed salve into his burns before speaking.

“Obviously, I had a lot of trauma. Then this teacher with no prior experience or motivation to actually help us shows up. I wanted to get stronger, to kill my brother, and he didn’t give us the time of day,” he spat.

“That made you angry?”

Sasuke looked up blankly. “I guess it did,” he hummed. “I channeled that anger, everything I wasn’t prepared for was his fault. Everything at which I fell short was his fault.” He finished with his burns and closed up the tin of salve. “And he did nothing to stop that. Never noticed, never cared that my resentment was growing.”

“He never did anything for you? At all?” Naruto questioned.

He tilted his head. “He taught us sometimes, even showed me how to perform his chidori.”

“But that didn’t improve your view of him.” It was a statement, not a question.

Sasuke smiled humorlessly. “His help had more to do with the fact that the last Uchiha needed to form bonds than an actual desire to bond with me.”

Naruto nodded. “So Kakashi is this dude who totally didn’t care about you, not even considering your needs while you were his responsibility and expected you to have some loyalty to him.”

He sighed quietly. “I asked about it once. His sharingan,” he clarified. “Kakashi told us that we might learn when we were older, which sounded like a bullshit deflection from telling kids that he ripped out someone’s eye for power.”

Naruto stood up straighter, “Wait, did he actually steal his eye from a dead Uchiha?”

Sasuke shook his head. “I doubt Tsunade would approve of him keeping it, and I can’t picture him actually doing it now. But it made sense then.” Shaking off the memory, he shifted. “I needed to kill my brother, but Akatsuki had been disbanded. I searched for more power, another goal, maybe. Then Kakashi, this man who for all intents and purposes desecrated an Uchiha corpse to rip out their eyes, came to tell me to recheck _my_ moral compass.”

“He brought you back?” Naruto prompted.

“Yes, when I was sixteen. Told me I couldn’t just leave, there were people that cared about me. He dropped me back down here, gave me guards, and hasn’t interacted with me since.” Sasuke’s eyes dropped to the grass. “No one’s visited me until you. The only thing they cared about is having the sharingan.”

Naruto took his hand hesitantly, rubbing soothing circles as his eyes bored holes in the ground.

“You know what the worst part is?” He spoke, seemingly enraged and about to cry at the same time. “I still look up to him. I want his approval. I want him to fucking pat my head and praise me like a damn dog!”

The blond listened, lacing his fingers through Sasuke’s.

“Why do I still care about him?” He whispered.

But Naruto just hummed.

* * *

“Kakashi!” He looked up from his book to find Naruto standing over him. While he wasn’t as tall as most people, he’d still shot up like a weed.

“Yes?” he asked lazily.

“You are going to tell Sasuke where you got your sharingan!”

“Am I?” He raised an eyebrow.

Naruto nodded decisively. “You are.”

“If you want to know, you don’t have to-”

“Nope! As of now, I don’t care. But Sasuke deserves to know!”

Kakashi looked skeptical. “I’m not close with the students that were under my care, and now you want me to spill all my secrets?”

“You look like a tomb raider to him, ‘Kashi! I will make family dinners excruciatingly uncomfortable for you if you make him sad!” Kakashi examined him, finding Naruto deadly serious.

He nodded, actually looking a bit unsure. “I’ll tell him eventually, no need to worry.”

“Eventually like in a couple months, or on your deathbed?”

“A couple months, definitely.” Kakashi looked sincere, and he wondered which part of his earlier statement had caused it.

“You better,” Naruto said firmly, staring him down. The man swallowed nervously, staring back at his teacher’s son. As abruptly as he’d become grave, he reverted back to his carefree self.

“Are you coming to dinner? Iruka would want you to come, ya’ know.”

Kakashi felt whiplash, but nodded nonetheless.

“See you later, then!” With that, Naruto sauntered away.

* * *

As evening approached, Iruka started on dinner. Naruto peeled and chopped the vegetables while he made the noodles. It was ramen, obviously, because what else would they have on his birthday.

“Do you want to go out, do something later?” Iruka asked as he dropped the ingredients into the boiling pot.

The blond shook his head happily. “Nope! I invited Kakashi, so we could hang out with him if he shows up.”

“He actually agreed to come?” He asked incredulously.

Naruto hummed with a small smile. “Well, I said you would want him there.”

Iruka choked. “It’s your birthday, you shouldn’t be inviting people I like!”

He was quiet for a bit, watching him stir the pot.

“He did help you though,” He whispered. “When I was dead?”

Iruka’s mouth pinched, but he nodded. “He did.”

“Then I want him to be here for you. It’s the least I can do after...”

The teacher looked over him carefully, “After what?”

“You know, I hurt you. A lot.” He sighed, reaching over to draw Naruto into a hug.

“None of that was your fault. Yes, your death caused me pain.”

He flinched.

“But, that wasn’t your intention. I’m happy you thought of me, but you have nothing to make up for. There is nothing to forgive.”

Naruto hugged back, gripping the back of his shirt tightly.

And they sat there.

Iruka ran a hand through his hair and Naruto clutched him as if he was the only thing real in a sea of uncertainty.

“The food is going to burn if we keep ignoring it, ya’ know.”

“I know,” he breathed, rising from the floor where they had sunk.

At a knock, he directed the boy to the door. “That’s probably Kakashi if he did agree to come.”

Naruto wiped the tears forming in his eyes and gave a blinding grin, bounding over to the door. He swung it open, and seeing the smooth, confident Kakashi so out of place was almost laughable.

“Uh, you said I could come?”

He beamed brighter, enjoying how the man was still uneasy from their earlier confrontation. “‘Ruka’s just about done with the ramen, so you can sit down!”

Kakashi shuffled in, sitting down at the table gracefully. Naruto joined him, playing with his silverware as the food was served. They said a quick prayer before eating, some faster than others.

“What did both of you do on the mission?” Kakashi was hesitant, but Naruto answered promptly.

“It was boring at first and he wouldn’t explain why it snowed, so I was left to stew in my own ignorance and sadness.”

Immediately disliking anything that inconvenienced Naruto, Iruka set his disapproving teacher glare on the man.

Kakashi raised his hands slightly and leaned back. “You couldn’t expect me to explain how precipitation works, I wasn’t going to spend my time laying out all of the steps of the water cycle,” he complained.

Iruka rolled his eyes so hard he’s surprised they didn’t fall out.

“I also taught him how to play rock, paper, scissors,” Naruto declared.

“You didn’t know before?” He said, amused.

Kakashi sniffed. “I was a child genius, I didn’t have time for such things.”

The blond muffled his laugh and schooled his face, saying very seriously, “You are going to be unprepared for missions if you don’t know rock, paper, scissors. What are you going to do if a child asks you to play it with them? Not do it?”

Kakashi turned an affronted expression on him. “As if that would be an actual mission.”

Iruka propped his head on his hand, looking carefully bored. “I don’t know, I mean, you can always just fail the mission if it’s too much for you.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Oh, I see. You’re ganging up on me.”

Iruka pressed a hand to his chest, “ _‘Ganging up’_ is such a vulgar term, I prefer teamwork. That’s what we are, merely a team.”

“A rock, paper, scissors team,” Naruto adds haughtily.

But what Naruto did not know was that Kakashi had refined his rock, paper, scissors technique since he’d first learned it over a week ago. This resulted in the most epic series of rock, paper, scissors competitions to ever grace Fire Country.

Naruto had foolishly placed his bets on Iruka, not knowing the extent of the other’s training. He served as a referee and commentator, confident in his former teacher’s abilities.

“And Kakashi wins that round, using the most underhanded tactics one can use in a game such as this!”

“I asked him a question.”

“The art of distraction caused Iruka’s hand to fall into the most natural shape; a fist! The devious Hatake used this knowledge to play paper, therefore defeating the honorable schoolteacher in a best out of fifty score.”

“This is literally a game of chance.”

“Iruka put up a good fight, winning twenty out of the played games, but this cunning competition managed to pull through with twenty six of the played rounds.”

“Naruto, please-”

“His unfeeling heart does not budge even as he reduced his opponent to tears! When does it end?”

Naruto had been standing next to Iruka during his games and now clutched his unmoving body to his chest. The man was obviously playing, even sticking his tongue out as confirmation of how dead he was, but the blond played right along.

“You’ve killed him, ‘Kashi! Do you even feel guilt!?”

Kakashi was one hundred percent done, but responded in kind. “It was his own fault for challenging me. He should know better than to test me after he knew my reputation.”

Naruto fake cried over Iruka’s ‘body’ for ten minutes, Kakshi doing nothing but standing imperiously and looking down his nose at them.

He occasionally sneered.

Then Iruka ‘ _revived_ ’, and the blond flung himself into the man.

“Ha, ha!” He boomed, deepening his voice. “I live to rock, paper, scissors another day!”

Kakashi spent the evening chasing them through the yard, demanding that Iruka ‘ _get back here so he can properly defeat him._ ’

This transitioned to a leaf fight, pieces getting caught on shirts and in hair. Naruto was having the time of his life, ambushing both of them before running away cackling.

Iruka eventually tired, sitting on the porch with some freshly made tea. He watched as Kakashi would gather piles of leaves in a giant heap for Naruto to jump in, smiling as the boy took a comically long running head start.

The chill grew worse as it grew darker, cheeks flushed and icy fingers galore. Naruto refused to go inside, still obsessed with the leaves. “I’ve never seen this many before!” He’d exclaimed, and he didn’t have the heart to force him.

Both adults were on the porch now, Kakashi’s head in Iruka’s lap. He had no idea how it happened, but he took it in stride.

He absentmindedly stroked the man’s silver hair, and Kakashi relaxed even further. Naruto was still full of energy, looking back at the both of them to flash a bright smile. Iruka waved with one hand, the other still petting his hair. As he dropped it, he placed it behind him and leaned back.

Kakashi hummed as his resting place shifted, but quickly readjusted. Iruka closed his eyes, soaking in the moment.

could feel the jōnin’s presence on his lap and next to him.

Naruto’s joyous shouts rang in the cool air, making him smile.

He was at peace, surrounded by his family.

* * *

Danzō shifted on his mat. “I want you to intercept the deliveries of explosive tags to the shops. Skim just a few from each delivery and report back to me.”

“Why do you even need them stolen? You could just buy them,” the masked agent asked blankly.

Danzō tutted. “You’re going to be doing this frequently, so me purchasing that many tags would be suspicious.”

The ROOT agent shifted uneasily, posture indicating that he was going to speak.

The elder stopped him with a look. “It’s not your business to question me, but I have all my superior agents on a different task. This is simple.”

The masked figure reluctantly bowed his head and made to leave.

“Wait,” Danzō said gruffly. He reached out and patted the mask as if it were a cheek.

The words slid like tar from his mouth, dark and slimy.

“Happy birthday, my boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Sasuke didn't forget Naruto's birthday, he was just attacked and isn't really thinking of the date right now!
> 
> Sorry for more Danzo angst, but I couldn't think of another way to end the chapter.


	10. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi shares how he got his sharingan, Sasuke and Naruto bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I said in the comments section, this is going to end up at 40,000 words, so it will be a little squished, but I will finish the story.

As the weeks continued, Danzō frequently sought out Naruto, whether it be to simply talk threateningly or give instructions.

He had amassed a collection of explosive tags over time, and the blond was hesitant to go along with it. While they were a simple and well known technique, too many of them could have catastrophic consequences.

Naruto hated the man. Thought about punching him every time they met.

But protecting the people he cared about was more important.

Danzō wouldn’t entrust him with killing those he ordered, but he didn’t know how far he would go.

Naruto took it one day at a time.

He would work for the man, but not without learning what he was planning.

One day at a time.

* * *

Sasuke stopped as Kakashi approached him, watching the man walk over warily. Orange leaves crunched underfoot, the light of the setting sun barely enough to show them.

“Uh, you want to go somewhere more comfortable?”

Sasuke nodded, leading the other to a bench and sitting down.

He eyed him. “What do you want?”

Kakashi gave a half-hearted smirk and leaned back lazily. “Now, now, is that any way to talk to your teacher?”

“ _Former_ teacher,” he bit out.

He seemed uneasy, looking everywhere but his face before continuing, “Naruto wanted me to...apologize for how I treated you and tell you about my sharingan.”

Sasuke got this disgustingly soft expression on his face when the blond was mentioned, but hardened to glare instead.

“Don’t strain yourself,” he said bitterly, “You’re not required to.”

Kakashi sighed, tilting his head back on the back of the bench.

Was this what he had become?

Someone who had heart to hearts with anyone in the vicinity?

“I’m not going to apologize for my actions because they don’t need one.”

Sasuke whirled to face him, “You fuck-”

He held up a hand. “Let me finish. You took action against Konoha and its people. I saw you as a threat and treated you accordingly.”

Kakashi scratched under his headband. “I am sorry about how I handled the situation before you left the village. It was my responsibility to protect you, but I let you down.”

Sasuke sat stiffly, staring straight ahead.

It had gotten colder over the past weeks, and virtually no one was outside past evening.

“But you won’t tell me about your sharingan.”

Kakashi didn’t answer.

A thin rustle sounded as a leaf drifted down.

“As I thought,” he mused, disappointed but not surprised.

Sasuke made to leave, shifting to stand up.

Kakashi put his hands in his pockets.

The memory wasn’t going to stay his forever.

He couldn’t bury it and hope it went away.

_‘You look like a tomb raider to him, ‘Kashi!’_

He stood up, watching Sasuke walk away.

“His name was Obito.”

Kakashi’s voice was no louder than it had been, but it echoed in the empty street.

The brunet paused, but didn’t turn around.

“My eye was damaged on a mission, and I was almost crushed.”

Sasuke didn’t relax, but looked less like he was going to bolt at any minute.

“Obito saved me, but got crushed instead. He knew he was dying. He told me to take his eye.”

He shifted his head around to look at Kakashi. “And you did.”

It wasn’t a question, but he answered. “And I did. So we could see the future together.”

Sasuke was still down the street, brushing a piece of his hair behind his ear. “So you didn’t rip out that eye from a corpse of an innocent Uchiha?” He spoke blandly.

Kakashi blinked, taken aback. “No, it was a gift.”

The brunet gave a wry smile. “Then I suppose you’re forgiven.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Just like that?”

Sasuke looked uncomfortable, but raised his chin. “I’m trying to be more like Naruto, I suppose. I won't voluntarily spend time with you, but yes. You are forgiven.”

The man watched him. “You’re going to see me sometime if you want to be with Naruto.”

Sasuke blushed a bit, but declared loftily, “You underestimate how far I would go to not interact with you.”

He turned on his heel and strode away, slightly faster than a walk.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He hadn’t meant _‘be with Naruto’_ in a romantic sense, but his response was...interesting.

Very interesting.

* * *

Sasuke marched down the roads distractedly.

Guards for him had been less common as Konoha were still investigating the accident from earlier. For now, only one shinobi had overheard Kakashi and his discussion.

He could live with that.

Sasuke wasn’t going to blindly trust his former teacher, even though he desperately wanted to.

He still saw the man as a figure of authority and someone to look up to, so he knew he was biased.

But Kakashi had been so sincere, the feelings radiating off him genuine.

And perhaps, just maybe, Sasuke could get on Naruto’s good side. Not that he wasn’t already, but it would help to be friendly, as Kakashi had said, if he was going to be around him.

And he intended to.

_Sasuke is next to Naruto, he has an exaggerated square jaw and very sparkly eyes._

_“Usuratonkachi, I have made peace with Kakashi and forgiven him!” He shouts with a strangely deep voice._

_His raven hair is flowing in a breeze with no clear origin and he is holding a rose._

_Naruto’s chin is unnaturally pointy and also has extremely sparkly eyes. Tears flow out of them as he nears Sasuke, making them shine even more._

_The edges of his long hair move in slow motion as he swoons into the other._

_“That was such a mature move, I now see that you are the epitome of everything I love!”_

_Daydream Sasuke is dipping the blond with a smile as he sings his praises._

_His teeth are actually gleaming._

_“I’ll never leave again, Sasuke! The village is my new home, meaning I won’t be able to abandon you!”_

_The Uchiha tilts his extremely sexy jawline back as conveniently timed light shines on them._

_Cherry blossoms flow past them, and they both lean in towards each other._

Sasuke waved away his daydream.

He may have some residual abandonment issues and be desperately in love with his best friend, but he is an Uchiha.

He will handle this with grace and dignity.

* * *

Kakashi came in through Iruka’s window, and promptly collapsed on his couch.

The man in question jumped at the sudden entry, nearly dropping a stack of graded tests.

“Jesus _fucking_ Christ, Kakashi.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be an elementary school teacher?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be a functional human being?”

“Touché,” Kakashi commented blankly.

Iruka sighed before starting on food.

“You know I appreciate everything you do?”

The teacher sighed again, not looking up. “I know. Now, what do you want?”

Kakashi repositioned himself, flopping back onto the pillows loudly.

“I just had an emotional conversation with Sasuke about the sharingan.”

“Oooh, so scary,” He deadpanned.

The man propped his head up, headband and mask discarded.

“I’ve been thinking that I should’ve been a better teacher. A better person to Sasuke in particular.”

Iruka continued chopping vegetables.

“Even _Gai_ has formed some kind of positive bond with his students. But I’m here. Alone.” His head thumped back down.

“Well, it is too late to be close to them. You had your chance, you threw it away.”

Kakashi winced.

“But, it’s wonderful that you started building a relationship with Sasuke.”

“He hates me.”

“For good reason.” Iruka smiled goodnaturedly when the other man pouted. “You were a shit. You can’t undo your shittiness, but you can try your best to not be shit again.”

“Adjectives other than shit exist.”

“Shhhhh no they don’t.”

He fought a smile.

“It’s gonna be painful and weird trying to reconnect with him, but it’s now or never.”

“I didn’t come here for a lecture.”

“You only say that because you know I’m right.” Iruka’s hair was coming out of his ponytail, making him look frazzled as he stirred the food. “Now, stop being serious and set the table.”

Kakashi groaned as he pushed himself to his feet, shuffling over to grab silverware.

“Naruto still out?”

He hummed. “He and Tsunade went out last week, teaching him basic healing. She doesn’t want a repeat of him dying.”

“Isn’t he a powerful ninja? He won’t need healing if he’s that powerful.”

Iruka eyed him with a look that screamed _‘Hatake Kakashi, I’m not amused’_ as he served the food.

“That’s not what you said last year after she fixed up your spinal injury.”

He winced. “Exceptions exist.”

The other merely stared at him before sighing. “Anyway, Naruto has been crashing at her place for the last couple days, so he won’t be here.”

Kakashi’s gaze wandered over him, lazy and slow. “Home all alone, are we, Iruka?” The name rolled off his tongue in a purr, as if he were tasting each syllable.

Iruka blinked at the sudden mood shift, but quickly adjusted. As he was giving the man’s plate to him, the teacher brushed their hands together.

Focus. He needed to tease the shit out of Kakashi.

“Mmhm, I could do whatever I wanted and no one would know.” The ‘ _we_ ’ instead of ‘ _I_ ’ was implied.

“Could we now?” Kakashi rumbled. “Anything?” His hand brushed along Iruka’s side, almost curling around him.

“I have a few ideas,” Iruka whispered breathily.

“Like what, darling?”

He leaned in, lips brushing his ear as he said, “You could eat your damn food before it gets cold, Hatake.”

The brunet sauntered back to his seat and began on his meal, leaving Kakashi to stare after him in stunned silence.

Then he smiled, shaking his head incredulously.

God _damn_ he loved this man.

* * *

Naruto’s legs dangled off the roof as he swayed them repeatedly, hitting his heels on the building. It was barely sunrise, but he hadn’t been able to go to sleep.

Sasuke sat next to him, his legs crossed as he perched on the stone.

“Why’d you want to meet now?”

The brunet shifted, placing his hands behind him. “Can’t I just want to hang out with a friend?”

Naruto smiled at the word ‘ _friend_ ’, but said “It’s before six o’clock, ya’ know.”

Sasuke huffed, but reached into his pocket to pull out a handful of painted seashells. Each one was about the size of a quarter, with little whirlpools or oceans on them.

“I wasn’t able to buy anything until yesterday, but you said you live in Uzushio now, so I did some research. I don’t know if it’s still true, but seashells do have meaning to you, right?”

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, “We don’t have many paint suppliers so these are very rare!” He marveled at the swirls and trees on the shells. “I’m going to hug the shit out of you.”

Sasuke’s head snapped up, backing away in a panic. “Don’t you dare,” he narrowed his eyes.

But the blond wasn’t listening. In the next couple seconds, the Uchiha was swept into a bone crushing embrace.

“Happy birthday,” he said, trying to sound exasperated but failing miserably.

Naruto started crying.

Because of course he did.

He let go and rocked back, spinning around. “French braid my hair.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “My regular braid is barely passable.”

“Just use the sharingan, then.”

He glanced around and hissed quietly, “Do you want them to drag me off to the Hokage?”

“And tell her what? That you were going to learn how to braid yourself a way to murder everyone?”

He smiled at that and crossed his arms. “Fine, do it.”

Naruto took a section of his hair in the middle of his right side and started a simple braid, adding strands as he went.

Sasuke’s sharingan was whirling, studying his quick movements. The three spinning tomoe were fascinating, rotating lazily. He slowed his work as he examined how the pupils darted minisculely every few seconds.

When he finished, he reached into his pocket for a hair tie. They were all jumbled together and as Naruto pulled one out, half a dozen more spilled across the roof and down into the street.

Sasuke stared in stunned silence as a few more fell down, piling up. “Do you carry around a whole package of hair ties in your pocket?”

The blond crossed his legs, ribbons dripping down to join the ties. “Of course, I’m not an animal!”

He was pretty sure it could be an Uzushio thing, and didn’t want to question a culture he knew nothing about.

But on the other hand, Naruto was adorable when he was irritated.

“You sure about that, idiot?”

“Fuck you!” He snarled, but a feral grin stretched his face. “Now braid my hair.”

Sasuke shut off his sharingan and undid the braid in the boy’s (man’s? He turned 18 days ago) hair and ran his fingers through it. Once all the kinks were out, he split the hair in two and began on the right side.

By the time the sun was above the horizon, he was halfway through the right side. He used one of the copious amounts of hair ties to secure them.

Naruto reached back to run his hand over the braid, checking for any mistakes. “Can you help me put the seashells in it?”

“ _In_ your hair?”

“Uzushio thing.”

Confused, he did as he asked. Naruto turned around and showed off his hair.

“Look a’ that, it’s beautiful.”

Sasuke agreed that he was striking in the early morning. His loose cargo pants were reminiscent of his old jumpsuit, practical and bright orange. However, only a simple black shirt was on under a white haori. If he squinted, Sasuke could make out small decals of Japanese Orange Blossoms.

Naruto’s braided hair and seashells shone from the sun behind him, creating a halo of light around him.

So yes. Sasuke admitted that he was hot.

Reluctantly.

Naruto beamed before lowering himself to flop on his back, leaning to see over his shoulder.

“You’re going to make me fall, dumbass.”

“But look at all the tiny people!” Sasuke stared at him fondly as the blond gaped at the streets below.

“That’s what distance does,” he said slowly, as if talking to a child.

Naruto glared at him, but was still draped over his back like a cat. “Shut up, I knew that.”

“I never said you didn’t.”

The blond laughed brightly at his response, laying his head on top of the other’s.

“I missed you when I was gone.” He murmured, almost inaudibly.

Sasuke could feel the other’s breath on his neck as he sighed back. “I missed you too, Usuratonkachi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the positive comments and kudos!


	11. Feelings (ew)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Sakura talk, Danzō's plans are progressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Sakura's in this one. She is a decent person, but doesn't have a close relationship with her team.  
> Hope everyone is healthy!

Sasuke had met up with Saukra. Ever since he returned, he had struck a tentative friendship with her. He didn’t tolerate her harassment and invasion of privacy, making it clear that he was uncomfortable.

They talked sometimes, but weren’t as close as they could’ve been, Sakura too preoccupied with what the village would think.

“Just fuck him and be done with it, get it out of your system.”

Sasuke glared at Sakura over the rim of his cup, swallowing quickly. “I don’t want to _‘fuck him and be done with it’_ ,” Sakura snickered at the crude words coming out of his mouth, “I want to keep fucking him and never be done with it.”

She raised an eyebrow at his phrasing, Sasuke cringed at himself, but didn’t comment.

“He’s just amazing, you know, and I’m a war criminal.” He slumped in his chair.

“Technically, it wasn’t a war, you were just an angsty teenager who turned against the village.”

Sasuke set his head in his hands, exasperated. “The point is, I’m going to spend the rest of my life liking him and complaining about it to you.”

She glanced at him again, brows furrowed. “Well at least he’s going to leave for the nomads eventually, so you won’t see him that often.”

He snarled, “That’s even worse!”

Sakura just blinked.

“I can deal with us just being friends, but I don’t want him to _leave_ ,” he groused.

She set down her drink loudly and leaned over the table. “I don’t know how you see yourself, but you literally had a hoard of fangirls. Literally half the village would agree to marry you if the Hokage presented it as a way to integrate you.”

Sasuke wrinkled his nose, looking like a disgruntled cat. “That’s not a pleasant thought.”

Sakura winced, reminded of his (justified) distrust of fangirls. She shook it off, not wanting to remind him of it further. “The point is, you can seduce him.”

“Seduce as in, get dressed in a flattering outfit and flirt?”

She tilted her head, twisting her lips to the side. “I’m just using the word to give you confidence, _seduce_ sounds much better than _awkwardly complimenting_. I meant more along the lines of _‘have an emotional conversation where you confess your feelings in a romantic way’_.”

Sasuke’s gaze was razor sharp. “Are you serious?” He hissed. “What do I do if he rejects me and never talks to me again?”

Sakura pursed her lips. “Do you really think that he would stop being your friend just because you like him? I’ve only talked to Naruto once, but honestly, do you see the way he looks at you?”

He grimaced doubtfully. “Don’t lie to make me feel better.”

“I’m serious, Sasuke.” She gave a small smile, looking almost sad as she grasped his hand. “Right now, his gaze melts when he looks at you, he would do anything to make you happy.”

“That’s just how he is,” he scoffed.

“It’s not just how he sees you now, but how he could see you. The potential for more is there, Naruto has complete faith in you. It's like he would let you destroy him, but trusts you not to.”

He stared up at her, eyes a little softer than they usually were in her presence. “And if I do end up destroying him?” Sasuke asked softly.

“Then pick up his pieces and put them together. You love him enough to take the time to.”

He choked, glaring with renewed force. “Who said I loved him?”

“It’s painfully obvious.”

Sasuke gripped his glass tighter. “You have something to say about it? Do you think he knows?”

Sakura shook her head and grinned. “Nah, he’s just as oblivious as you. You idiots would pine away forever if you could.” She examined him closely before adding quietly, “Just because two people of same gender can’t get married here, doesn’t mean everyone is against it.”

He looked out the window pointedly, fiddling with the rim of his drink in silence. He ignored her second comment. “So I just meet up with him and confess?”

Sakura let the topic go, staring at him in outrage. “You can’t just pick any old moment, do it when it feels right!”

He threw up his hands in an unusual display of temper. “But how do I know when it feels right?”

“You just know! You’ll feel all _fuzzy_ and _happy_ and **_peaceful_**!”

“But how do I know I’m not sick!”

“Oh mY GOSH! Have you never liked someone before?”

It was clearly rhetorical, meant to make fun of his lack of experiance, but Sasuke paused.

Blushed.

Sunk into his seat.

“Really!?”

He huffed, not looking in her direction. “It’s not like I would have many chances to.”

Sakura shifted her gaze slightly over his shoulder, avoiding his eyes. “Well, just think about it.”

Sasuke stared at her for a long moment before nodding and standing up. “Bye,” he said curtly.

She watched him go after his abrupt departure, leaning a hip on the doorway. She didn’t have the right to scold him or make him laugh.

She knew that now.

Yes, she did wish he would see her as something more, something wonderful, but he didn’t. So it was all she could do to try to repair what pieces of a friendship they had.

Ino and her had begun to mend their relationship as well, meeting up for lunch or going on missions together. Kakashi and her still didn’t know each other well, small talk the only conversations they had, but she made peace with it.

Sakura wouldn’t be a weakling who did nothing but cry at her own misfortune, she would be a strong kunoichi. Clinging on to a version of Sasuke that didn’t exist was unhealthy, and she needed to let go.

She wasn’t there yet, but she couldn’t wallow in self-pity.

Rome wasn’t built in a day.

* * *

Naruto ate his lunch, absentmindedly picking at the rice.

There was a party happening tomorrow night, and he debated whether to invite Sasuke. It was in his honor, so he could invite whoever he wanted. It technically wasn’t even a party, just a gathering to celebrate the son of the fourth Hokage visiting with food and drinks.

He wanted to go back to his family, to Uzushio. Danzō couldn't do anything to stop him...maybe he should mention it to Tsunade at the party tonight.

Naruto sighed when he spotted a ROOT agent out of the corner of his eye, meaning Danzō was summoning him. As much as he despised being at his beck and call, he was protecting his precious people, and he couldn’t hate that.

Heaving himself to his feet, Naruto strode to the man’s house reluctantly.

Danzō’s home was pleasant, well manicured and warm. The neutral colors were offset by symmetrical bushes and a graceful path headed towards the door.

He always eyed the place distastefully before entering.

Danzō put up a cute little house and it didn’t look like it was a home of treason and espionage. Naruto abhorred that it could look that innocent.

He slipped on a blank mask and entered Danzō’s room. He wasn’t an official member, but the Elder liked it when he wore the mask.

“You summoned me?” Naruto had gotten better at controlling his emotions, a good thing, since he wanted nothing more than to throw Danzō’s stupid mask in his stupid face.

He hummed. “Just wanted you to make some seals for me.”

“You can make seals yourself.”

The man tutted. “You forget, I know you are from Uzushio. Taught by them. Taught by sealmasters.”

Naruto knew that his seals would be better than what Danzō could ever make, but the other man knew it too. He couldn’t refuse.

“How about the String Light Formation? That would be useful.”

“What for?”

Danzō gave him a reprimanding look. “Whether you know or not doesn’t affect the seals being made.”

Naruto clenched his teeth, scooping up sealing supplies and ink that was on the table. “Yeah, I’ll get them back to you.”

He flickered back to his room in Iruka’s house, dropping them on his bed.

Might as well get started.

* * *

Naruto was straight up not having a good time.

After several days, Danzō had claimed his finished seals, made subtle threats, and patted his shoulder condescendingly.

He powerwalked through the village, his mere aura enough to give passerbys pause. He hadn’t met up with Sasuke because of his bad mood, but Danzō had that effect on people.

Naruto bustled through the streets, not against elbowing someone out of the way. He needed to burn up his anger.

Changing directions, he headed to the training grounds. It was a large section of dirt and grass, sparse trees littering the edge.

Naruto didn’t have any particular aim, just threw his jutsu. He threw kunai after kunai with more force than necessary, splintering trees with their blades. He couldn’t use excessive amounts of chakra or ANBU would be there in a heartbeat, wary of him being the jinchūriki.

Still, he slammed his newly learned Rasengan into the ground, reveling in the crumbling dirt. The jutsu wasn’t perfected since he’d only just learned it, but he was adamant that Kakashi would teach him his dad’s jutsu.

Naruto was hesitant to use more chakra, and kicked at the ground in frustration in his pent up aggression.

“Bad day, was it?” An amused voice asked.

He looked up to find Sasuke leaning against one of the trees, watching him attack the ground viciously. However terrible his day was, he couldn’t bring himself to snap at his friend.

“You could say that.” Naruto straightened, pretending he hadn’t just attackted the dirt like it had personally slighted him.

“I could spar with you, if you want.” Sasuke said nonchalantly.

The blond looked over at him, confused. “You’re not allowed to use chakra, how could you fight?”

He turned up his nose. “I _meant_ taijutsu only, but if you don’t want to, just say so.”

Naruto leaned forward, laughing a bit. “Don’t be an idiot, I just didn’t want ANBU coming after you. Now come on, let’s go.”

He punched out, making it obvious so Sasuke could dodge in time. The brunet sidestepped and caught his wrist, pulling him forward. Naruto recovered and spun to elbow him in the ribs, bringing a knee up.

He hunched over at the blow, but pulled away in time to avoid the one aimed at his head. Sasuke lunged forward and tackled him, arms around his middle. The other rolled to his feet faster since he caught his fall, but not fast enough to be able to hit him while he was down.

The Uchiha swung his leg out, meeting the other’s kick with bruising force. Naruto delivered two consecutive kicks, knocking him off balance.

They traded punches for a few minutes, dirtying their clothes as they tumbled in the mud.

Naruto had broad shoulders and a muscled torso, so he was in his element with upper body strength.

Sasuke, however, was leaner and shorter than him, and he changed tactics accordingly. He stopped meeting him head on and mostly evaded his attacks, using distractions to trip him up before making a move.

Even though they hadn’t properly sparred in years, they quickly adapted to each other. Their flurry of movements sped up, anticipating actions before they happened.

“I win!” Naruto declared. “I drew first blood!”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “We both have multiple injuries.”

“But I gave you a bloody nose.”

He pushed the blond over, too tired to fight as he was pulled down alongside him. Naruto gave a grunt as the man landed on him, and tried to push him aside.

He only struggled harder to make himself comfortable atop the other, pretending to stretch and elbow him in the face. “Bastard,” he muttered slumping in defeat, arms draped over his shoulders.

Sasuke looked at him from under his lashes.

Despite his words, the jinchūriki was smiling. It was soft and warm as he stared at his friend, reaching out to brush hair away from his face almost unthinkingly.

Sasuke didn’t dare move, didn’t breathe, for fear of breaking the moment. Naruto’s face was wholly focused on him, maintaining eye contact even as minutes ticked by.

He looked into kind, sapphire eyes, and thought, _‘I want this. I want him.’_

He thought back to Sakura’s words, and paused. One wrong move and the tension between them would shatter like glass.

It would be gone, shards strewn all over the floor.

They would cut if he wanted to rebuild these precious seconds spent in each other’s arms, a painstaking process that would ultimately never create one the same as the first.

Sasuke reached out slowly, trailing his fingers along his cheek.

If Naruto didn’t want him, that was fine, but it was worse if the brunet spent the rest of his life wondering. Living with the possibility that he wasted his chance, let it wither away to dust before it could bloom.

Sasuke pressed his lips into his gently, running his fingers through his hair. He wasn’t experienced by any means, and the angle was off.

He began to pull back, but Naruto shifted closer and adjusted their position.

The kiss was deeper and more intimate now with him directing it. There was no urgency as their mouths moved, the action lazy and slow. Naruto cupped his jaw and pressed him closer, running a hand down his back.

After a moment, Sasuke sat up, watching the blond prop himself up on his elbows. His mouth twisted and he looked regretful.

“Sasuke, listen,” he began.

He began to panic. Fuck, Naruto realized he made a mistake.

He’d let down his friend gently, then run for the hills.

Avoid him for the rest of his life.

He shot to his feet, fumbling with his rumpled clothes. “Uh, no, it’s fine, I’m going to take a shower,” he mumbled.

Sasuke tottered a few steps, off balance from exhaustion, before Naruto caught his wrist. “We need to talk about it.”

“Just reject like a normal person,” he grumbled, half mortified and half angry.

“Oh,” the blond said blankly, then leaned forward with an edge to his voice. “Oh no. No no no no no, Sasuke. I just want to talk about, you know,” he gestured between them.

Sasuke softened a bit. He knew Naruto meant it, felt it in his soul. But that didn’t mean he was going to be nice to the dumbass. “You’re not going to break my heart and leave me in the dust?”

Now that his fear had mostly dissipated, Sasuke found it within himself to execute sarcasm. Unfortunately, Naruto looked as if he’d just been told that his dog had died.

“I wouldn’t do that to you, I couldn’t,” he exclaimed, clutching their hands together.

He cracked a smile at how affronted he’d looked, but quickly suppressed it. “Hn.”

“I mean it. I like you a lot, believe it,” Naruto whispered, eyes wide and sincere.

Sasuke felt all warm and fuzzy and peaceful inside and thought, _‘Oh no. I’m attached to this imbecile for the rest of my life.’_

“I did mean it when I said I needed to take a shower, and I need to think.”

Naruto drew back, expression open and a little hopeful. “Can we meet up later?”

Sasuke wanted to kiss him again. “Dinner tomorrow night.” He strode back to the village, feeling eyes on him the whole time.

Naruto sighed, a mix of _happylonginghopefuldreadanticipationlove_ jumbled in his mind. 

He touched his lips with a smile, gazing after Sasuke.

Maybe he would stay in the village a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in 5 hours over two days, I'm sorry for any mistakes! :)


	12. Sucession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun for me to write, but there wasn't a lot of dialogue.

Tsunade was in her office, decidedly tired of paperwork.

Over the months, she’d completely emptied her brain of all Minato related memories for Naruto. While she agreed he needed to know who his father was, it was painful.

Her godson was at the party tonight, probably wrecking the place. It was held at the academy, desks and chairs shoved into storage to make room for the people. Most shinobi were at the event or at home, the bare minimum guarding her.

The years hadn’t been kind, slumping her shoulders and weathering her face with grief.

Then Naruto was alive, Jiraiya came back, and all manner of stressful things happened. Tsunade wanted to crush Naruto in her arms and never let him go.

While her guilt and sadness had hung over her like a cloud, most of all, she’d been angry. She returned to Konoha and raged. Snarled at everyone who couldn’t bother to look out for a small boy with bright blue eyes.

Those who even noticed that the boy was gone tutted and shook their heads, scoffing at how irresponsible she had been. But Tsunade had paid for her misstep with blood, sweat, and tears.

She created a better fucking system for orphans, saw Naruto in every child who’s life was made better by it. The Hokage had no patience for people who blamed her, yet didn’t take a second look at themselves.

She assigned missions with gritted teeth.

She seethed as she created trade deals.

She slammed doors and kicked walls after meetings.

Anger was her motivator. Tsunade saw the shopkeepers who called Naruto a monster and worked twice as hard.

But her anger was gone.

Drained away.

Yes, she hated what her godson had experienced, but it wasn’t a constant boiling sensation under her skin. There was irritation, disappointment, and disgust, but not the burning fury it had been.

Hope that Naruto was there and could live the life he was meant to live made her feel fragile. As if the slightest touch could break her.

She hugged him tenderly, afraid he would vanish with too much force.

Everytime he came for dinner or learned how to heal small cuts, Tsunade would just look at him for a minute. Blond hair and blue eyes, whole and _alive_.

The wrath that resided in her gut would flare at the mere prospect of civilians beating and leaving him for dead. But it would fade quickly, just a flash, and her pain would return, riding on the back of her happiness.

Nawaki and Dan were all she had loved, all she was close to. But they were gone, and her godson was all she had left.

Naruto was her world now, and she couldn’t bear losing him a second time.

So when the ANBU came in and reported, “There’s been an accident at the academy. We’re unsure if it’s a purposeful attack,” Tsunade’s first thought was Naruto.

But she reigned in her worry and nodded seriously. “What are immediate damages?” she requested sharply.

“A significant amount of shinobi attended the function, but most jōnin were incapacitated. This was the main reason we suspect foul play.”

“No deaths?”

“No, Lady Tsunade. Explosions went off under the building, shaking it and resulting in some minor burns and broken bones from falling debris. Flashbangs were thrown, causing no fatal damage, but encouraging chaos.”

Naruto would be alright.

That was good.

She shouldn’t worry. “Alright, the shinobi there are doing their best to organise civilians?”

“Yes, but with no clear chain of command, it’s becoming difficult. Stampedes are a major cause of the injuries.”

Tsunade sighed, hands pressed to her desk even as she was tensed for movement. “And you didn’t think to evacuate them?”

The agent shifted in displeasure, but no emotion was seen behind their mask. “There was an usually large seal underfoot, trapping all of the people in its confines.”

The Hokage cursed and started out of her office towards her room of medical supplies.

“It must be extremely powerful to hold that many people. Get the rest of my guards and some shinobi off duty over there, see if you have enough chakra to overload the seal."

The agent disappeared, prepared to meet her at the academy in ten or twenty minutes. Tsunade quickly grabbed burn creams and bandages, hastily shoving scissors and scalpels into a bag.

The light footfalls from the hallway made her whirl around, on edge from the news of an attack.

Danzō appeared in the doorway, breathing heavily from exertion.

Her grip on the kunai loosened, but did not completely relax. “You’re too old for combat, Honored Elder, and your assistance isn’t needed. The situation will be resolved.”

Danzō straightened from his slouched position against the wall with an ease that made her suspect he was faking his exhaustion.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, grip tightening on her weapon again while the other hand resided firmly on her scalpel.

“Lady Tsunade, please, we must hurry.”

She didn’t move, gaze trained on the man. “I’m about to assist in the recovery of the academy, that is a more urgent matter.”

Danzō had already said please, making the situation seem serious. However, he was oddly calm for whatever horrors his message contained. “We need your skill, Hokage, he may die without it.”

“There are plenty of other medics.”

“I felt the need to at least inform you first. It’s Naruto, Lady Tsunade.”

The floor dropped out from under her, making her come close to staggering.

The blood blood **blood** she imagined when thinking of Nawaki.

But she knew that he didn’t die with blood.

They said it was an accident.

The charred skin unidentifiable and crackley, like burnt wood.

She pitied the poor child who’d died in such a preventable way, just shook her head and shed a tear for the boy.

But he wore her grandfather’s necklace, the one she gave Nawaki for his birthday.

It survived the explosion.

And Tsunade screamed.

Her younger brother, barely a genin, mutilated and destroyed beyond recognition.

The remains of his skin flaking away at her fingertips.

Face torn to show blackened teeth and split eyeballs, their ooze dripping down his face like tears.

The blood blood **blood** of Dan’s crushed corpse, gore matted on the ground.

His crushed skull, never to smile or speak again.

His pale hair crimson, no longer able to tell the original color.

A piece of her heart carved out and ripped away, soaked in the blood blood **blood** of his pulverized body.

She watched the life leave him, his eyes fade into empty pits.

She arrived too late for Naruto’s funeral.

She’d wrung every detail from Kakashi.

Begged Hiruzen to be the coroner.

Gathered with a few others to see the coffin lowered into the grave.

Spotted the crusted red lines along the seal of the coffin.

Imagined how much blood blood **blood** was staining inside where the carcass was.

Where Minato’s son was.

Where Naruto was.

Tsunade’s face was pale, shuddering breaths wracking her otherwise still frame.

She forgot she didn’t trust Danzō to tell her what day it was, nevermind take care of her godson.

She forgot that he’d been acting suspicious, simple things not making sense in what he did.

She forgot that all her ANBU guards were off at the academy.

“Where is he?” The Hokage practically cried, eyes panicked no matter how she tried to tamp it down.

“This way,” Danzō motioned, and she followed him.

She dashed, not caring about where they went or what turns they took.

Nawaki’s face was inlaid in a young Naruto’s, both dead.

Both avoidable.

Tsunade failed them.

Dan’s long, pale hair twisted with bright yellow braids.

One was gone, but the other still breathed.

She would not let him down a second time.

Danzō ran beside her. Slower, but still agile.

Tsunade had left behind her Hokage’s hat in her rush, not that she wore it much anyway. Anyone could pick it up and put it on.

No one else had it.

He wondered how he’d look in the Hokage’s hat.

* * *

Naruto had slipped out of the party early, blowing off attendees with fabricated excuses. He’d promised to meet with Sasuke, and didn’t particularly care about the event he left behind.

That morning, his hair was woven with painstaking care into two french braids tied back behind his head. For once, his characteristic orange was absent from his outfit. It wasn’t formal, but it was definitely fancier than usual.

Sasuke had kissed him.

Looped his arms around his neck.

Curled into the other like he belonged there.

And gosh darn it, Naruto wanted him to belong there.

He slipped out into the street, fiddling with his hair. He was given the chance to show his friend(?) that it could work.

That they could work.

Naruto jerked his head up as he remembered that they hadn’t actually decided on a place to have dinner. He started to the Uchiha compound, intent on finding Sasuke. He knocked on the door and tried the handle, wandering through the foyer and calling his name.

Frowning, he left and shut the door behind him. Naruto set off towards the other shops he frequented, determined to find the bastard.

He peered through doors and windows, eyeing the sparse patrons thoroughly.

A muffled boom rumbled beneath him, smaller ones above ground following in quick succession. He, along with several other off duty shinobi, turned to the noise.

They leapt up from their seats, running outside to find the source. A thin trail of smoke snakes up into the clouds, causing them to curse and grab their weapons.

Naruto ran with them, some on rooftops and others on the ground.

Screams echoed from the academy, the building itself tilting like the ground underneath had been ripped away. They all jerked forward at the sound of creaking wood and the heavy impact of a body.

A tall man with dark blue hair and a beard seemed to take charge, throwing out signals to those after him.

The group circled the academy, each with weapons at the ready and hands raised to make signs. Naruto lingered behind with premade seals in his hand, unsure of what the code Konoha used meant.

He stopped at the edge of the building, narrowing his eyes at a symbol drawn on the ground. Brushing away dirt and debris, he tilted his head to examine it.

It looked almost like ink, writing out curved characters onto the ground. Naruto could’ve sworn he’s seen them before.

He grasped the sheets of paper tighter. If he looked at it just right, it fit perfectly into the String Light Formation he’d drawn just the other day.

Danzō.

Naruto wasn’t sure how he’d managed to construct a seal this large, but he wasn’t going to waste time figuring it out. The seal would explode if triggered, and go off eventually if it wasn’t.

If he didn’t locate the man, almost everyone at the party would die. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants, forcing himself to be calm.

“Okay, Okay, you got this,” he murmured. Stretching out his senses, Naruto winced from how many chakra signatures overwhelmed him.

Feeling around the area, he focused on Danzō’s chakra, dark and oily. Following the twists and turns of the streets, Naruto pushed past the shinobi rushing towards the academy.

The yells had mostly died out, occasional shouts and whimpers breaking their silence.

The building itself was precariously balanced, creaking and shifting its weight every so often, causing another round of panicked movement from inside.

Naruto glanced back briefly, but quickly turned away. He couldn’t get distracted.

He felt the other’s chakra near, mixed with someone’s who he didn’t take the time to identify. He raced around a corner, hand on the wall to make sure he didn’t fall.

Naruto spun in a circle, stopping in time to see the man pull his bandages off his eye. Underneath was a red, glowing sharingan whirling around in his eye socket. Danzō hadn’t seen him yet, making eye contact with the person in front of him.

Tsunade collapsed, not expecting the man to have one. The elder caught her, blonde hair splayed out across his arms.

Naruto made an aborted movement forward, but halted as he peered around the corner. Tsunade was strong and could break out of the genjutsu.

He just didn’t know what Danzō wanted.

The man raised a blade to her neck, seemingly amused as he watched her unconscious form. He held it there, drawing a thin line from her throat, before moving forward to sever it completely.

Naruto darted forward entirely on instinct, throwing shuriken at Danzō. The weapons pierced his sleeve and dragged his hand away, the blade cutting a deep slice up across Tsunade’s shoulder instead of her neck.

Danzō slowly raised his head to stare at Naruto, his furious expression tempered by his attempt to seem unaffected.

The blond stood tall, meeting his gaze head on. He only met the normal eye, ignoring the sharingan with steely determination.

His thoughts were racing, a mix of _He’s not an Uchiha He has the sharingan He copied the seal I made He stole it Who did he kill?_ But he blocked them out and they faded into background noise.

Danzō tutted. “Couldn’t you have just stayed out the way like you belong?”

Naruto kept his eye slightly over his shoulder, watching his movements without looking at the rotating tomoe. “You can’t go around murdering people just to become Hokage!” He shouted, mind shuffling through the jutsus he knew.

“It’s too bad, my boy, because I’ll have to kill you now,” the elder shook his head almost regretfully.

Naruto felt his chakra pulsing in his veins, spreading his legs into a steadier stance as he gripped his weapons. His heartbeat thundered in his ears.

“I’ll have to kill you,” the brown haired man mused, “but not before gathering all those lovely secrets in your head.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto vs Danzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so , two points
> 
> 1\. this is totally modeled after the Sasuke vs Danzo fight
> 
> 2\. I can't write fight scenes, please just pretend you understand what's going on
> 
> Happy New Year!

Naruto created two clones, one dashing to retrieve Tsunade and the other lashing out at Danzō.

The real one ducked a shuriken, using a kunai to spear its middle. Spinning around smoothly, he returned the weapon with a swish of air.

Danzō dropped the Hokage to engage the second clone, leading with a brutal right hook. The clone dispeled easily, but the other caught his godmother swiftly.

The shuriken embedded in the wall behind the elder, only severing a tuft of hair. Danzō narrowed his eyes at the blade, and inhaled deeply. Naruto braced himself, glancing back to see his clone carrying Tsunade.

A large gust of wind blew through the road, hurling the blond back. He tried to roll, but the ground underneath him scraped and ripped at his skin as he tumbled.

Grabbing a ledge, Naruto swung behind a building to block the wind. He felt his second clone dissolve, getting more memories than the first one that was destroyed quickly.

A jumble of scenes assaulted him, dodging Danzō and rescuing Tsunade. He breathed a sigh of relief upon realizing the woman was safe.

Naruto peered around the corner in time to see his opponent jump toward him.

The block was a wreck, the outer structures chipped and swayed while closer ones collapsed. Danzō kicked him in the side, following through and readjusting his posture. He flew back, crashing into a wall behind him.

Naruto convulsed, coughing out a drop of blood. He might have felt a few bones crack, but Kurama mended them swiftly.

He hadn’t experienced many actual battle situations before. He had training in spades and fought enough to not freeze up, but never with someone who came with the intent to kill him.

But Danzō was arrogant, leaving himself open with showy moves and impromptu monologues.

Naruto ducked as blades of wind rushed forward, using a few quick clones to take the strikes meant for him. He shot some senbon out. They weren’t his favorite weapon, so he didn’t have many.

Danzō’s punch of kunai was met with a few senbon, Naruto leaning away from the assault. He gained a slice on his shoulder, a burning line that was painful despite its size.

The blond jumped up and used both feet to hit his head and send him careening backward.

There weren’t many civilians still in the buildings, but Naruto sent a few clones to discreetly escort those who were away. He felt a massive surge in chakra from the academy, most going into the seal under the academy.

He set his mouth into a grim line.

Once they were able to overload the seal, they could safely evacuate the people and see if they needed medical attention. However, that would mean more people getting caught in the crossfire.

Danzō moved forward, more sluggish than before, and once again took in a breath to breathe out more of his artificial wind.

Naruto flattened himself against the floor, loose bundles of hair tearing free from his french braids. As soon as the onslaught stooped, he sprung forward to engage the other.

Danzō was fast for his age, making thin cuts all along the jinchūriki’s arms and rubbing dirt into them when possible. Naruto kicked his legs out from under him as one of his clones that was with the civilians pinned the man down.

One stabbed a kunai through his right arm, and the other his left. Blood seeped through the fabric of Danzō’s robe.

The man made an aborted movement, twitching pitifully with no way to reach his weapons. Naruto sat back slightly and heaved a breath, still holding the blade.

Danzō dissolved from underneath him, his kunai jerking as they no longer had traction. He turned frantically, unsure of how the man had escaped.

“Let’s not be hasty, son,” he called mockingly, staring down at the boy from his place on top of a mound of rubble.

“I’m not your son,” he snarled, leaping onto a building of similar height.

Danzō only tilted his head condescendingly and started to unwind his bandages.

Naruto knew he should make a move, leaned forward in anticipation of his next jump, but stopped short.

All along his arm were crimson eyes with black tomoe, the skin underneath pale and chalky. As the man undid his shirt, he could see where the unnatural flesh blended with his own. Like someone had taken two different metals and melded them, stopping before they could fully join. The implanted sharingan moved lazily, shifting with unpleasant squelches.

Naruto’s eyes welled up, seeing Sasuke’s mother and father and cousins with empty eye sockets and torn necks.

“How could you? Their eyes are meant to belong to the Uchiha!”

Danzō scoffed. “They were a threat that needed to be eliminated, but I wasn’t going to let such a valuable kekkei genkai vanish.” He flexed his arm, showcasing his ten sharingan, one of which was closed. There was a faint outline of a face along his right shoulder, as if he had absorbed someone else entirely.

Naruto grimaced, turning inward as one of his clones dispersed.

The civilians were safe, but shinobi were going to be investigating them once the incident was resolved. He quickly constructed an Earth Wall, rough and basic. It wouldn’t hold under much strain, but it was mainly a symbol to keep people out.

Danzō used his distraction to slam him into the dirt, making him groan in pain. Naruto let Kurama’s chakra seep into his slightly, activating the Boil Release. Steam drifted up from his skin, searing in its intensity. He punched his opponent in the chest and side, each one strong enough to break bone.

Severe burns stretched across the man’s skin as he fell, then there was nothing there but air.

Naruto swore, certain he had pulled that disappearing trick again. He doubled over, memories from all of his clones overwhelming him as they were dispelled.

It was only a moment, maybe two, but it was enough.

Danzō held him with a hand around the other’s neck, squeezing tighter every time he twitched.

Naruto felt fuzzy at the edges.

The sides of his vision were darkening. Just small little dots, spotting the corners of his eyes.

Naruto clawed at the hand on his throat, but his coordination was already decreasing.

Danzō’s other arm drove into his gut, holding a katana.

It came out the other end, bloodsoaked and victorious.

He looked up abruptly, trying to find his assailant.

His eyes met a scarlet one, tomoe spinning lazily.

Genjutsu.

* * *

Genjutsus were supposed to stop you from telling the difference between dream and reality.

Designed to make you never want to leave.

But maybe if she just forgot for a moment.

She could dissolve the genjutsu later.

She could keep it a bit longer.

Pretend it was real for a bit longer.

Tsunade walked home from the hospital, bag in hand. Her blonde hair swung in a low ponytail and it brushed against her lower back. The breeze lifted the shorter strands slightly and she breathed in deeply.

She was going to visit her granddaughter (god-granddaughter?) today, and she needed to check in with Dan. Tsunade called out her husband's name from the front lawn as she crossed it, not willing to waste a second more than necessary.

“I have to finish this project real quick, I’ll be right over,” Dan shouted back, not even looking over his shoulder as he wrote frantically.

The medic laughed as she watched his pale blue hair streaked with white swish back and forth as he tried to finish his experiment quickly. “Take your time, beloved!” She smiled, big and bright.

Tsunade shook off her amusement and wandered through the streets. They were similar to Konoha, but she didn’t recognize anything. She stopped in front of a moderately sized house, a dozen feet away from the engawa.

“Grandma!” Tsunade turned to the right, eyes crinkling as the shoji doors burst open.

Her carmine hair was down, a hairclip dragging the bangs out of her eyes. She was young, but barely stumbled as she raced down to Tsunade.

“Today I went swimming in the ocean and watched all the birds on the water and tried to make a sandcastle but there wasn’t a lot of sand so I looked for some sand-”

The woman raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t you want to show me what your Papa taught you, Sarada?”

Obviously stunned that she could forget such a thing, the girl gasped and tugged her hand. “We have to go, Grandma!”

Tsunade let herself be dragged into the house by a child shorter than her waist. No, she was not ashamed.

“Daddy said you could have a drink if you want, the cups are over there.”

“I’ve been to your house before, brat.” The medic opened a bottle of sake and began pouring, letting it just touch the rim. She made to knock it back, but paused.

Tsunade wasn’t sure why, but the smell of alcohol was too much for her. She was struck with the conviction that she didn’t drink any more.

She set down the cup slowly and blinked rapidly.

She faced Sarada now. Her granddaughter had blood red hair and onyx eyes, staring at her curiously.

She had the making of an Uzumaki, but Tsunade couldn’t remember.

There was this one person she knew who was an Uzumaki, it was on the tip of her tongue.

Sarada had given up talking to her and was studying her hair, attempting to braid it. The strands were uneven and loose, but the girl insisted.

“Sarada, what’s your dad’s name?” Tsunade asked, the pieces coming together, but the final picture meaning nothing.

“Grandma, don’t be silly! You know Daddy’s name. You only pretend not to know Papa’s because you say he’s a ‘ _righteous_ _bastard_.’” Her mouth twisted around the words awkwardly, getting the inflections wrong.

“I’m getting old, sweetness, and I forget things.” The child hummed.

Tsunade was about to push, but the door opened.

“I come bearing gifts!” Nawaki bellowed holding up bags like they were blessings.

Sarada squealed and dashed forward, hugging the man.

Tsunade had the _worst_ headache, and she rubbed her forehead in irritation.

“You okay?” Nawaki peered over at her from his position, clutching his grandniece. Grandfather’s pendant hung around his neck and swayed out of his shirt.

She remembered it on a burnt corpse, too small to be anything but a child.

But Nawaki wasn’t dead, he was right here. His skin was healthy, not burnt to a crisp.

She pursed her lips.

Tsunade wasn’t called one of the greatest ninja of her generation for nothing.

“Sarada? Your Dad’s name?” Immediately, she wanted to take it back, hide her suspicion under layers of happiness.

Tsunade warred with herself, wanting to comfort the girl and get answers. Answers to what? She shook her head, “Nevermind, dear, Grandma’s having a bad day-”

“Naruto. His name is Naruto.” Sarada looked up at her with wide eyes, full of kindness and laughter. If she tilted her head just right, her eyes could be blue and her hair blond.

Tsunade’s hand flew to her head, gritting her teeth. "Naruto. Naruto, _Naruto_.”

Her godson, he was her godson.

Dan was dead.

Nawaki was dead.

Naruto was dead.

Was he? No.

He had been dying, but she was going to save him.

Had been going to save him.

Tsunade’s fist clenched around the glass she had filled, shattering it.

Danzō, that two-faced lying rat bastard. If Naruto died, she would personally rip his intestines out of his stomach, cut them into tiny pieces, boil them, and feed them to him.

Tsunade looked up, met little Sarada’s eyes and Nawaki’s, hesitated.

_They aren’t real. If you don’t leave them, you are going to lose what **is** real. _

She closed her eyes, and twisted her fingers into the sign. “Kai.”

And Tsunade of the Legendary Sannin’s eyes snapped open.

* * *

Sasuke was pissed.

He’d searched for Naruto, trying the party at first. However, there was an incident and he was trapped inside the building as it collapsed around him.

Once the shinobi who were allowed to use chakra had overloaded the seal, he and hundreds of party guests spilled out into the streets.

Sasuke weaved through the people, glancing among those who’d helped the civilians out, searching for blond hair. He’d long established that Naruto wasn’t at the event, but that was lost in the pandemonium of the incident. Half of the victims were screaming and shouting, trying to figure out the cause.

Shinobi, herded them away, occasionally glancing behind them with steely expressions. Sasuke avoided them, striding toward the road to the compound.

It was then he realized that the tremors and crashing of rocks weren’t only coming from the fractured academy, but beyond it. An Earth Wall was a couple hundred feet away, hiding the cause. The shinobi couldn’t take the time to look, too busy with the chaos of before, and Sasuke started forward.

Jogging across the earth and around a few buildings, he came to a stop in front of the structure. Without chakra, he couldn’t simply jump over.

Sasuke scrabbled for a handhold, knuckles turning white as his grip slipped around misshapen rocks. Heaving himself up with only his arms, his feet quickly found purchase. Once he got the hang of it, he swiftly swung himself on top of the wall and sat there for a moment to catch his breath.

Sasuke looked up, seeing Danzō and Naruto fighting. He jumped off the wall, landing gracefully in the dirt. Naruto had him pinned, stabbed through both arms, and he relaxed.

The problem was solved.

He knew he would get in trouble for using chakra, so the fight ending was a good thing.

The brunet picked his way through the battle sight, stepping over fallen trees. Sasuke peered up, only to see Danzō disappear before rematerializing.

He stared wordlessly at the sharingan spinning in his eye, gripping the fabric of his shirt.

It was Kakashi all over again.

Sasuke’s breaths came faster, and he nearly choked on air.

The only way he could have done that move was by using Izanagi, which meant the man had more sharingan.

Robbed his family of what was theirs.

He snarled.

He wanted to smash the bastard’s head in, tear his still beating heart out of his chest.

Sasuke flexed his fingers, looking for a weapon.

He wasn’t permitted to have his kunai, but it was a battle. He sifted through the dirt, collecting chipped shuriken and a few torn seals. He glanced back at the fight, seeing Danzō disappear again.

His sharingan still spun.

Sasuke wanted to snap his neck.

The man appeared behind Naruto and the brunet shot up, ready to call out his name.

A sword went straight into his gut.

He slumped.

A puppet with its strings cut.

A thin line of blood dripped out of his mouth.

Sasuke stumbled forward, reaching a hand out.

He was dozens of meters away, but he stepped forward. His feet ran into each other, so he occasionally had to catch himself.

He never took his stare off of Naruto.

His wide blue eyes didn’t seem to see anything.

Danzō’s hand around his throat loosened.

And Naruto fell.

Sasuke ran to catch him, falling to his knees as the blond hit the ground with a sickening crack.

The brunet was still a ways away, but he couldn't move.

“Idiot,” he whispered through cracked lips, his throat dry. He let out a choked chuckle, breath caught in his throat. “Come on, it’s no time for games, Usuratonkachi.”

He didn’t notice the salty tears running down his face and around his lips.

A forced smile forced them upward, but the tears didn’t stop.

Sasuke shakily got to his feet again, taking one step, then another.

His grin was gone now.

There was so much blood.

He didn’t know how injured Naruto actually was.

All he saw was the boy in the coffin.

_Crushed skull and mangled legs. His eyes were blue this time._

“Usuratonkachi,” Sasuke choked out. “Usuratonkachi, _Usuratonkachi_.” He chanted it again and again, never rising above a whisper.

The body didn’t move. The pain and rage and grief collided, and he cried wordlessly.

He remembered how Naruto’s lips had curved under his own, smiling even then.

The sun rising as Sasuke braided his hair, a comfortable silence that had him wanting to sink into the other’s embrace.

When Naruto would stroke his cheek, and promised they could dance on summer nights under the stars.

He could forget the ugly looks and spiteful business owners, if only he were there.

But he wasn’t there.

He was a splatter of gore and broken bones.

Even through the tears, he began to see sharper, clearer. His three tomoe morphed into a curved six pointed star. It almost looked like a lotus flower, floating in a pool of ink, splattered with blood.

Naruto’s blood.

Danzō stared from his perch, impassive with sharingan implanted in his arm. He knew he was caught, the jinchūriki had made a scene.

But he wouldn’t go without dragging the pathetic excuse of a village down with him.

“I’ll feast on your flesh!” He hissed.

The man smiled smugly. “You sound more like your brother everyday,” he cooed. “Such a bloodthirsty child, didn’t even blink when I told him to kill his family.”

“No, Itachi was crazy, wanted to test his own power.” It sounded more like he was reassuring himself.

Danzō tilted his head. Sasuke knew he would have blown out smoke if he had a cigarette. “He begged for your life you know. Like a commoner. It only confirmed that Uchiha needed to die.”

Sasuke’s face twisted.

His muscles felt weak, and he doubted he could speak.

“How does it feel? Knowing you wish to kill your precious older brother, the one who saved your very life?”

The sharingan looked at him, rolling in Danzō's flesh.

 _Murderer_.

Sasuke screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already tired of writing fighting (hah that rhymed), so the next chapter will probably have me awkwardly glossing over combat


	14. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fighting + recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided about halfway through this chapter that I was going to give Itachi what he deserved. Therefore, the last chapters will now be super extra smushed because I tried to fit that in there.  
> It's not going to be a separate arc, just one chapter or so.

Tsunade had come on the battlefield, gathering the dozen or so shinobi nearby. They broke apart the earth wall, armed and ready.

Danzō stood atop crumpled buildings, giving them a full view of his own mutilation.

Sasuke was below him, struggling to his feet, that bloodcurdling scream still pouring out of his mouth. Bloody tears streamed down from his Mangekyō.

His clothes were a mess, but he wasn’t injured. Sasuke looked murderous, glaring at the man even as he could barely walk.

“Restrain him,” Tsunade ordered, approaching Danzō. “Are you going to surrender peacefully?”

“You’re going to kill me anyway, Tsunade.”

The Hokage gritted her teeth at the lack of her proper title. “Is Naruto alive?”

“Why don’t you see for yourself?”

She swung around, “I don’t have time for-”

She stopped.

Her godson was on the ground, pulverized stomach and bloodless skin.

Tsunade briskly reached for bandages, healing chakra already going to her hands. She ran forward, closing out her feelings.

_It’s a normal day at the hospital._

_Another patient just came in._

_Another faceless ninja._

But Danzō grabbed her arm with his pale one, and she wrinkled her nose at the eyes there.

“I don’t think so, Lady Tsunade.”

She didn’t even hesitate. She punched him in the jaw, elbowed him in the gut, and kneed his head when it came down, all infused with chakra.

Tsunade left him to bleed out.

She thumped down her supplies next to Naruto. She wiped up the blood, trying to locate the origin of the wound and using up more towels than she expected.

Sasuke was still in shock, but the medic knew he would snap out of it soon.

Naruto’s heartbeat wasn’t as steady as she would like it to be, but it was there. At the clash of metal, Tsunade spared a look over, only to see Danzō trying to get past the other shinobi. How did he recover? He should at least be knocked out for a day.

He put one or two in a genjutsu, as they were unused to someone with a sharingan, and was managing to fight them off.

Granted, they weren’t aiming to kill and the rest were restraining Sasuke. “It’s Izanagi!” He yelled, “That son of a bitch is using my clan’s technique with stolen eyes!”

Tsunade gripped her materials. If Danzō can change reality for however long, then it would be minutes before he’s finished. She should fight him, use up his free passes quickly.

But Naruto might not survive.

The genjutsu was broken, but the wound had taken its toll and punctured a lung.

She began working faster as Naruto’s breathing became even more ragged. “Let him go,” she stated quietly, but firmly. The shinobi holding off Sasuke looked as if they were going to refuse, but then let him pass.

“Amaterasu.”

Danzō went up in purple flames.

Tsunade turned her back, hoping that the Uchiha would keep him distracted long enough for her godson to become stable.

She called in a few for assistance, ignoring the crashes and booms and taunts from behind her. Green healing chakra poured out of her hands as she mended the lung first, careful not to aggravate the wound.

Naruto’s breathing eventually evened out, and his pallor seemed less pale, so Tsunade considered it a win.

“Don’t!” She whipped around to see Asuma shouting at Sasuke, who was pummeling Danzō.

All of his sharingan were closed and he would eventually bleed out, but the Uchiha was ripping him apart. He didn’t target any vital sites after one through the chest, viciously mutilating the man’s arms.

Danzō seemed to be laughing, but it turned into a pained grimace. That was enough for Sasuke though, and he screamed out his fury as he stabbed him again and again.

Tsunade took in the sight, the scorch marks and trampled structures were enough for her to get the gist.

“Back off, Uchiha,” she spat, striding toward him.

He glared, barely looking up from his task. “He needs to die in the most painful way possible!”

The Hokage gripped him by the waist with her chakra infused strength and yanked him away from the barely conscious body. “I could have you punished for unnecessary force,” she growled as she tossed him away.

Sasuke pointed a finger at Danzō, snarling. “He deserves it! What could you possibly do that hasn’t been done to me already!”

Tsunade snarled right back, frazzled hair swaying as she moved with her words. “I will forbid you from visiting Naruto in the hospital!” She practically spat the words, getting in his face just a little too much.

She had no time for his bullshit right now. If he wants her godson, he better earn it.

But Sasuke went impossibly, unnaturally still. If the wind didn’t move his hair, she wouldn’t have known he wasn’t a statue.

“He’s alive?” The brunet rasped, and Tsunade was abruptly reminded of the Mangekyō resting in his skull. Manifested when you lose someone close.

She softened a bit. “You can see him once he’s in a hospital and the aftermath of this has been sorted.”

“No, I need to see him _now_ ,” Sasuke was shaking, but his voice was firm.

Tsunade was inclined to give in, but Naruto was in a delicate state. And the Uchiha had just gone off the handle to murder Danzō.

Dozens of shinobi and kunoichi were gathered in the area now, full of questions and accusatory glares. She thought for a second before motioning for a few of them forward. “Take Sasuke back to the Uchiha Compound until I send for him. Make sure he’s not hurt.”

The ninja in question raised his head abruptly, opening his mouth to shout at her before closing it.

Good.

He was taking her threat seriously.

He walked away, only looking back at the blond once. Tsunade turned back to the scene. A dead elder, a destroyed block, several casualties, and no answers.

And she had to think about it.

She sighed.

The perils of being sober.

* * *

Naruto woke up and he couldn’t swallow. After a fit of panic, he realized that he could swallow, but his mouth was just unbelievably dry.

He looked down at Sasuke, flawless complexion and aristocratic features relaxed in sleep. The blond brushed aside his pitch black hair to stare at him, ebony eyelashes pressed against porcelain skin.

Naruto sat up, not with extreme effort and a lot of chest pain (why did his chest hurt?), to better see his surroundings.  
The lights were white, as was everything else in the room. It was nothing like in Uzushio, and he had no idea where he was.

He brushed his thumb across his friend’s cheek, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

Was he even allowed to do that? They hadn’t talked about boundries, yet.

Naruto went to swallow nervously, before remembering what a hassle it was.

“Sasuke. Sasuke, wake up bastard,” he croaked, poking his shoulder. The brunet grumbled sleepily, raising his head.

“Can you get me some water?” Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, widening as they landed on his. His hands made a couple of aborted movements as if to check him over.

“Water? Anyone?”

The Uchiha tried to compose himself, relief and worry sliding away.

Naruto rolled his eyes. “Have to do everything by my goddamn self don’t I?” He slid one leg off the bed and attempted to put weight on it.

Sasuke was up in a blink, shoving him back down onto the bed. “You just got stabbed in the chest, moron, watch what you do.”

He blinked. “I was stabbed?”

The jinchuriki squinted. Now that he thought about it, he couldn’t remember anything from the last couple days.

Sasuke made a noise like a dying cat, leaning forward until his forehead rested on the other’s chest. “I thought you fucking died, you terror. Again.”

Naruto balked, widening his eyes, then smiled brightly. “Well, I’m not, so we’re good!”

The brunet made another frustrated noise, looking on the verge of shaking him. “You can’t just-ugh!”

He shrugged. “It seems like I just did.”

Sasuke pressed forward more, keeping him from getting up. “You bastard, I thought you died,” he repeated. “I thought you died, and I could never tell you that I lo-” he cut off, turning away.

The blond couldn’t tell what his expression was, and tried to look under the other’s hair for his face.

“What’d ya’ wanna tell me?” Naruto blinked.

Sasuke got off of his friend, lifting his chin up. The brunet sighed, tossing his head back to get his hair out of the way. “Everyone’s excited to see you after Danzō.”

Sasuke’s expression was blank, but he winced at the mention of the man.

Naruto’s hand flew up to his head as pain exploded. “Fuck,” he intoned.

He shook his head after a few seconds, still grimacing as he talked. “Danzō tried to murder me?”

“Danzō tried to murder you,” Sasuke replied, somehow looking unaffected but concerned at the same time.

The Uzumaki sighed.

Sighing was all the rage these days.

“You said people wanted to see me?”

“Tsunade wants answers.”

Naruto bit his lip, “I’ve been out for three or four days?”

Sasuke clenched his fist and closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. “Try eight. You had chakra exhaustion in addition to your wounds.”

He reached out, intent on comforting the other, and carefully unfolded his hand.

It was a long moment before the brunet unfurled his fingers and them interlace with his.

Naruto tugged him closer until they were side by side.

Sasuke brushed the edge of the bandages around his stomach, his lips pursed. “I got my Mangekyō,” He whispered, hardly even making a sound.

The blond lifted their linked hands, pressing a kiss to his hand lightly. “I hope it wasn’t too bad.”

“It was excruciating. I got to see that monster in perfect clarity as he was splattered with your blood.” His voice was cold, shaking with barely restrained contempt. “I want to kill Danzō, you know that?”

“I’m glad you didn’t.”

Sasuke glanced out the window, coldy placid. “What would have happened if I did?”

“You would be executed. Killed first, questions asked later.”

He tensed, gaze burning holes in the glass. “Would it be so bad if I did?”

Naruto enveloped him in a hug, leaning back down to take his friend with him. His voice was unyielding. “You know I care about you, so don’t you dare throw your life away.”

He studied his face, gaging his sincerity, and the jinchūriki loathed that he needed to make sure.

That he thought he was so undeserving of love.

“I can’t stay in Konoha.”

Naruto stroked his hair. “Explain.”

“Danzō told me Itachi was following orders. That he loved me.”

The hand froze, then resumed, fiddling with the split ends.

“What if he was lying?”

“What if he wasn’t?”

It was quiet for a moment, the rustle of sheets the only sound. “Konoha would have to be burying a shit ton of corruption if it were true.”

“I already know they are,” Sasuke snarled. “I don’t want to stick around to see what else they do.”

He pulled away, and Naruto made a disappointed sound, but let him go.

“I’ll get your visitors.” He walked to the door, back straight and pace even.

“Sasuke.” He turned.

“Your brother’s not the only one who loves you.”

The brunet turned away, vanishing out of sight.

Naruto closed his eyes and whispered to no one, “I love you, too.”

* * *

Sasuke leaned back against a wall and sunk to the floor. He was a wreck.

No one had really visited him except Naruto, so he was alone for the past couple days. The brunet had walked through the town every other day for food or for exercise, but shot looks at everyone he passed.

_Did they know?_

_Did they look the other way when Itachi was ordered to kill us?_

Tsunade was outraged, enough so that Sasuke believed her, but who knew how many higher ups were in on it.

The hallways of the hospital were empty, and he gripped his hair. His scalp hurt as he gripped the strands but he didn’t care.

He needed something to ground himself.

Sasuke was a former deserter who killed dozens. One of the last Uchiha, and one who had awakened the Mangekyō.

Half the village was afraid of him, and the other half hateful.

Most deemed him too dangerous to live.

But at his core, Sasuke was a boy, barely eighteen, who just wanted his older brother.

He wound his arms around himself until he calmed, consciously evening out his breaths. He meant what he said to Naruto, he couldn’t stay in Konoha.

Sasuke pushed himself to his feet and approached another room with Tsunade in it.

“He’s awake.”

The Hokage let out a breath, making her over to him.

“I need to gather Kakashi and a couple ANBU, then I’ll go to his hospital room.”

Sasuke watched her collect her things blankly.

He didn’t want to leave Naruto, but everything he said pointed to his loyalty to the village.

“I’ll be at the Uchiha compound,” he sighed.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, but conceded. “I’ll have to send over a guard we can spare in an hour or less. You’re still under watch.”

Sasuke hummed, staring at her back as she passed.

He strode away swiftly once she was out of sight.

He had a bag to pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the chapters are really just tying up loose ends, so there's not a lot of action.


	15. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke leaves Konoha (finally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short and all my chapter titles are stupid!

Naruto answered every question they asked him, told them everything he did.

How Danzō had threatened him, his secret organization, and the battle between them.

How he’d confessed to taking part in the massacre.

The blank mask he wore when talking to the man.

“That asshole!” Snarled Tsunade, looking murderous.

Kakashi was pissed too, but seemed too dead inside to reveal his inner feelings.

“And you’re sure he didn’t do anything to you?” Iruka mused, checking him over for unnoticed wounds.

Naruto nodded. “I’m 99% sure. Unless he did something in my sleep.”

“That doesn’t explain why you didn’t tell the Hokage,” Kakashi muttered, raising an eyebrow.

The blond threw up his hands. “I’m new to the village! How was I supposed to know that he didn’t have the authority to kill everyone I loved?”

“Common sense!” Tsunade screamed back.

“Well I’m sorry for caring about you!”

Iruka rubbed his forehead and exhaled, “Can’t we just have one normal conversation?”

The medic straightened her clothes and cleared her throat. “Anyway, Danzō is probably going to be executed. He still has two sharingan, but won’t try Izanagi now that everyone knows.”

Naruto propped his arm on his folded knee, leaning forward. “Sasuke said something about the Uchiha massacre, is that where he got the eyes?”

Tsunade winced. “He hasn’t admitted to much, but we’re getting a Yamanaka for him soon.”

He fiddled with the edge of his sheets, glancing up at the group. “And what Danzō said about Itachi?”

No one made eye contact with him.

Kakashi’s hand seemed to be twitching for an Icha Icha book.

“Some elders have...come under suspicion and...confirmed that Itachi was ordered to kill his clan.”

“And how’s Sasuke reacting to this?” Naruto questioned, swinging his legs over the side of his bed.

“He’s not reacting at all as far as I can tell,” Tsunade said offhandedly, “Why?”

“I just have to see him,” he stated, as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

“Hey! I haven’t cleared you!”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “It’s fine, I’m just going to see him. You don’t even have ANBU on him.”

The Hokage tapped her fingers against her chair, eyes slightly to his left as she thought. “Fine, but no running, no fighting, no making eye contact if it makes your heart race.”

Naruto flushed up to his hairline, quickly standing up and turning to the door to hide his face.

He walked out the door and down the hallway.

Kakashi barked out a laugh behind him, “Weakling!”

Naruto walked faster.

* * *

He knew Sasuke meant it when he declared he would be leaving Konoha, so Naruto went to Iruka’s.

A few civilians eyed him warily with his hospital gown and haggard appearance, but he persevered.

He threw his clothes into his bag, piling everything he’d gotten in the village on top. A few of Tsunade’s medical jutsus were written down, the header ‘Healing Granny wants me to learn.’ Little tokens decorated the sides of his bag, a pebble from his trip with Kakashi or one of Iruka’s colorful hair bands.

Naruto paused as he collected a handful of intricately painted shells. He ran his fingers over the natural grooves, small bumps from the layers of paint there.

He smiled at the memory, but quickly shook it off.

The blond quickly tugged on some clothes, clashing neon colors of full display.

He penned a quick note, then dashed out the door with his loose hair behind him.

“WAIT!”

Sasuke turned around, one eye hidden underneath his hair. Naruto put his hands on his knees, panting.

The Uchiha stared at him dispassionately, no surprise on his face.

“You can’t stop me.”

The only way out of this cycle was away. Every step he took was blocked, happy, or dismissed. His goals had shifted.

First, burn the village. Then it changed; making Naruto smile was his priority. Finally, get Itachi back. But he’d be lying if he said that he’d gotten rid of his second goal.

“You can’t leave me behind, Sasuke.” Naruto lifted his head and stared up at him. A heartbreaking smile crossed his face, eyes amused and bright and sad all at the same time.

“I’d catch up anyway, believe it.”

Sasuke shifted, letting his black cloak cover him more fully. “My brother needs me.” _I need my brother_. “I’m not coming back to this corrupt village.” _That gave me no hope even as it destroyed it in the first place_. “I can’t stay here, not even for you.”

Naruto shook his head, his smile turning down at the corners.

Sasuke found himself missing it.

“I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“Then I suppose we’ll meet again in another life.”

The way he said it was resigned, even melancholy. He couldn’t ever dig Naruto out of his skin, his roots spread far and deep, but he could spare him the pain.

The burden of loving an Uchiha, of loving him would destroy Naruto. He would be banned from the village and never see the people there.

“I’m coming with you. I’ll help you find your brother.”

Sasuke’s brow furrowed. “Why? You have everything you could ever want in the village, you have a family.”

“My mothers are in another village, so I wouldn’t stay in Konoha forever.”

“But you would visit,” he countered. “Kakashi and Iruka will miss you.”

Naruto was no longer hunched over, meeting his eyes. “They can visit me.”

Sasuke growled in frustration, angrily shaking hair out of his eyes. “Why do you even bother? It’s better for you to let me go?” He placed his hands against his chest, trying to push him back.

Naruto grabbed his hands instead, leaning forward. “You are my family, Sasuke. I can’t call myself a good shinobi if I don’t even save the person I’m closest to.”

Sasuke examined his expression for a moment, blue eyes desperate and sincere, and sighed.

Hope was a dangerous thing.

“We might be hunted.”

“They’ll never find us.”

“You won’t be able to enter Konoha.”

“It’s the people inside I care about.”

“You’ll be stuck with me for weeks.”

“If I didn’t love your dramatic ass, I wouldn’t have chased you.”

Sasuke huffed out a breathy laugh, a small smile curling his mouth. “The Hokage will be on us in a day or so, especially if you ran through town with that outfit.”

“Hey!” Naruto squawked. “I’ll have you know that neon green on orange is all the rage in Uzushio!”

At that, the brunet truly laughed. He covered his mouth with his hand to muffle the sound, but Naruto tore it away with a broad grin.

“I made you laugh,” he gasped. “You can’t deny anymore that I am a licensed comedian.”

Sasuke snorted, then blinked, shocked at his own sound.

That caused Naruto to dissolve into a round of giggles, hunching over as he held his stomach.

“Come on, we want to cover some land before nightfall,” he rolled his eyes, but a fond smile was still in place. When Naruto didn’t stop, he started forward without him. Sasuke was a dozen feet past the gate when the other caught up to him.

“You weren’t going to leave without me, were you?” He teased, grabbing the Uchiha’s hand.

Sasuke hummed as he let Naruto kiss his cheek. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

* * *

Iruka sighed. He had known, deep down, that Naruto would never be at home here. In the place where every adult loathed him and where he starved under their noses.

Still, it had been nice while it lasted.

Iruka would grieve, but it wouldn’t be the same as before. Naruto had been dead and was never to be seen again, and now he left the village and was never to be seen again.

He wasn’t a deserter, since he wasn’t technically a shinobi of the village, and could probably visit.

Iruka mourned him all the same.

But what made it completely different was that this time, he knew Naruto was happy.

Sasuke made him happy.

Mailin made him happy.

And that made it worth it.

Iruka could be sad about Naruto leaving him all he liked, but it wasn’t the same kind.

It was a tinge of disappointment when he came home to an empty house, a small bit of dejection when he made ramen with no one to eat it.

The feeling was in no way gripping him like a vice, overwhelming sorrow at the thought of a life never lived.

So Iruka could deal with it.

Kakashi came over often, and was basically living on his couch.

Neither of them stepped foot in Naruto’s room.

“I told you that you shouldn’t be so reckless, Kakashi,” he scolded, tying off a bandage around his arm.

“Now, now, Iruka,” he drawled, “Where’s the fun in that?”

The teacher snarled wordlessly. Kakashi refused to go to a hospital more often than not, so he was well versed in medical jutsu.

“You can’t come back to me bleeding everywhere.”

Kakashi sighed theatrically. “Oh well, then I suppose I’ll just die of blood loss somewhere else.”

Iruka tightened the bandages just enough to be painful. “Don’t even joke about that, you useless sack of meat.”

The jōnin smirked, but relented.

He worked in silence for a moment, using small bursts of chakra to more permanently bind together wounds.

“You have to go through his room eventually,” Kakashi broke the silence firmly.

The teacher ignored him.

“Iruka,” he scolded, not unkindly.

Iruka threw down the towel he was using to collect the blood on the floor. “It’s only been two weeks, I need time.”

Kakashi eyed him doubtfully, then hauled himself to his feet.

“You’re injured. Sit down this instant,” he called.

The Hatake shouted over his shoulder, “I’m not letting you wither away, if you want to rest you have to make me.”

Iruka stood up with a groan, following him into Naruto’s old room.

Everything he’d brought from the nomads had been taken with him, but recently purchased items were still there. Blankets and pillows and books were stacked everywhere, and Iruka wore a fond smile just looking at it.

Naruto was never neat, no matter how old he got. He remembered how at peace he had been that evening playing in the leaves while Iruka and Kakashi watched him from the porch.

He wanted that moment to last forever.

But it didn’t.

He still went out with Kakashi, lay on the grass and stared up at the moonless sky. Iruka was sure he loved him now, but Naruto was still a constant ache in his chest.

He pulled himself out of his memory to watch Kakashi, the man reading a scrap of paper on the bed.

Iruka fully entered the room, walking closer. “What’s that?”

Kakashi clucked his tongue, tilting the note inward to stop him from reading. “I told you that you should’ve looked in here earlier.”

_‘Ruka,_

_So, if you’re reading this I’m with Sasuke. You’re probably worried about me, but I’ll be fine, believe it. Sasuke said something about how he’s going to be a kill on sight shinobi, so I won’t be able to go anywhere public._

_I’m not sure I’ll be able to write or visit Konoha because of it. Take care of Kakashi for me and make sure Granny doesn’t start drinking again._

_Sasuke needs me right now, and just because I left doesn’t mean I love you any less._

_If you want to come see me, you can use the seal below. (It’s the one I found the day I vanished)._

_Love,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Underneath the writing was a delicately written seal, the craftsmanship impeccable with steady lines and detail.

“Huh,” Iruka said, stunned. Then he smiled. “Yeah, I guess I should’ve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iruka: Can we please have a normal field trip?
> 
> Kakashi and Naruto: In Konoha? No way!
> 
> So, I'll probably post another chapter in a couple hours because this is so short. I just have to finish a few scenes in the final chapter, and this might be finished later today!


	16. Itachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guessed it folks, it's getting Itachi back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know realistically Itachi would be much more resistant, but let me give them a happy ending.

Naruto and Sasuke traveled for days before they caught wind of any Itachi related activity. It was in a small, isolated village with practically nonexistent trade, simple people with simple lives.

Itachi could be wearing the Uchiha symbol on his back, and no one would know what it meant.

It was nothing at first, just a flash of someone in Sasuke’s peripheral vision. But when it happened repeatedly, he guessed they were being followed.

Naruto continued without noticing, not familiar with bustling streets and having to be on guard.

The brunet glanced behind them, but didn’t see anyone. He was sure it was Itachi, no one else would know them.

“You okay?” Sasuke turned back to see his friend looking at him, a crease in between his eyes.

He shot another look over his shoulder to make sure, but Naruto softly guided his face back.

“What’s going on in that brain of yours?”

Sasuke wished he could lean into him. Close his eyes and let the knowledge that they were together wash over him.

But they still hadn’t talked about the kiss. It was clear that Naruto liked him, but it depended on what he wanted to do about it.

It was neither the time nor the place to profess his undying love.

“I’m fine. Just...distracted.”

Naruto’s face softened slightly. “Let’s get to the hotel. We can sleep before looking for your brother.”

Sasuke nodded, but wasn’t focused on what he was saying.

As night fell, Sasuke slipped out of bed and into his clothes. He was sure Naruto would get hurt if they went together, and from the way he’d been following them, Itachi wouldn’t reveal himself unless they were alone.

He stopped next to the other bed, gazing down at the other man.

A pale strip of moonlight illuminated Naruto’s face. His blond hair was splayed out in an arc, a few strands dripping down onto his cheeks.

When they left Konoha, Sasuke was caught up in the fantasy.

Naruto was in very real danger every second spent together. In fact, Itachi might kill him if they met in battle.

No. He couldn’t risk it.

Sasuke brushed his hand over his cheek, sweeping pale hair away from his closed eyes. He bent down, giving a featherlight kiss to his forehead.

“I love you,” he breathed, then disappeared out the door.

* * *

Sasuke came to a stop a few miles away from the village, the dust and trees blowing in the wind. It was pitch dark outside, but he resisted the urge to look behind him.

“You shouldn’t have come, little brother.” Itachi slithered out of the shadows patiently. Smoothly. A snake waiting to strike.

Sasuke hadn’t brought anything other than a single kunai. He couldn’t hurt his brother.

Not when the memories of him slaughtering his clan were out weighed by his knowledge of the man’s position. He looked at the person in front of him, with his long ponytail and thin, almost frail, frame. The lines around his eyes had only deepened, and their family ring on his finger.

Sasuke saw his older brother, who was always so big in his memories, despite being a child himself. Watching him do anything and everything, copying the movements and imitating him. Looking up at him with stars in his eyes.

“I know, Itachi, you can come home now,” he called, the words frighteningly weak in the silence.

Itachi’s sword was out, sharingan whirling. His stance wasn’t aggressive, likely because Sasuke hadn’t made a move.

“No. You don’t know.” Itachi was coolly unaffected as his eyes bored into his soul. His tone was mild, even unfeeling, as he spoke.

After a few moments of circling each other, he grew frustrated at the lack of fighting. “I have no home or family, I killed them all. Or don’t you remember?”

Itachi’s voice was slightly mocking as he tilted his head, a half smile on his lips.

Sasuke wanted to shake him. Why couldn’t he just let them be together again?

“Danzō is dead! His crimes were revealed!” He shouted, fists clenching and teeth gritted. His determination was built on a weak foundation, more frantic than resolved.

But his desperation was pushed back, bottled up and sold for a dollar each.

Itachi’s face spasmed, flitting through a myriad of emotions before settling. There was a deep hurt in his eyes, pained and unhappy.

Sasuke felt the need to hug him, ask what was wrong, make him happy.

He responded, “Live your life, little brother, free of my burdens. Be in the village where you belong.”

The icy mask was back, and he snarled. “I belong with my family. You and Naruto are my family!”

Itachi lifted his sword, “You can not hope to defeat me.”

He came up right in front of him swiftly, weapon already mid-swing.

And Sasuke couldn’t.

If he fought his brother, it would end in tears and lost dreams and sorrow. He could dodge and use his kuani and jutsu, but lose any chance of convincing him to stay.

Maybe they would go to Uzushio to see Naruto’s family. Itachi could live there and never have to fight again.

But Sasuke looked at the broken man with a gleaming sword in hand, face blank as he stared at him, and thought,

_‘That’s not my brother. I have to get my brother back.’_

Itachi expected him to dodge.

So he didn’t move.

Itachi was a genius, and his aim was true.

The blade slipped through him like butter, and he couldn’t help but think back to Naruto. When Danzō impaled him while everyone watched. In one side and out the other.

Blood soaked through his robes, spreading outward like a puddle. He touched a slow hand to his chest, feeling the stickiness pour out of him.

Itachi’s eyes widened as he stared, gaze fixated on what he had just stabbed through his brother’s chest.

Sasuke couldn’t hear much, but he saw his mouth moving. First muttering, then shouting.

Itachi seemed panicked and confused, trying to tell him something that he couldn’t hear.

There were tears in his eyes. Why were there tears?

It wouldn’t do for an older brother to cry, he was supposed to smile.

Sasuke lifted a weak hand to sweep the wetness off his cheek, “Don’t cry, everything’s alright now.”

_“Don’t cry, Sasuke, everything’s alright now.” Itachi rubbed the back of his brother’s head. Sasuke’s face was buried in his chest, arms squeezing his middle._

_“No! Your mission was supposed to end days ago!” The words were slightly muffled, but he heard them._

_“I’m sorry, did I promise to teach you a jutsu?”_

_Sasuke pulled his head away to glare up at him. “I thought you were dead, Itachi!”_

_“No, it just ran over, I’m perfectly fine.”_

_The boy was still distraught, fighting to hold on to the other’s shirt. “But you coulda died. You coulda died and never came back!”_

_Itachi bent down to meet his eyes, smiling gently. “Does it help if I promise?”_

_Sasuke nodded, looking adorably serious even as he was still shaken._

_“Well then, I promise that I’ll always come back, little brother, I promise that I’ll never leave you.”_

Itachi laid Sasuke out on the ground, movements sudden and uncoordinated. The brunet’s breathing was jerky, tearing out of his chest when he couldn’t bother to breathe.

He didn’t see an eighteen year old bloodied before him, but his little brother, small and fragile. Cheeks still round and smile still bright.

“Oh, Sasuke,” he breathed, “What have you done to yourself?”

Sasuke was still awake, but his gaze was unfocused. A streak of blood decorated Itachi’s cheek.

“You left me,” he croaked, and Itachi's attention snapped to his face, “You left me and you never came back.”

His eyes fluttered shut and he went limp.

Itachi watched him.

Bruised and bloodied and dying.

He started to clean up the wound mechanically, not stopping for a moment. Itachi didn’t have any medical supplies, so he would have to go to Naruto.

He debated, but it wasn’t the time for hesitation.

He wanted to hold his little brother.

* * *

Naruto sat nervously on a log, staring into the crackling fire. Itachi was on the opposite side of the fire, a sleeping Sasuke on his right.

They occasionally made awkward eye contact.

“You shouldn’t have let my brother leave the village,” he stated quietly.

Naruto snorted. “What was I supposed to do? Let him fade into a shadow of himself before finally being executed?”

Itachi was silent, but tried again. “There could’ve been another way-”

“No. The council only decided to spare him because of Kakashi, if he didn’t do exactly as they said when they said it, he’d be dead.”

The Uchiha fingered the edge of his robe, and the fire popped loudly. “Why did he come after me?”

Naruto laughed, “You’re his world, he thinks the sun shines out of your ass.”

“I killed everyone, that should’ve been enough to kill his love for me.”

The blond’s laughter petered out, ending in a mournful smile. “I think, from what he told me, that it was mostly his hate and love both there, but not knowing how to co-exist.”

Itachi studied him. Yes, Naruto was naturally friendly and likable, but there was something else. Something permanent and steely in his eyes that made it clear he was no fool.

“I think Sasuke is in good hands,” he said in a monotone, inclining his head as he went to stand.

“Wait, wait, wait, you can’t just leave him!” He exclaimed, leaping up.

“I trust he’ll be alright.”

Naruto’s eyebrows turned down and he snapped, “You don’t get to abandon him again, not like that.”

Itachi stared, a bit taken aback.

“At least wait until he’s fully healed,” he continued, softer than before.

The man looked back at Sasuke, sleeping peacefully despite his injury. He was better off without Itachi there to fuck up his life, but if he was wanted...?

It couldn’t hurt to make sure he was okay.

“Just until he’s healed,” he agreed.  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
(He stays longer than that.)

* * *

“Naruto!” Kazumi practically flew at him as he approached the village entrance, word of them being spotted created a crowd.

He smiled, wide and unrestrained as he picked her up and swung her around. “Did ya’ miss me?”

She laughed, her voice cracking slightly with tears. “Of course I fucking missed you, you’ve been gone for months.”

Sasuke and Itachi stood behind him, staring awkwardly at the scene. Itachi had been hovering over his brother for the past weeks as they traveled to Uzushio, never out of sight. The wound put his protective instincts into overdrive, especially since it was made by his own hand.

Not that Sasuke minded, though. When the taller man was next to him, he leaned into his side.

They didn’t have the ease they once had, confiding in one another and communicating without words, but they couldn’t seem to be without the other.

Currently, Itachi positioned himself somewhat in front of his younger brother, posture tall and unwavering. Sasuke scowled at being ‘protected’, but one hand gripped the back of his shirt tightly.

It was reminiscent of a small child holding onto their mother’s skirts, but Naruto didn’t say anything. He deserved a time to act as the child he never got to be.

Kazumi peered behind him and spotted the two. “Oh, you brought fresh meat.”

The Uchihas stared back blankly.

She sighed, “You never had the best taste in men, did you?”

Naruto spluttered, but Itachi looked mildly amused.

“Come on, I had Mailin start boiling a pot of water.”

His smile still on his face, Naruto huffed, “Do you think it’s a good idea to let her in the kitchen?”

Kazumi’s face brightened, “She’s been learning! I premade the sauce, so she just has to boil the pasta.”

She fumbled over his hair for a minute tucking a few strands in before letting go.

Naruto had two sections at the front, one on each side, separated and braided. The rest was pulled into a high ponytail with a single braid running through it.

Kazumi tugged him along by the arm, and he looked to the figures behind him. “Come on, you gotta eat dinner with us!”

Naruto tugged Sasuke’s arm, adding him to the train, and Itachi trailed after.

They wove through the streets talking and laughing, both brunet’s silent behind them.

No one knew the Uchihas here.

Everyone who looked at them immediately dismissed them. They were only notable as Naruto’s companions.

Sasuke loved it.

“Oh fuck! We have a crowd” Naruto yelled. There were only a dozen or so people converging on them, but he let the blond exaggerate. The people nearby snorted as he lamented their situation, even making as if to come forward also.

Sasuke grinned, eyes crinkling and teeth flashing.

He snatched Itachi’s hand, and darted forward so all four of them were running.

Kazumi started whooping, and threw up her free hand. She was still cackling as she led them to a house at the end of the road. The buildings weren’t close together, rather they were spread out with large yards and gardens in between.

She pulled them onto the path and to the engawa, sliding open the shogi doors.

“We’re home!”

Mailin embraced Naruto, patting him lightly before observing their guests.

Itachi seemed in a state of shock, looking forward without actually seeing anything. The two stared at each other.

It was actually frightening. They were both tall, but Mailin was taller, and graceful. An air of elegance surrounded them, as if they could dump a cup of wine over your head and you would apologize.

She nodded decisively. “You’ll do.”

Itachi was unresponsive as Sasuke dragged him to the table. He might’ve heard him mutter, “This might as well happen.”

Kazumi served the food, twirling as she went between each person. “So. Naruto and company. What made you stay away from your mother for this long?”

Naruto grinned as he launched into the story, hands waving with each sentence. Sasuke watched him fondly, smiling like an idiot as he made little sound effects and used made up names for those he couldn’t remember.

And Itachi watched his brother, never recalling when he had smiled like that before.

After explaining that Itachi had a very good reason for murdering everyone and Sasuke was justified in being a war criminal, they got along swimmingly.

Kazumi made it sole duty to smother them in love, rushing to buy kimonos for both of them.

“We don’t need them, really,” Sasuke protested.

She grinned. “Then what are you going to dance in?”

He glanced up in confusion, but her amusement only seemed to grow. “One thing you’ll learn about Uzushio, is that we make any excuse to throw a festival.”

And so he did.

As evening fell, the couple insisted they join.

Kazumi’s hand was steady as she drew her wife’s eyeliner, not letting it shift even a millimeter.

The rest of them shifted restlessly until Naruto pulled him onto the floor. “You still remember how to french braid, yeah?”

Sasuke nodded, turning Naruto’s head to a better angle. A brush was handed to him and he started to untangle the blond strands.

Mailin smiled as she saw them, the most emotion she had shown so far. Even Itachi simply gazed at them.

Sasuke patted the place beside him, indicating that he should sit. He was unused to initiating contact, and tried not to look at his brother.

Itachi sat stiffly next to him, tentatively putting his arm around him. The brunet didn’t move, then melted into the embrace like nothing had ever changed.

Mailin and Kazumi resumed applying their makeup, but kept sneaking glances at the group.

The three were unbearably awkward, but they tried.

Itachi tried to accept the Sasuke that was alive and the boy who came with him.

Sasuke tried to get to know his brother and incorporate him into his and Naruto’s circle.

Naruto tried to learn about Sasuke’s brother while still connecting with Sasuke himself.

But it was enough.

In the streets, just before the sun completely disappeared, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto danced with shells in his hair and daisies in his pocket.

The entire village was alight with laughter and candles, smatterings of stalls selling fresh flowers and shawls growing along the roads.

His kimono was yellow and white, a red whirlpool standing proudly instead of the sun. His red hair was a splatter of freshly picked berries on a summer’s day, the braids swaying as he dipped and spun.

Sasuke wore dark blue, constellations adorning the night sky with shooting stars and tall trees. A crescent moon was woven into the fabric, and his hair was untouched, black as pitch.

Itachi didn’t dance, but stood by the wall. He hadn’t fought anyone in weeks, and he hadn’t coughed up blood since then. Even with his failing eyesight, he could feel the life thrumming around him. The strikes of the drum and the excited yells from the performers drew him in. Itachi breathed in, and out. Maybe he could have peace here.

Naruto twirled Sasuke, and he gasped at the sudden motion. “Watch what you’re doing dumbass!”

But he just laughed, kicking his feet and moving to the rhythm. Sasuke found his enthusiasm contagious, smiling and joining his movements.

Naruto lifted him up by the waist and swung him around, ignoring his sounds of protest. “Have you ever danced like this?” He called.

Sasuke gazed at his bright eyes and quick smile, and people around them ceased to exist.

It was just Sasuke and Naruto. 

Bells jangled and the drums grew louder, the music reaching a crescendo.

He leaned down as Naruto lowered him, threw his arms around his neck and kissed him.

It was spur of the moment, but they deepened the kiss.

Sasuke gripped him tighter, his feet still not fully touching the ground from being lifted.

It wasn’t rough and uncoordinated, but neither was it gentle and slow. They kissed like they were the only people in the world. Everyone could stare and they wouldn’t notice.

They wouldn’t care.

Naruto broke them apart, beaming in a way that was both happy and hopeful.

Sasuke gave him another peck on the lips before leaning back, staring into his eternally blue eyes.

“No, I don’t think I have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this is the end. It's nice to know I finished it. The next chapter is just a little epilogue, so you can skip it if you want. It's barely even chapter length, honestly.


	17. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't technically an epilogue, just some follow up scenes that I wanted to write. They are in no clear order, and are not organized from when they occurred.
> 
> You may not like them, and the grammatical errors may cause you stress, but this is a finished piece now.

Naruto had just turned twenty when Iruka and Kakashi moved to Uzushio to get married.

Of course he had encouraged the relationship before, but now….no.

Game changer.

Kakashi was not allowed to marry Iruka without consequences.

Even though it was too late to stop a wedding, far be it for him to just, to just... _let_ him.

Naruto cornered Kakashi an hour before the ceremony. He was all dressed up in the black and white robes, the texture smooth and expensive.

But he didn’t excuse him because of his fancy outfit. He gave the man the verbal beatdown of the century, spitting every carefully enunciated word.

He ended it with, “If you break his heart, no, if he even frowns and I find out you're the cause, I will make your life a living Hell. I have connections, Kakashi. I will personally find time to inconvenience you in every way, shape, or form. Is that clear?”

Naruto took great pride in the fact that he hadn’t responded.

The wedding itself was beautiful. Iruka was in a similar outfit to Kakashi, the color just a shade lighter.

His brown hair hung down to his shoulders, brushing them with every turn of his head.

Kakashi’s mask was down, but for once it didn’t seem to bother him that other people saw.

Naruto hugged Iruka after as the both of them cried. They hadn’t been able to see each other in person for a month or two, so their reunion was all the more meaningful.

“I know the Uminos are originally from Uzushio, so I think some people will recognize your name. It’ll help you fit in.”

Iruka sighed. “The Uminos. The _Umi_ nos.” He sounded it out, putting emphasis on different syllables each time.

He jerked suddenly, then smiled, “I’m married.”

Naruto laughed as he pried the hands off of him. “That you are.”

“Hello, Umino Iruka.”

The brunet spun at his husband’s voice, face forming into a disgusting display of sappiness.

“Hello, Umino Kakashi.”

They fit together like two puzzle pieces on a board. When their eyes met, there was no one else in the room.

Naruto watched them for a moment before turning away, the moment too private for him to see.

* * *

Sasuke’s eyesight started to fade as he used the Mangekyō too often, usually as to help the village with earned money. Itachi gave him his eyes, trusting the medics to transplant them efficiently.

Sasuke had been violently opposed, glaring at his brother whenever they saw each other.

But Itachi found a way.

He took up weaving, able to feel the strings and know what he was making. If the colors were organized beforehand, he could make gorgeous works of art. His eyes were extremely damaged, making Itachi legally blind.

He claimed that he was glad he lost his sight, citing “I don’t have to see your goddamn sexual tension every morning” as his main reason.

Kazumi had laughed at that, snorting so hard Mailin was worried she choked.

When Naruto whined about her being unfair, she shook her head, still chuckling, “It’s true, though!”

* * *

“Is that the jinchūriki?” One man asked, watching Naruto try to teach Sasuke how to dance.

He had recently moved to the island, and was a baker in his mid-40s. Kazumi glanced over at him from her seat, keeping half an ear on the conversation.

The man spoke again. “A lot of people are afraid of them on the mainland, I’m glad he’s so accepted.”

Kazumi slid closer. This poor man. So nice, so trusting, so gullible.

“Oh, it’s so lovely that he fits in here, but he’s had such a tragic childhood!” She tittered, putting her hand in front of her mouth.

He leaned toward her, “Oh?” Old people are such gossips. Honestly.

Kazumi nodded enthusiastically, “His mother died in childbirth, and his father remarried. I’m his stepmom.”

The man smiled sympathetically as he sipped his tea, “That must’ve been tough.” She could practically taste the false concern.

She gave a long suffering sigh, blinking rapidly as on the edge of tears. “My poor husband passed away, and I married again. He was such a nice man.”

The baker reached out to pat her hand. “And you had to take care of a boy that wasn’t blood to either of you?”

Kakashi strolled up to rest his arm on her chair as she nodded again, asking, “What’s going on, Kazumi?”

She smiled, “Just telling this kind man of how we got married.”  
Kakashi, never one to stop causing chaos, didn’t miss a beat. “Ah yes, how many years ago was it?”

“I can’t remember. Anyway, it hardly matters now that we’re divorced.”

The man tutted, “Such a shame that you didn’t last, what drove you apart?”

“I had an affair,” Kakashi interjected smoothly.

He stopped sipping his tea.

“With a man.”

The baker spluttered.

“Who I then married.”

He was choking, red faced and indignant. “Well I never-” He cut off as he continued to cough.

Kakashi stood tall, completely unruffled.

Kazumi shook her head in faux disappointment. “I suppose it had to come out, especially after they both snuck downstairs to try to smuggle him away.”

The baker leaned forward.

Kazumi sighed regretfully. “They both saw me fucking my mistress over a table.”

He let out a strangled, “Excuse me,” and tried to vacate his chair. The man hobbled as fast as he could, which wasn’t very fast.

“Strap-ons are a blessing, you should try it with your wife sometime!” Kazumi yelled after him.

The man stumbled, but quickly started to speed walk as fast as his legs could carry him.

She shook her head at Kakashi. “There are some strange people here.”

* * *

On holidays, it was chaotic.

Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, Iruka, Kakashi, and their dogs all crammed into Mailin and Kazumi’s house.

It was built for five people, but housed seven. Bedrooms weren’t an issue since couples shared them, but the mornings were.

“Pancakes!” Called Kazumi, and she distantly heard a thump from upstairs. The clamoring reached the hallway, and she thought someone screamed.

“I don’t _care_ that I’m in love with you!"

“Don’t let the dogs slip through the cracks!”

"Pancakes break all bonds in this mortal world!”

“You know what? I’m gonna say it, I’m gonna say it.”

“No, say it. Say it.”

“I don’t care that you lost your eyesight.”

There was a crack, and Naruto fell through the door, pushed to the ground.

He raised a trembling hand toward her, faking being on the edge of death. “Mama? I’ll die if you don’t help me.”

Kazumi didn’t move from where she was separating the pancakes onto the plates, sparing him a pitying glance.

“Then perish.”

He was trampled by the rest of the group, but everyone took care not to step on vital parts.

Itachi and Kakashi were yelling, the latter holding the syrup above his head. The older man pushed the Uchiha's face away roughly, still clutching the bottle.

Itachi punched him and it dissolved into a fistfight, Sasuke cheering his brother on from the sidelines.

Mailin got a free pass to the front of the line, the benefit of being married to the cook, and Iruka threw a fork as she passed him.

Naruto was wriggling on the ground like a miserable worm, and the dogs converged on him in a mass of furry limbs.

Kazumi lifted a pancake with her hand, biting half of it off roughly.

“Happy fucking New Year.”

* * *

When Uzushio was finally opened to trade, they decided Naruto would be the delegate at first.

The reasons for the meeting was to let the representatives from the other villages know that Uzushio was rebuilding, was strong enough to announce their recovery, and was ready for the import and export of different goods. The island was a major supplier of fish and other seafood, so they knew the others couldn’t resist the deal.

When he walked into the meeting room, dressed up in an intricate kimono and hair braided in an updo that should be physically impossible, he met Tsunade’s eyes. And he remembered that he might’ve forgotten to tell her that he was from Uzushio.

And when he had left in the first place.

The Sannin looked a little worse for wear, consequences of trying to completely rebuild the processes of the village when your only Hokage candidate runs away to elope with the schoolteacher.

There was a long pause where they just stared at each other, the others marveling at his red hair and Uzumaki symbol.

The meeting was tense.

“So. How long have you lived in Uzushio?” Tsunade asked frigidly.

“Uh...almost a decade, Lady Tsunade.”

“And you had no contact with outsiders.”

“...no.”

She inspected her nails for dirt, moving her hand this way and that. “This is very interesting, because I seem to remember meeting you before.”

Naruto nodded seriously. “Understandable, but that was my twin, Naruto. I, on the other hand, am Nurato.”

Tsunade stared unblinkingly for several minutes, twisting her lips unpleasantly. “Why don’t we talk privately after the meeting...Nurato.”

“Of course, of course.”

There was much screaming.

The building took heavy damage.

Tsunade paced around wreckage, clenching her fists repeatedly. "I just want to talk," she snarled viciously.

The other delegates were _‘relieved to see that the Uzumaki hadn’t lost their spunk.’_

All in all, it was a successful trip.

* * *

Sasuke stared up at the stars, leaning on the railing to get a better look.

The wind ruffled his sleep yukata, dark strands of hair drifting in front of his face. His arms were crossed on the railing and he tucked his hands into the fabric.

He closed his eyes for a moment, just feeling the night. The ocean was near enough for the crashing waves to reach him, the smell of salt permanently on the breeze.

Sasuke let a hint of a smile appear, opening his eyes. He could barely see the outline of houses across the street.

His feet were bare, and the rough wood underneath scratched lightly. It was cooler outside, almost chilly, but never cold.

“What are you doing up, ‘suke?”

Naruto sauntered up behind him, voice rough from sleep. He leaned against the rail next to him, so close their shoulders touched.

“Thinking,” Sasuke responded, trying for bland but coming off soft.

“Well, come back to bed soon, alright?”

Naruto drew him into a lazy kiss, intertwining their hands briefly. He embraced him as it ended, resting a head on his shoulder.

“Goodnight, love,” Sasuke whispered. He twisted back to look at the sky again, just watching the moon.

He should feel trapped, not allowed to leave the village often or tell anyone of its existence. He didn’t take as many missions as he did in Konoha, and short ones were all that were available (the system being relatively new to the island).

But when he was wrapped up in Naruto’s arms, reveling in his newfound family, Sasuke couldn’t help but feel that he was more free than he’d ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are all so wonderful! I really appreciate the support and feedback you've given me!


End file.
